D'Artagnan and Her Musketeers
by Quill Sparkle
Summary: Fifteen years old, Cosette d'Artagnan disguises herself as Charles d'Artagnan and arrives in Paris to Avenge her father's death. Instead, she meets three different men who become her brothers. However, things are getting complicated when she grows closer to them and hates keeping the biggest secret from them: she's a girl. Fem!d'Artagnan's POV. Updates weekly Sunday and Monday.
1. 1: Of Secrets and Vengeance

**I've seen most fanfiction where most people would write a fanfic where D'Artagnan is a woman and ends up with Porthos, Aramis or Athos. However, not the case for Cosette d'Artagnan. I've decided on making one where the female D'Artagnan keeps the sibling relationship with her family.**

**Just a warning: expect slow updates as I catch up with the other episodes. So, without further ado, I present D'Artagnan and her Musketeers. **

**Chapter 1: Of Secrecy and Vengeance**

The year is 1630 and Cosette d'Artagnan was disguised as a boy.

Her father felt it was safer that she dressed as one so that way no men would dare harm her. She saw her father tired out. They had been travelling for days, Cosette could tell he was going to fall over. She was upset the day she had to cut all her hair and kept the corset that was made by her father to make it look like she had a man's chest. However, you could tell she was a little bit younger than a man. She was just disguised as a boy, since Cosette herself was only fifteen years old, she could pass as an eighteen-year-old boy. Instead of Cosette d'Artagnan, it was Charles d'Artagnan.

She too was tired herself, so Cosette knew what to do. Ever since her mother died a few years ago and Cosette's older sisters, Amelia and Isabelle married, it had just been Cosette and her father.

"Come on, you're tired, Papa," Cosette said. "We should stop here."

"Paris is only a few hours away."

"Paris will still be there in the morning."

"Look, I could ride all night. But if you're saying you need to rest..."

"Papa!" Cosette protested.

"'Sette, darling, I am jesting with you," Alexandre said to his daughter. Cosette smiled as they made their way to the closer inn. He told her to put the horses in the stable and Cosette did as her father told her. Cosette eased both Alexandre's horse and her horse, Sapphire. She was a gift from her mother, so she cherished the horse more than anything. As she laid the saddles onto a stand nearby, she heard a gun cocked and they told her, "Boy, don't think of moving..."

Cosette took her pistol she kept hidden in her boot and shot one man and chased after another. However, the bandits got away. She cried in agony, that she couldn't get the men who were responsible with it.

" ...'Sette..." she heard.

"Papa?" Cosette asked. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them."

He collapsed onto the ground, Cosette quickly ran towards her father and help him on the ground and held him close.

"Papa..."

Alexandre placed a hand on his daughter's cheek and muttered, "Athos...Please...Athos..."

When he died, Cosette cried and held onto her father. They buried him at a nearby graveyard. Cosette got back up on Sapphire, leaving papa's horse for the inn-keeper and headed to Paris to learn if this Athos man really did kill her father.

Athos was recovering from yet another hangover. He usually drank whenever he found the time for it. Even before he left his room at the Garrison, Athos dunked his head in water before he left. He walked down the dirt road to join Porthos at the Wren, which was their favorite pub to go to for the past several years. And there, he saw Porthos playing cards with one of the Red Guards. Porthos, meanwhile won the card game again. Athos wanted to desperately tell him to knock it off, but then again, maybe he'd learn a lesson through this all.

"That's... That's impossible," said the Red Guard. "You cheated."

"What's going on?" Athos asked, drinking a cup of ale.

"Dujon and I were having a discussion about personal integrity," said Porthos.

"Your friend had the King up his sleeve."

"Oh, that's slander. Tell him, Athos."

Athos rolled his eyes.

"Don't involve me in this," Athos said. "Shoot him and it's murder."

"One less Musketeer," said Dujon. "Who cares?"

"Fine words from a Red Guard."

"There's only one way to resolve this. A duel between gentlemen, supervised according to the strict code of honor."

And that strict code of honor was to never attack an unarmed person, which was against chivalry. However, Athos wanted to avoid a whole fight. They already had enough trouble with the Red Guards, so instead, he took a nearby item and hit Dujon in the right place as he fell to the ground.

"What happened to the code?" Porthos asked.

"Oh... Who has time?" Athos said annoyed. He went on to business. "Treville wants to see us." Athos looked at Porthos' sleeve as he saw him grab the money and caught the King's card and smiled slightly at his friend. "Porthos."

"Yeah, I need to work on that." Porthos admitted. Athos looked around for the third of their trio.

"Where's Aramis?" Porthos sent him a knowing look. They both knew that he was having sex with the woman of the most powerful man in Paris. Athos shook his head.

"Tell me he's not that stupid!" Athos cried. However, both men knew that he was that stupid. When they got to Adele's house, they saw Aramis climbing out the window. Athos couldn't believe that he had done this again with Miss Bessette. The trio known as the Inseparables, made their way back to the Garrison. Aramis had heard this conversation a thousand times, so it wasn't anything knew when Athos and Porthos scolded him for going near that woman.

"Why not Adele?" Aramis asked.

"Oh, I don't know, let's think. Because she's the mistress of the most powerful man in France?" Porthos said sarcastically.

"Gentlemen, I love her," said Aramis.

"You love her?" Athos asked. "Or you love stealing what belongs to the Cardinal?"

Treville, standing on the balcony, beaconed the three men to come up to his office for their next mission.

(A/N: I am NOT making Cosette and Milady de Winter lovers because of the age difference)

Meanwhile, Cosette felt that someone was watching her when she got to Paris. Entering the inn, she met a strange woman, a woman who was both mysterious and beautiful. That woman strokes up a conversation with Cosette, ignoring her husband. After revealing her secret, as Cosette could trust another woman, she saw the scars on her neck.

"What happened, Anne?" Cosette asked.

"The man I loved tried to murder me," Anne said.

"Say the word, and I'll kill him for you," Cosette said. Anne laughed.

"You've spirit child," Anne said. "I might hold you up on that one day.

"Yes, as long as you tell no one that I'm a girl," Cosette said.

"Of course, we women need to stick together, don't we Cosette?" Anne said with a smile.

Cosette and Anne never saw each other again after that night, for when Cosette woke up, she found a bloody knife, Anne gone when she helped her into bed and walked out to a murdered man. The teenager panicked when they thought she did it. That woman, Anne, framed her for murder. Cosette ran and she ran really fast so no one would catch her. However, Cosette ran so fast that she accidentally collided with a young woman, probably a few years older than her.

"I'm sorry," Cosette said. "I didn't look where I was going."

She offered a hand to the young woman, who glared at Cosette.

"Well you should watch next time," the young woman said.

"Apologies, Mademoiselle," Cosette apologized again.

"It's Madame," the woman corrected her. Cosette felt woozy after her whole ordeal that she suddenly collapsed on the ground. Meanwhile, the young woman stood there shocked at the boy. However, Constance looked closely and noticed that the boy was ...wearing a corset? Then it came to Constance, this wasn't no boy, it was a girl. Constance was not a cruel woman, for she would willingly help an injured teenager. She took the young girl back to her husband's house and began tending to her. The girl woke up an hour later and slightly calmed down when Constance assured her that she was safe at her house. She was very much alarmed when the young woman exclaimed, she knew that Cosette was not a boy but a girl.

"Why are you, a girl of fourteen, doing at Paris disguised as a boy?" Constance asked. Cosette looked up as Constance helped fasten her corset.

"Actually, I'm fifteen," Cosette said. She turned fifteen a couple of months ago. "My papa thought it was safer for me to travel under the name 'Charles d'Artagnan', and the age of eighteen, which is who I am pretending to be. Now I must avenge his death. The Musketeer, Athos, murdered my father. Now, which way to the musketeers' garrison. When I challenge him, he won't laugh and take me seriously better as a man than a woman."

After the corset was put back on, Cosette took her other clothing, sword and strapped its belt to her waist.

"You're in no shape to fight, if that's what you're thinking of," Constance said. "I have three older brothers. Even though you're not a man, I see you have the same exact look in your eyes."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, my two older sisters have the exact same look in their eyes," Cosette fired back. "And frankly, that's not your business."

"You made it my business when you fell at my feet."

"My apologies. I'm not always so ill-mannered. Might I enquire the name of my savior?"

"Bonacieux. Constance Bonacieux," Constance revealed.

"Pleasure. I trust you'll tell no one who I am," Cosette said. "I am not Cosette d'Artagnan. "

She took Constance's head shake of a yes as a promise not to reveal Cosette's identity.


	2. The Inseparables

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Inseperables**

**A couple hours later...the Musketeers' garrison...**

**"I'm looking for Athos!" Cosette yelled. Athos, from where Aramis and Porthos stood, looked around to see the fifteen-year-old girl disguised as a boy with a sword in hand. Athos was slightly confused. What could a boy possibly need him fore?**

**"You've found him," said Athos.**

**"My name is Charles d'Artagnan, of Lupiac in Gascony. Prepare to fight. One of us dies here."**

**Cosette glared at Athos who took up the girl's challenge.**

**"Now, that's the way to make an entrance," Aramis muttered to Porthos so Athos couldn't hear them.**

**"Can I ask why?" Athos asked in a monotone voice as he drew his sword.**

**"You murdered my father." Cosette answered.**

**"You're mistaken. I'm not the man you're looking for." It outraged Cosette that the man was speaking so calmly at the daughter of the man he murdered.**

**"Murderer!" Cosette yelled.**

**She charged Athos, who was more experienced in sword-fighting than she was. However, her father was a master swordsman, and he was surprised at her talents when she was only ten years old. Her mother and sisters were sometimes disapproved that Cosette acted more a boy ,but they couldn't help but be proud for her at the same time. Cosette continued.**

**"Do you deny you shot Alexandre d'Artagnan two days ago in cold blood?" Cosette said.**

**"I usually remember the men I kill. That name means nothing to me."**

**"Then you're a liar as well!" the fifteen-year-old cried and continued fighting with Athos.**

**"Remarkable. He's keeping up with Athos," said Aramis, impressed. Porthos shook his head and laughed.**

**"Rubbish. He just doesn't want to hurt the lunatic," Porthos said, earning a laugh from Aramis. Athos pinned the girl on the wall.**

**"That's enough!" Athos yelled. The girl struggled to attempt to strangle him but she was scared when his knife was at her neck as it embedded itself in the post next to her.**

**"That could have been your throat. Don't make me kill you over a mistake. I didn't kill your father and I don't want to kill you."**

**Athos released Cosette, who furiously threw a dagger at Athos, but luckily, Aramis yelled for his friend to look out. The older man moved out of the way as the dagger embedded itself in the pole.**

**"And that could have been your back. Now, fight me or die on your knees! I don't care which. No? Argh...!"**

**Athos really didn't want to hurt this little brat, but the boy was getting too emotional. Though he accepted she was a good fighter, Athos really couldn't believe she put up a fight.**

**"He said, enough," Aramis said, he and Porthos coming in to defend Athos.**

**"Very well. I'll fight both of you."**

**"Three of us?" Porthos laughed boisterously.**

**"Now, for God's sake, put up your sword."**

**"You'll have to kill me for it." the girl sneered.**

**Cosette couldn't take on three experienced fighters, as they cornered her again at the same wall that Athos had pinned her too.**

**"Lively little bugger, aren't ya?!" Porthos asked.**

**"Stop fighting! All of you!" The men and Cosette stopped and looked at Constance.**

**"Is three against one fair?" she asked.**

**"We weren't going to kill the boy," Athos said, as a child who didn't get what he wanted for Christmas.**

**"Weren't we?" Aramis asked.**

**"Next time, let us know." said Porthos.**

**"Madame Bonacieux, what are you doing here?" Athos asked casually.**

**"I followed him because I knew he was going to do something stupid."**

**"I don't need people to protect me." Cosette sneered.**

**"Don't say another word." Constance sneered. "If only men would think instead of fight, there might be more good ones left."**

**"Him, I'm not sure about. Her, I like." Arams said. Cosette rolled her eyes as Treville re-entered with guards sent by the king. They were ordered to arrest Athos charged with robbbery and murder and no trouble was to be brought. Aramis and Porthos stood there shocked.**

**"I'm not the man you're looking for." Athos said as he was taken away.**

**"Why did my father name you before he died?!" Cosette asked.**

**"I don't know," said Athos. Now Cosette was more confused then ever. If Athos didn't do it, then who did?**

**Porthos and Aramis were both shocked that those people accused him of the crimes he did not commit. However, since that girl... d'Artagnan was her name, accused Athos of killing her father and he was being arrested with robbery and murder, the two decided that if the girl helped them find the man truly responsible, then they could save Athos before he was to be executed.**

**Meanwhile, Cosette was taken back to the Bonacieux house where she met Constance's husband.**

**"Jacques-Michel Bonacieux at your service. Merchant in fine quality cloths and linens to the nobility. Perhaps you've...heard of me?" Bonacieux looked at her, hopefully praying that the girl heard of her.**

**"I'm afraid not, sir," Cosette said as Constance wrapped her wounded shoulder. She was too caught up in the fight she didn't notice it. She continued listening to Monsieur Bonacieux.**

**"So how did you come by these injuries?" Bonacieux asked.**

**"My injuries don't matter. I've failed my father. I came to kill the man that murdered him, but all I've found are more questions. I can't rest until I know the truth."**

**"That's lucky," said a voice. The voice of Aramis. Cosette suddenly stood up "because rest is out of the question."**

**The girl went to draw her sword,**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Porthos said. "We're not here to fight.**

**"Those Musketeers who attacked you, would you know any of them again?" Aramis asked.**

**Cosette, using her head, sheathed her sword.**

**"They all wore masks. I shot one of them," Cosette said. "His body might still be there at the inn."**

**Aramis nodded.**

**"All right, saddle up. We're leaving. "Cosette went to follow but Constance stopped them.**

**"This morning, you try and kill him, and now you're best friends?" Constance asked.**

**"Athos's life is at stake. He's to be executed in the morning for crimes he didn't commit, Aramis said. He pushed Cosette out the door. "Forgive the intrusion, Monsieur."**

**Cosette was glad to have Sapphire back as they rode back out to the inn where her life had ended. Her father dying in her arms, the small funeral, the grieving . Oh, Cosette couldn't even write to her sisters yet until his murder was avenged. The trio made their way to the body of the man Cosette killed a few days ago.**

**" He's no Musketeer." Said Porthos.**

**"Look at his clothes. There's two bullet holes," Cosette pointed at them.**

**"So?" Porthos asked. Was this boy really a lunatic?**

**"I only fired once," Cosette said. Aramis, being the medic of the group, looks closely at the victims clothing and wounds. He pointed at the one Cosette had created. " This is the shot that killed him. And this hole..." He points at the second hole. "... doesn't match any wound. It means he wasn't wearing the uniform when it was fired. But someone else was."**

**" Cornet."**

**"Those Musketeers didn't just disappear. They were attacked."**

**The Trio moved on. Cosette was paying attention very closely to Aramis and porthos conversation. They stop the horses and dismount. All three of them are disturbed by the crows that were painting corpses of the Dead Musketeers. Aramis and porthos both look down on the ground of their fallen Brothers. Cosette felt sympathy for them, as they lost their fallen brothers as she lost her father. Porthos was outraged.**

**"They shot them like animals and then stripped them of their uniforms!" Porthos yelled. Cosette stood there silently as a tear came down her face. She had been mistaken the whole time. Whoever did this probably killed her father as well.**

**Aramis came up and placed a hand on her shoulder.**

**" D'Artagnan, the men who did this killed your father as well," said Aramis. "If you want justice, help us find them and clear Athos's name,"**

**Cosette looked at him. She didn't need convincing that Athos was not responsible for her father's death. She nodded as they made their way back to Paris as Porthos finding Spanish gold was their next couple of clues where to go.**

**"I won it, in a card game," he answered.**


	3. Forgiveness

Cosette stood silently as the men interrogated Dujon, the Man who Porthos bested in the card game earlier. Cosette smiled at least twice when Aramis pretended to fire at the traitor and Porthos muttered "Bang" in the person's ear, when finally the second shot made Dujon talk.

"It was Captain Gaudet. Of the Red Guards. He told us to do it. He said he wanted a few men for a special mission. Something unofficial. An ambush to steal the King's letters. But Gaudet went mad. He killed them all. None of us knew it would be murder."

"You took this from Cornet," Porthos said, showing him the gold coin. "His saddle bags were full of Spanish gold."

"Gaudet said we could share it between us. I just.."

Cosette had enough so she grabbed him by the throat.

"Who murdered my father? Who?!" Cosette shouted.

"Gaudet. It was Gaudet!" The guard shouted. Porthos would be more than willing to let D'Artagnan go through with his revenge. However, they needed him alive. He pulled Cosette by the shoulder to push her away, but Cosette wouldn't move, so Porthos wrapped his arm around her mid-section and literally lifted her off the ground. Aramis put a hand on her shoulder to prevent Cosette from doing any more harm to the guard, and more importantly, herself.

The guard continued.

"He did it to blacken Athos's name. I'm not like him. I'm not a killer. I'm a soldier, like you.

Where is Gaudet now?"

"He's camped in the old ruins, outside the city gates. I'll show you where... Just don't kill me. "

"There, that wasn't so hard, now, was it?" Porthos said.

Hours later at night...

"Oh no, I'm not going up there," said Cosette.

"Well, it was your idea," Aramis pointed out.

The group had found where Gaudet and his men would be at. And now, the boys were making Cosette go up there to seduce the man who liked well men. This was strange, considering that Cosette was NOT a dude. She muttered, "of all the incompetent things..." The guard looked up at the young woman.

"What do you want?"

"50 sous and I'll take you to heaven."

"Are you one of those religious nutcases?" Cosette looked at the idiot.

"It was a metaphor. Never mind. You...can do whatever you like. I'm all yours. Clear enough?"

"Yeah... Five sous?"

"Five?!"

"All right, ten. But that's it."

"Fine!" Cosette sneered. Luckily, she took her chance and hit the man in the groin as he fell on top of her. She was wondering what was taking those two idiots so long.

They came running up towards her with smiles

"Ten sous?" Aramis said. "Shame on you.

"Took you bozos long enough," Cosette sneered. "Now can we get this over with!"

Cosette stormed into the fortress followed by Aramis and Porthos, who spotted Gaudet. Cosette's anger was finally catching up to her. There he was, the man who killed her father, going out unpunished. Framing an innocent man who didn't do anything wrong. Though Aramis talked about the element of surprise, Cosette couldn't take it any longer. She quickly rushed to the man who killed her father.

"Gaudet!" she yelled. The captain of the Red Guard looked at her.

What's your problem, boy?!" Gaudet shouted.

"You will pay for murdering my father," Cosette sneered. She entered the fight with her new brothers-in-arms. Aramis and Porthos fought, for Athos, for the lost Musketeers who were undeservingly murdered and for Alexandre. The boys were impressed with Cosette's fighting skills. When Cosette had him at her mercy, Aramis yelled at her.

"D'Artagnan! We need him alive!" Aramis shouted. Cosette looked up at Aramis and Porthos. and nodded. They were right, plus, he deserved to die another way.

"Death in combat is too honourable for you. I'd rather see you hanged," Cosette sneered. She turned to walk away when Gaudet got up with a dagger.

"D'Artagnan!' Aramis shouted. Cosette looked up. She plunged the sword into the man who she tried to kill. He saw an inch of her corset.

"Woman..." he said, pointing at her but Gaudet died right there. In that case, they were screwed. Their witness was dead... but Porthos looked into the cart and nodded and he whistled, showing, Aramis and d'Artagnan their proof.

"The stolen uniforms. They're all here," Porthos said. Aramis nodded and placed a hand on Cosette's shoulder.

"With Dujon's confession, that's all the proof we need."

Meanwhile back at the prison, Athos stood there, in the court yard. He was ready to die, unaware that Anne, Milady de Winter, was watching with satisfaction. However, the firing squad stopped.

"Come on, shoot, damn you!" Athos yelled.

"Hold your fire!" the captain yelled. Aramis and Porthos were there.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be in such a hurry to die. Your release. Signed by the King," Aramis said, the two men going down to their friends.

"Get these chains off him," said the Captain. Athos smiled at his two friends.

"I thought I'd finally shaken you two off."

"Believe me, there are easier ways," said Aramis, causing Athos to smile.

Cosette stood there, watching Athos make his way up the stairs. He stopped to look at the girl who nearly killed him, as she flashed a small smile in a form of an apology. Athos silently thanked her by giving her a slight shake of his head "yes" before going up to get his chains taken off of him. They had taken her to Treville, who was more than willing to allow Cosette to train to be a musketeer. However, he made her Athos, Aramis and Porthos' responsibility. To celebrate their victory, the Inseperables and Cosette

Cosette sat at the Wren with the rest of her friends (if that's what they could be called now.) Athos was sitting far from them.

"You come to Paris to kill Athos and end up saving his life. After a few drinks, I'm sure he'll appreciate the irony' Aramis assured her.

Cosette was looking at Athos, growing concerned.

"What's wrong with him, anyway?" Cosette asked.

"Oh, woman trouble. There was someone special once. She died. That's all he ever said. I'd better stay behind. He'll need someone to carry him home."

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" Aramis said, now that they were responsible to look after Cosette to train to be a musketeer.

"No, I have a place."

"In the arms of Madame Bonacieux?"

"She's a married woman," Cosette said. "Besides, she's older than me."

"How old are you?" Aramis asked.

"Eighteen," Costte answered.

"You really are from Gascony, aren't you?" Aramis chuckled.

"Besides, there's someone else. A woman I've only met once. The most beautiful I've ever seen. We have unfinished business."

"She sounds lively."

"You have no idea."

Cosette was going to find Anne again and be more suspicious of her if she ever found that woman again. Aramis got up to leave.

"Athos..."

"Game of cards? First king wins." Porthos said. Cosette looked at Athos, who was still drowning himself in ale. She decided to sit down and play the game.

Athos came and joined them.

"Oh, no, Porthos," said Athos, "I'm not about to let you con our new recruit."

"Oh come on, Athos, I wasn't going to con the boy, just play a game with him."

Cosette nodded, but Athos still wasn't persuaded. He leaned in closer to Cosette. "Careful, Porthos keeps a card up his sleeve."

Athos grabbed Porthos to make sure he wasn't hiding one, while Porthos gave him an "I told you so." look on his face. Cosette laughed. She looked at Athos.

"So, um, are we alright now?" Cosette asked. Athos spared a glance at her.

"Yeah, we are, d'Artagnan," Athos said with a nod. "I'll join you guys in this card game." He discarded the beer and joined Cosette and Porthos in their game.

Maybe having friends would be helpful for her.


	4. Letters and Grieving

**Interlude between episode 1 and 2. **

After playing those cards, Cosette called it a night, being able to have a rent paid for Bonacieux' demand.

It would take a couple of weeks for Cosette's letters to Amélie and Isabelle, for they lived in Pinon, happily married to their husbands, a pair of brothers, Jacques and Adam. By sheer luck, the letter came in the mail within a manner of ten days, addressed her under the name d'Artagnan. Constance slipped it up to Cosette in order for her husband not to see it. It was from Amelie and Isabelle.

_**Cosette**_

_**I honestly do not know what you were thinking disguising yourself as a man and challenging a Musketeer, who has multiple years of experience fighting while you do not. Father's death isn't easy on you but seriously, no woman challenges a man while also pretending to be one. Also, being a man to become a Musketeer sounds unbecoming and dangerous and I worry for you doing this. **_

_**However, you did manage to find out Father's killer with helps from the Musketeers. and you did manage to defend yourself against him, so, no matter what, as your older sisters, Isabelle and I will allow you to keep up this charade in order for you to protect yourself, since you don't know how many men would take advantage of a young woman like you.**_

_**Also, the farm will be inherited by Jacques, but be rest assured you have inherited a rather medium income to help pay off your rent with Monsieur Bonacieux. We will also pitch in to help, at least until you get commissioned for the King. **_

_**Please, remain safe, Baby Sister. Try not to do anything rash. **_

_**P.S. Constance has promised with your last letter that she will keep an eye on you. **_

_**We all love you**_

_**Your sister**_

_**Amélie**_

**Cosette looked at the other letter that was from her sister, Isabelle. And it was completely different from her point of view. **

_Cos, you are the craziest sister I've ever had. Going head to head with a Musketeer is ludicrous. However, if you didn't father's Killer would never have been revealed. We hope to visit Father's grave soon. I hope you know what your doing. I know most of us don't like you putting yourself in danger. Jacques and Adam worry for you too much, as they love you like a sister (since all they had was one younger brother and no sisters). They've listened to Amélie and me. Jacques worries so much for you that he's sending a small income for your rent (If Amelie didn't tell you that earlier). _

_However, I fully support your dream to becoming a Musketeer. Not many women are as fortunate as you to do this. Do stay safe little sister, and remember, don't let Paris change you. Stay the person I know you are (but please, don't do anything that will get you killed. _

_Love, Isabelle_

As you could tell, Amelie and Isabelle had different personalities. Amelie was more mature of the three sisters (mostly because she was the eldest). Isabelle, on the other hand, was more straightforward and slightly more adventurous than Isabelle was (nearly the same as Cosette herself). Amelie was the one like father but Isabelle was a combination of Father and Mother and Cosette was a spitfire like her mother.

Cosette knew she shouldn't worry her sisters and brothers-in-law but it was her life after all. She knew her sisters did not approve of her decision but they still begrudgingly accepted her role in this. Now only if Cosette could as well. Meanwhile, Constance watched Cosette opening her letters the whole time. Honestly, Cosette could cry if she wanted to.

"Are you alright?" Constance asked. She wasn't really close with Cosette at this point, but still, it was alright to wonder about her.

"What am I doing?" Cosette asked. She looked up at the older woman. "I must be out of my mind pretending to be a man. Constance looked at her knowingly.

"You know, it used to be quiet around here, but now, you've disturbed the quietness in the house," Constance said. Cosette nodded.

"I apologize for that," Cosette said. Constance shook her head.

"No, it was terrible, Cosette," said Constance.

Cosette looked to Constance, and then at the door.

"I'm always expecting Papa to walk through those doors, coming to greet me and give me the biggest hug. But now he's gone."

"Yes, and And you know what people do after they've lost someone? They mourn for them."

"I don't think I'll ever stop mourning," Cosette said, watching the fire crackling. Constance stood there for a moment. Until she cleared her throat.

"I could take you to your father's grave, if you want," Constance said.

"Yes, but what about your husband?"

"He has left for the rest of the week," said Constance. "We will ride out to your father's grave, but first, we must change your clothes."

Cosette knew she meant that they were going to fix up her corset. After doing so, the two women left on horseback. Cosette kept Sapphire at a steady pace as they made their way to the inn. Constance kept her distance as Cosette bent down to her father's grave at that local cemetery. She kissed the ground with her hand before Cosette collapsed, tears filling her eyes. Constance didn't know what to do at that point; until she walked over to Cosette and gave her a hug.

The two ladies left the cemetery to return back to the Bonacieux house. Luckily, there was no sign of Constance's husband being there. Constance told Cosette to go back upstairs to get some rest but told the young woman to keep on her own corset in case any of Cosette's men turned up. She didn't sleep though, she cried through most of the nap she was supposed to have.

What else was next for them?

However, how was Cosette going to deal with the fact she couldn't tell Constance about the ruse to get into a circle of criminals?


	5. Gaining Trust

**Chapter 5: Gained Trusts**

Cosette stood with her friends at her back. Out of all the ludicrous plans, this had to have been the worse. They needed her to get arrested in order to catch this Vadim character that had been threatening all of Paris. Immediately, she was arrested for illegal dueling and thrown into the Chatelet Prison, right with that Vadim character. However, she said absolutely nothing to him, especially when he looked at her rather curiously.

She felt immediately unsafe being in a room with that Vadim person. He learned she was a Musketeer, at least until Cosette mentioned that they were no longer her friends because they abandoned her to that terrible fight. She hoped this whole thing would be worth it, especially coming up with a story of how they caught her visiting her "mistress." They were both forced to face the Hangman's noose.

"Not me," said Vadim. "I'm going to walk out of here in broad daylight. And not a soul will lift a finger to stop me."

Cosette began wondering what she got herself into.

Then she began wondering, how was everyone doing without her?

Meanwhile, Athos, Porthos and Aramis stood before Treville, with the rest of the Musketeers surrounding them. Most of the men there hated all three of the Inseparables because of their responsibility for letting new recruit, D'Artagnan engage in a duel with the Red Guard. Everyone knew w that any such action was illegal and punishable by death. Treville made it all to convincing to make the whole community think Athos, Porthos and Aramis responsible, made them pretty much hated. Honestly, Athos was feeling uneasy about the whole thing. Letting a young man like d'Artagnan into a world of dangerous criminals. He was kind of worried d'Artagnan might either get himself killed or Vadim escape.

You knew the penalty for dueling, but let d'Artagnan go ahead!" Treville shouted, the other Musketeers giving the trio a glare.

"I don't like this. I've never been unpopular before," Aramis muttered.

"Did any of you think at all?!"

"Try trading places with me."

"But you're used to it. I'm more the romantic hero type," said Aramis.

"D'Artagnan is in prison because of you!" shouted Treville. "Alone... friendless... condemned. I hope you're very proud Dismissed!"

The gentlemen were sent to Treville's office to discuss the mission. It was all the sick ruse they needed. Athos wished that D'Artagnan didn't do this. The boy was too new for this job. Athos was worried she'd ruin the plan and get himself killed and send the criminals running.

"D'Artagnan was taken to the Chatelet at ten this morning. He's awaiting execution, at His Majesty's pleasure." Said Treville. He looked at the trio. "Congratulations. You had me convinced - and I knew the whole thing was a charade."

"We certainly fooled the rest of the men," said Aramis.

"They hate us. They think we betrayed a friend. It makes me sick," Porthos said. Athos knew he was being honest to that. Porthos had just met the boy and was genuinely fond of d'Artagnan.

"Provoking a duel was a brilliant idea," said Treville. "The world had to believe d'Artagnan's arrest was genuine."

"I still think one of us should have done it," said Athos.

"Vadim would never trust a King's Musketeer," said Treville. "It had to be someone he didn't know."

"He's a Gascon farm boy - promising, but raw. There's too much at stake."

"Well, he has to prove himself sometime, so why not now?" said Treville.

"Well, I think he can do it," Porthos said. "And I'm a pretty good judge of character."

Aramis chuckled at his best friend. "You're a terrible judge of character, especially when you're sober."

"Vadim stole enough gunpowder to start a small war. Where is it? What was he planning? Where are his men? If d'Artagnan can bring us the answers, then his life is worth the risk. Tomorrow is Good Friday. The Queen pardons a few deserving prisoners at this time every year. I've put you all on her guard detail. You can check on him, then."

Constance could not believe the men's incompetence. As her husband went up to talk to Captain Treville of his new cape. Cosette was a very dear friend to her theses past few days, so she couldn't believe how careless Aramis, Athos and Porthos were. Of course, when she saw Aramis greet her with, "A beautiful morning, Madame Bonacieux," Constance couldn't help but want to snap at him.

"I doubt if it looks so good from inside the Chatelet prison," Constance hissed.

"You've heard about d'Artagnan?" said Athos. Constance just could not believe how cold they were about this. Cosette was her friend.

"You know, these stories can be greatly exaggerated" said Porthos.

"Really? Mm. I was told you led him into danger and then abandoned him."

"That one's about right," said Aramis.

"He's your friend. What are you going to do about it?"

"We've been getting along well, but I wouldn't say friends, exactly."

Infuriated, she glared at Aramis before raising her hand and giving Aramis a huge slap.

"He trusted you!" she screamed. Monsieur Bonacieux saw what hse had done.

"My most humble apologies, sir!" said Bonacieux, he grabbed his wife's arm.

"I can't think what came over her."

"Your wife's actions were justified. It is I who should apologise," Aramis said. Constance glared at him as much as she could before Bonacieux escorted her out of the garrison. After the Bonacieux married couple left, Aramis rubbed the part where Constance had slapped his face.

Cosette snuck out of Vadim's infernal criminal group. Ever since their escape from prison, she had been utterly terrified of being there. This really was supposed to be a one-act show. Not a three act one. These criminals weren't to be trusted, she reminded herself. However, she didn't know she was being followed by Vadim's criminal man, Felix. Quietly, she followed Vadim to where a woman came out. Immediately, Cosette was panicking. Who was that blonde woman?

Shes topped the man travelling past her.

"This house, do you know who lives here?"

"Suzette Pinault. Everybody knows Suzette around here!" the man laughed. Honestly, Cosette could not believe some men around these parts. She was so glad that no one knew she was a woman. However, the girl panicked when someone put a pistol up to her head.

"You've got five seconds to explain what you're doing before I blow your brains into the next street," said the gruff voice. Cosette looked back at him.

"I was visiting my mistress," Cosette lied.

"Prove it," Felix said, his gun threatening at her back. Luckily for Cosette, Constance was there, outside her house. The young woman pointed to her.

"That's her."

"How do I even know you've met her? Huh?"

Cosette glared at him before carefully walking all the way up to Constance. Also luckily for Cosette, Constance was shorter than her.

"Sh, we're being watched," Cosette muttered. "For God's sake, pretend to kiss me and make it look good."

Constance looked to Cosette.

"You're a wanted woman, Cos," Constance said. "The Guards are everywhere."

"Whatever you've heard about me, don't believe it." Cosette muttered in her friend's ear.

"Go to Athos. Tell him to get here, as soon as possible."

"Come inside," said Constance. "You're not safe on the streets."

"You are the kindest and best woman on Earth, you know that?"

"Or the most stupid," Constance hissed. She walked away, with Cosette looking back at Felix.

"She's in a good mood. I may be some time," Cosette said.

"Vadim will hear of this," Felix sneered.

"Tell him" was all Cosette said as she gave him a fake smile.

"Vadim plans to murder the King and Queen," Cosette said. Athos, Porthos and Aramis were in the room with her. "Some fantasy of a peasant rebellion."

"Have you seen the gunpowder?" Athos asked. Cosetet shook her head to any question the men asked her.

"Vadim's careful. He doesn't say much."

"Does he trust you?"

"As much as he does anyone. Felix doesn't, but I can handle him. Vadim said the secret to a good trick is to make people look the wrong way. What do you think he meant?

"Honestly? I have no idea," Cosette answered.

Athos nodded. Cosette's part of the plot was over. She'd done enough.

"You've done enough. We'll take it from here," said Athos.

"NO!" Cosette snapped, ignoring the look Athos was giving her. "Pick him up now and the King and Queen are still in danger."

"What do you suggest?"

"I go back in," Cosette answered.

The foursome stopped talking as Constance came in, with a trey of trinks. Constance glared at the men but looked at Cosette rather peeved and sympathetically at he same time.

"They told me about the duel and your imprisonment, that it was all faked," Constance sneered at Aramis.

"Rather well, you have to admit," Aramis blurted out. With another slap from Constance, Aramis rubbed the side of his cheek.

"What for this time?"

"Letting me think the worst. First I thought you were a condemned man, then a fugitive and now...this! How many ways can a man think of to get himself killed?"

Cosette had no shame in hiding the truth from everyone in the world, but she did when it came to Constance, the woman who practically became a sister to her. Aramis looked to D'Artagnan and smiled at her.

"I think she likes you," Aramis muttered to her. Cosette shook her head at Aramis' suggestion. Athos, meanwhile, didn't think he could take this anymore. This was too dangerous for any Musketeer, including d'Artagnan.

"It's too dangerous, d'Artagnan," Athos told her. Cosette looked a little betrayed.

"I can do this," Cosette said. "Please, trust me."

Athos looked at her for a few seconds before he genuinely smiled to her, and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

* * *

Cosette stared down at the dead body of Vadim. She had killed someone because it was in self-defense. Now, it was saving the whole country. Not even when Athos came up to her and told her she did good by putting a hand on her shoulder. However, she remained quiet. If this was her new life now, Cosette didn't want it any more. Declared a free woman, Cosette was allowed back into the Bonacieux house, and couldn't help but reflect on what had happened these past few days.

Whatever this life was, Cosette had no choice but to accept it.


	6. Emile Bonnaire

**Chapter 6: Emile Bonnaire**

Cosette finally arrived to the harbor and had Sapphire taken to the stables. Now, she wished the boys would actually come drag her along rather than just telling her when and where to meet them. She was pretty mad at them for getting her in danger with that Valdim character a few weeks ago. And Aramis fussing over her wounds was very annoying. Cosette was just lucky he didn't look any further. They were treating her differently. Luckily, they were treating her like a normal human being and not a tag along kid. She spotted her friends and sat next to Aramis, all four watching the man they came here to collect: Emile Bonnaire, a man who broke the peace treaty between France and Spain.

What disgusted Cosette even further was that the man was flirting with a young woman...and she was seduced by a feather.

"Seduced by a feather. Really?" Cosette muttered. Aramis came down and whispered in her ear and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Anyone can tell a woman she's beautiful," said Aramis. "Making her believe it... is where the genius lies."

Turns out, Athos was right, as there was a lot of people watching Bonnaire. And things got really interesting when a woman came in to attack Bonnaire flirting with another woman. Cosette nearly got up but Aramis stopped her and pushed her back into her seat.

"I want to see how this plays out," Aramis said and Cosette couldn't help but laugh at that. That was when all hell broke out. The musketeers and Cosette quickly entered the fight, firing their pistols and sword fighting. When it was done with, Bonnaire looked at the men.

"Gentlemen, thank you. Thank you. I can't thank you enough. Lucky for me you were here."

"Not entirely," said Athos. 'Emile Bonnaire, I am Athos of the King's Musketeers. You are under arrest. We're taking you to Paris to appear before the King."

"Er, no... I'm afraid I can't, er, can't travel today cos I've got important business..." said Bonnaire.

"Your business will have to wait." said Athos.

"Right. What about her?"said Cosette, pointing towards the woman who tried to kill Bonnaire.

"I have a name. It is Maria Bonnaire," said the woman.

"Gentlemen, my wife," said Bonnaire.

"That explains a lot," Cosette said, earning a laugh from Porthos.

"Any hidden weapons we should know about?" Athos asked.

"Er, no. No, I never carry any concealed weapons." However, the boys found weapons hidden with him. Bonnaire laughed. The musketeers shook their head in disgust. Porthos chuckled and patted him good-heartedly on the back. The two men dressed in black approached what appeared to be papers Bonnaire lost. Cosette could tell the hostility in their voices being hidden in their voices.

"Paris it is," said Bonnaire. "But grant me one last favour before we go. A few moments alone with my wife."

"You must think we're stupid," Cosette said. She looked at her friends, in which Aramis shrugged and Porthos laughed a little bit. She looked back at Bonnaire. "Hm, terribly sorry, apparently we are."

" I must have your guarantee that you won't try to escape, monsieur," said Athos.

"You have my word on it... as a gentleman."

"D'Artagnan," Athos said. Cosette shook her head as Athos wanted her to show them to their room to spend alone. The Bonnaires followed her, where Maria was allowed in first. Bonnaire stopped and looked at Cosette.

"I must ask, what is a girl doing with a group of musketeers," Bonnaire asked the teenager. Cosette looked up at him alarmed. How did he know?!

"You are mistaken..." Cosette began.

"Oh, I know a girl when I see one," Bonnaire said to the teenager, who glared at him.

"Okay, three things," Cosette said. She had enough, "One, I am not a girl I'm a WOMAN!" Since the life expectancy was short, Cosette was considered a woman. "Two, it's none of your business. And three, you tell anyone who I am, I will hunt you down and kill you myself. Got that?"

Bonnaire nodded, disturbed by the girl's warning and entered the room the Musketeers gave him. As Cosette predicted, he did think they were stupid, and as predicted, Bonnaire attempted to escape. Cosette really, really hated having to ride horses. She loved Sapphire, no doubt but this was taking them too long.

"You know, we could probably walk to Paris quicker than this, Athos," said Cosette. "Ditch that wagon and we might make progress."

Athos chuckled at his young friend. "D'Artagnan, Bonnaire hopes his exotic gifts will soften the King's mood."

"Do you think he's right?"

"It costs us nothing to humour him." Suddenly Aramis came up on his horse.

"We're being followed!" Aramis announced. "By two men dressed in black, about a mile behind."

"The men from the inn?" Athos asked.

"Yes."

"What are they waiting for?" Cosette asked.

"If we stay off the road, we should lose them."

They made their stand at a farm. Cosette, Aramis and the others fought. Cosette looked and saw Porthos fall to the ground wounded.

"Porthos!" Cosette yelled, quickly rushing to him. The rest of the men who survived quickly rushed away.

"Easy, d'Art..." Porthos began. Aramis came running next to Cosette, who quickly moved out of the way.

"Are you all right?" Aramis asked.

"That's enough. I've no argument with you, only with him!" said a new voice.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce my business partner, Paul Meunier."

"On the face of it, I'd say your partnership isn't going well," Aramis said from Porthos' side, Cosette nodding before focusing back on Porthos.

"I funded Emile's expeditions for eight years, and yet I discover his ship has arrived, my cargo is nowhere to be found, and he's made no contact with me. There was no..."

"There was no time, Paul! I was forced to travel to Paris without warning."

"Hand him over and we will be on our way," said Meunier.

"I sympathise with your grievances, monsieur," said Athos. "No doubt your partner is a cheat and a swindler. However, it is our duty to deliver him safely to Paris, so... you must wait and seek justice there."

"I'm not leaving without him."

"That is unfortunate, because neither are we."

"I don't suppose I have a say in this, do I?" Bonnaire asked, and silenced himself when Athos glared at him.

"Tell your men to lay down their weapons. I will inform the cardinal of your claims against Bonnaire," said Athos.

"How do I know you won't betray me?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. If I see your scouts on the road again, there won't be any second chances."

Paul looked at them confused. "What scouts?"

"Two men in black. They've been on our tail since Le Havre."

"They're not mine. I'm not the only man with an account to settle with Emile Bonnaire."

Athos was both shocked and confused. If they weren't his scouts, then whose were they? Cosette looked at Porthos in concern.

"Will I lose my arm?" Porthos asked Aramis, who shook his head.

"No, but you might lose your life." Aramis answered.

"That bad?"

"It requires needlework and soon." Aramis looked at Cosette, "DArtagnan, come here and press Porthos's wound to stop the blood." Cosette nodded, rushing towards Porthos and doing what Aramis told her.

"Will he make it to Paris?" Athos asked.

"He won't make it to the next village unless I get a chance to sew up that wound."

"Do you think we should leave the road and look for shelter?" Cosette asked as Aramis bound Porthos' wound.

"Not here. We will ride on for a few miles and then find somewhere."

Aramis signaled for Cosette to continue. She took the rest of the rap for Porthos.

"Porthos isn't fit to ride anywhere."

Athos looked at Cosette, who finished up patching Porthos up. .

"Get him on the cart." However, Aramis placed a hand upon her shoulder to stop the girl from Athos' command and angrily confronted his friend.

"Didn't you hear what I said?! If we don't operate soon, he'll die," Aramis cried.

"We'll wait till it's dark," said Athos.

Aramis had enough. He grabbed onto his friend's doublet and yelled. "What's the matter with you?! Don't you care about Porthos?"

Athos stopped. He was too focused on going through the King's command that he wasn't putting Porthos first. Of course, Athos cared about Porthos, as his friends' health were more important than completing a mission.

"All right. I know somewhere... nearby," Athos said.

"Why didn't you mention it before?" Cosette asked.

"Thought didn't occur to me," Athos simply said. Cosette rolled her eyes but they followed through with Athos' plan. 


	7. Comte de la Fere

**Chatper 7: The Comte de la Fere**

Cosette and Aramis helped Porthos onto the cart and made their way towards the safe place Athos mentioned. However, they didn't appear to notice the glares that everyone was sending Athos, as if he had been here before. It was very strange seeing him act like this. Finally making their way to the big manor that was on the hill, Cosette watched Aramis lying Porthos on a table to operate on his wound as Athos went and unlocked the closed doors.

"I tell you something," said Bonnaire to Athos, "if this place is for sale, I might be interested."

"It's not," Athos said bluntly.

"No, you're right. It is a bit dark. I don't suppose there's anything to take the edge off?"

"There's wine."

"Oh. Oh, I have something better. A bottle of rum bouillon. Colonists makes it out of sugar molasses. So potent, they call it killdevil. We'd best get acquainted. So, how did you know about this place?"

"I own it," Athos said.

Then it hit Cosette. Athos used to be the Comte de la Fere. She began wondering whatever happened but then also remembered that it wasn't any of her business to know Athos' past unless he wanted to share it. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted when Bonnaire tried talking himself out of having to watch them path Porthos up. However, he refrained when the fifteen-year-old girl glared at him, remembering her warning if he revealed she was a woman.

Back to Porthos, Cosette hated seeing her brother-in-arm suffer.

"You must be skilled at this yourself," said Bonnaire.

"Better with sail than skin," Aramis said.

"Fine needlework, Aramis does," Porthos said with the pain shooting at his side. "Should have been a seamstress."

"Two inches deep, that blade went, but you wouldn't know, would you?" Aramis asked sarcastically. "This one I trussed up during a skirmish we had in Poitiers. Stitching that's fine enough for the Queen's chemise."

"I agree. But perhaps you should save this tour for another time, 'Mis," said Cosette. Aramis nodded and looked to Athos.

"If you could prepare the patient."

"Porthos... "Athos said. Porthos looked up to Athos, who pulled back and punched him into unconsciousness. Cosette gasped.

"Whoa, what the hell is wrong with you two?!" Cosette shouted, pointing at Porthos.

"Calm down, d'Artagnan," Athos told her.

"Calm down? After knocking him unconscious?" Cosette said.

"Hey, it's easier for us, D'Art," Aramis said.

"It's the best way with Porthos. " Athos added. "We've learned from experience." Aramis nodded, but Cosette couldn't help but shake her head from the craziness.

It was well into the morning and Porthos was awake now, trying to realign his jaw.

"Did someone punch me?" Porthos asked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Cosette said. Of course she knew that Porthos still felt that. After all, it was Athos who punched him to knock it out. She grabbed onto a bucket. "I'll go fetch some water."

She walked away, hearing Porthos groan one last time. She saw Athos looking at the paintings around the room. Cosette noticed that one of the paintings was ripped.

"Hey. What happened here?" Athos looked at her.

"Vandals, I suppose," Athos answered. Cosette looked at another painting. One picture of Athos and another of a man who looked like he could be a relative of Athos's. "And this? Who's this?"

"Thomas, my younger brother." Athos said. "Everyone's favourite."

"What happened to him?"

"He's dead."

"I'm sorry," Cosette quickly apologized. Cosette closed her eyes, the thoughts of losing her father crossed her mind again.

Athos knew that Cosette was thinking about her father, but he didn't say anything.

She walked away with the jug of water after stopping by at the well when Aramis called out for her. Without a second thought, Cosette threw the jug down and ran up to Aramis and took his spy glass. Surprisingly, it was not the Spanish or Bonnaire's associate. It was his wife's. The musketeers, Cosette and Bonnaire all ran out to see Marie, holding what appeared to be her wound. she claimed to have been attacked by two men in black. Cosette went to help her until Marie pointed a gun at her.

"D'Artagnan!" the musketeers shouted.

"Now, if you want to remain a pretty little girl, you'll drop your weapons," she said. Cosette immediately did so. She looked to the three Musketeers who had their guns pointed at Maria if she did anything; However, Cosette shook her head to them. Athos wasn't going to let the boy be shot. They let their weapons fall to the ground. Emile laughed at Marie's deception and got on the horse. Cosette took up a pistol and quickly went back to the Musketeers.

"D'Artagnan, you alright?" Aramis asked. Despite saying nothing, he had become very fond of the girl.

"Yeah," the girl answered.

They waited until they were out of view when Cosette and the others told Porthos to remain at the manor as they chased after the Bonnaires. They were greeted by the unwanted assistance of the Spanish firing at them.

Following the Bonnaires, she noticed Marie was on the road, dead and couldn't help but feel anger at the fact that Emile Bonnaire had left her on the road.

"Come on Sapphire, go girl," she urged her horse. Sapphire, always the fast horse cornered Bonniare near a tree, who was coercing his horse to move on. Cosette rolled her eyes.

"It's a classic mistake. A horse can gallop two miles at most. If you'd have kept doing a nice, even canter, you might have escaped."

"Yes, I suppose if I was a farm girl," Bonnaire sneered at her, "I'd know that sort of thing."

Cosette nodded, giving a fake, sweet smile.

"Now..." Cosette reached for her pistol and aimed it at Emile. "Get down. You can walk back. Give that horse a rest," Cosette keep her eye on Emile as he walked. She had Sapphire and the horse Bonnaire tried to steal to Athos' manor. She and the other Musketeers entered with Bonnaire. However, Porthos immediately went to attack Bonnaire in a fit of rage. Cosette and Athos struggled to hold him back.

"Porthos!" Cosette yelled. Porthos yelled in pain and they could hear his skin rip up again.

"There goes my needlework," said Aramis.

"Porthos! Enough! What's going on?" Athos yelled.

"That's Bonnaire's cargo. Men, women, children. It's a slave ship. The drawings make it look far worse than it really is. Look at this one. People packed on the deck like fish at the market. I envied him. Boasting about his plans to farm tobacco. Boasted that labour is cheap out there. It isn't cheap labour, is it, Bonnaire?" Porthos wouldn't listen to any of his friends, nor to Bonnaire's excuses as Cosette looked at Porthos with sympathy. Athos made Porthos look at him.

"Slavery is cruel and disgusting, but..." Athos said, not even intimidated by Porthos grabbing his doublet. "But it's not a crime."

"I heard stories about those ships as a child. Oh, hellish stories. Know why they're shackled? Hm? To stop 'em jumping overboard. Yeah, cos... that's better... than watching your friends, your family, your children die of starvation... and sickness... and hopelessness."

"You'll get your justice, Porthos," they promised him. "The King will see to that."


	8. The Tragic Story of Athos and Milady

**Chapter 8: The Tragic Story of Athos and Milady de Winter**

The Musketeers decided to hold a funeral for Maria and give her a proper burial. Cosette hated the way that Emile Bonnaire had abandoned his own wife to save his own skin. Aramis prayed over her with last rites, and as he did that, Cosette saw that Athos was not amongs them. He must have been dealing with his own problems. After Maria's burial, Cosette noticed Athos had been acting even more strange the more they stayed there. She found him underneath a tree, thinking. She cleared her throat and said, "What are you doing?"

"There's someone I need to see in the village." She was worried about him.

"Let me come with you," Cosette said. "You haven't been yourself since we got to this place."

"Keep an eye on Porthos. Don't leave him alone with Bonnaire," he said instead. Cosette wished Athos would just OPEN up to her, but he always rebuffed her. He just would never reveal ANY secrets with her.

"At least tell me where you're going."

"Just get back on the road as soon as you can. Get Bonnaire to Paris."

Cosette rolled her eyes.

"Men!" Cosette muttered. She couldn't believe how stubborn they could be. She returned back to the manor, where she told Aramis and Porthos they were leaving by Athos' orders. However, Cosette was very worried for him. She couldn't just leave Athos to suffer but Porthos and Aramis had other ideas.

"We should wait for Athos," said Porthos.

"He'll meet us when he's ready," said Aramis.

"Porthos is right. We should wait," Cosette said.

"You should trust Athos to handle his own affairs. We're leaving now," said Aramis. The company stood out. However, Cosette refrained from moving as she held onto Sapphire's reins. "D'Artagnan, let's move."

LINE DIVISION

There is fire when Cosette comes back to the mansion with Sapphire right behind her. She panicked, just like when Porthos was injured.

Cosette heard a horse from a distance. But Athos was in the fire. She'd be crazy to get in there. Yet again, she was a fifteen year old girl disguising herself as an eighteen-year-old boy, so this wasn't any crazier. She yelled out for her friend's name, yelled. She put her arm over her mouth and nose and began coughing. Cosette opened the door and saw Athos on the floor.

"Athos. It's me. It's d'Artagnan," Cosette said. She ran to Athos and with all her strength, put his arm around her shoulder, but he still remained on the floor.. "Come on, get up. Get up!"

Surprisingly, Athos was easy to pick up off the ground. The two of them collapsed onto the grass. Cosette took off her waterskin and dipped the water onto a cloth. She quickly splashed water on his face and began clearing the soot off.

"What happened? Who was that woman?"

"Since we arrived, I felt her presence everywhere," Athos said. Cosette looked at him confused. "I thought I was imagining it."

"Who? Who?"

"My wife. She died five years ago now, by my orders. She was a cold-blooded murderer, so I had her taken from the house and hung from the branch of a tree,"

"Look at me. Look at me!" Cosette yelled. He looked at her. "Are you saying the ghost of your dead wife tried to kill you?"

"She's not dead, d'Artagnan," Athos said. "She survived."

"This was her revenge?" Cosette asked.

"It was my duty. It was my duty to uphold the law!" Athos mumbled then shouted as he gripped onto the grapples of Cosette's tunic. "My duty to condemn the woman I love to death! I've clung to the belief that I had no choice. Five years learning how to live in a world without her. What do I do now?"

The young woman didn't say anything as they stood their on the grass as the manor burned down to the ground. Now, she began wondering what Athos would do when he found out of her secret. Would he have her executed too? She could only imagine the utter betrayal Athos would feel when her, another woman important to his life, was also lying of who she was too.

Athos and Cosette said nothing to each other after that. They continued walking through the forest and were finally in Paris when Athos noticed the Spanish gentleman from before.

"Our Spanish friend," Athos said. "Leave him to me."

"No!" Cosette grabbed his horse's reins. "Athos that is a terrible idea."

"I didn't say it was good," Athos said. "If something bad were to happen to you, I won't forgive myself."

Cosette was surprised he was saying something like that. Then again, she did remember that Treville put Athos in charge of keeping an eye on her and that he revealed something he should never had said to her. Athos couldn't admit it but say that he trusted the girl disguised as a boy

"Go home, get some rest, I promise I'll be fine," Athos looked at her sternly. "Promise me you'll go straight home, D'Artagnan."

Cosette looked to consider the order but instead of inquiring anything else, she nodded.

"And d'Artagnan," Cosette stopped and looked at her friend. "Say nothing to the others of what happened."

"You have my word," she promised with a small smile and made her way to the Bonacieux house. Cosette heeded Athos' words and went home. When she saw Constance sitting at the table and noticed she looked troubled.

"You look troubled, Constance, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Constance lied but Cosette gave her a look that told her 'I know you're hiding something', so Constance sighed.

"There was a woman here while you were away. She said her name was Milady de Winter. She seemed to know you...quite well."

Cosette froze. She never heard of that woman. "Milady de Wi... I don't know any Milady de Winter."

"Dark hair, green eyes," Constance began. Cosette looked at her.

"What did she want?"

"She's offering my husband work."

"That's good."

"She frightened me, Cos," Constance said, calling Cosette by a nickname. She stopped herself from calling Cosette by her father's nickname but the girl really wouldn't care. Cosette wasnt sure how to respond.

**TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM**

"Bonnaire has more lives than a cat," Cosette sneered. She just COULD NOT believe that Bonnaire was getting away with everything, especially having the Cardinal as a patron. She felt like punching a wall (if she could) She sat down.

"If only those Spanish spies had taken his last one, hm?" said Porthos. "Or I had."

"What did they want with him, anyway?" Armis asked. Athos came down from his report to Treville and revealed what the Spanish spy had told him.

"The Spanish King wrote to Louis demanding he put a stop to Bonnaire's activities," said Athos. "The spies were sent to make sure he didn't escape en route and to shoot him if he did."

"Oh, we should have let them." said Porthos. Cosette nodded .She wish they did. Athos looked at them in confusion, but Aramis explained, "Bonnaire's in business with the cardinal."

"He won't be punished?" Athos asked shocked.

"Rewarded," Cosette answered.

"Well," Aramis said, raising his glass of wine. "Here's to us dying together on some forgotten battlefield while Bonnaire ends his days old and fat and rich."

Cosette sighed as Aramis dumped the cup's content on the floor.

"That man... will go on to destroy thousands of lives..." said Porthos. "And there's not a damn thing we can do to stop him."

**TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM TM**

The plan really wasn't that difficult. First, Athos had to find the Spanish gentleman again and convinced him to give Bonnaire to Spain if he left quietly. They made it back to le Favre, each rushing into Bonnaire's ordered Cosette to lead Bonnaire to the ship where the Spanish spy would be leading.

She promised that the captain would see Bonnaire's travel and left before he could inquire about the Spanish soldier.

The key to Bonnaire's warehouse,"she heard Athos as she went back. He was talking with Meunier. Cosette sat down, watching the exchange. "Everything in it is rightfully yours. If I were you, I'd move it before the cardinal takes an inventory. No-one must ever know of this. Technically, we're both guilty of treason."

"My lips are sealed," said Meunier. He and Athos shook hands and left with his key.

"So, as far as the cardinal is concerned, the Spanish kidnapped Bonnaire," Athos said.

"And spirited him away," said Aramis.

"Embarrassing," said Porthos. "But there's not much he can do about it."

"Godspeed, Bonnaire," Aramis said, raising his glass. "May your time in a Spanish prison be long and uneventful."

"Let's see him adapt to those circumstances." Porthos said. He and the other Inseperables took their glasses and clanked them together.

The quartet left the inn, ready to make their way back to Paris. Athos and Cosette shared looks with each other but said nothing. What she did not notice was the woman watching her and Athos in the fog.


	9. The Homecoming

**These next two chapters are the last of the ten-chapter update. It was fast because these were already written on Wattpad. However, after this, I'll upload a chapter once every other Wednesday. So, next update will be on April 17. Thank you to those who have taken their time reading this. Tell me what you guys think and if there's anything you want to see other than me posting ones based on episodes. (like chapter 4, which was an interlude between episode 1 and 2. Honestly, it be pretty boring if I just write based on episodes.). **

**Also, I'm skipping episode four because it is unnecessary to the story. Please don't hate me for it, but I promise it did occur. This episode was necessary because it acts as a catalyst for Cosette's guilt of hiding her secret from her friends. Anyways, enjoy the last of this ten episode update. **

**Chapter 9: The Homecoming**

* * *

It was a very strange birthday celebration for Porthos. First of all, from what Cosette learned, this day was not actually Porthos' birthday. It was just a day he picked out since he didnt know his real one. Poor man. His mother died when he was very young and had no idea who is father is. Second, a drunk and unbelievably convinced Aramis to be a target with an melon on his head and Porthos was going to shoot it off him. She really did not understand her best friends' antics, especially something like this. It was both very terrifying and interesting. Sometimes, Cosette thought they loved putting themselves in danger.

Now, Athos was just smiling confidentially. So, it was obvious that Porthos has done this before multiple times. The man realized Cosette was panicking, especially wringling her fingers together once in a while.

"Don't worry. He's made this shot a hundred times," Athos assured her but Cosette gave him an incredulous look.

"He's drunk" Cosette pointed out.

Athos smiled proudly, his eyes not leaving Aramis. He did glance at Cosette at least a couple of times. "He's never made it sober."

And as Athos predicted, Porthos did didn't miss the shot. Cosette sighed in relief. However, it was far from over. When Porthos thought htey should try with a blindfold next, Cosette couldn't handle it anymore and she could tell that Aramis and Athos couldn't either. Aramis had that nervous look in his eyes, as if they tried it once before.

"No, no, we're done playing life or death games!" Cosette said.

"It is getting late, anyways," Athos said.

"Well, I'm going down to the Wren," said Porthos. He staggered away from his friends. Cosette looked at him worriedly.

"Um, aren't you guys going to walk with him?" Cosette asked, her eyes never leaving the drunken Porthos.

"I think he'll be fine, d'Artagnan," Aramis said. Cosette glared at him.

"Do I have to remind you the last time you were drunk when you thought those men..." Cosette began. Aramis cut her off by covering her mouth.

"We promised we wouldn't speak of it again," Aramis said. Cosette smirked, remembering incident. Aramis thought those men were women and he began flirting with them. And Athos wanted to know what the two were talking about.

"I hope you two aren't getting into trouble," Athos said.

"No way, Athos," Aramis said. He put an arm around Cosette's shoulders. "we've been clean for a long time. "

Cosette shrugged his arm off her shoulders.

"Look, the point is, Porthos and Aramis both act different when they're drunk," Cosette said.

"Yes, but now, I suggest you both go home and get some sleep," Athos said.

"Now, I don't think..." Cosette began.

"Don't start, Charles d'Artagnan," Athos said. See, Athos and the other Musketeers didn't know Cosette was a girl, and she chose Charles, for it was the name of her mother's father. She had loved her maternal grandfather. Now, he really was with her in spirit because of her alias. .

"Okay, okay, I'm going home!" Cosette said, rolling her eyes. She wished her brothers in arms goodnight and headed home to the Bonacieux household.

She thought that maybe Athos could be right BUT she also felt that Porthos was going to get in trouble and something bad would happen. She just hoped she was wrong.

Unfortunately, Cosette was right. Something bad did happen last night. Porthos had been accused of murdering an innocent man. She wished that for once she was wrong. However, the past three months Cosette has known Porthos, she knew that he would never attack anyone, not even murdering a young boy. She remembered that morning when Aramis and Athos came to Bonacieux Manor and told her what happened. They went to the prison that Porthos was being held at.

"You didn't kill him!" Athos snapped. It shocked them all to see Athos so out of character. Cosette looked at Porthos.

"Hey, is there anything you need?" Cosette asked.

They heard a man screaming. That was when Porthos answered, "A decent lawyer."

"That's not funny," Cosette said.

"I wasn't trying to be, kid," said Porthos. Cosette could not help but look at him sympathetically.

"There's been a misunderstanding," said Athos. "We'll clear it up."

"And you never know. We might get lucky with the judge," Aramis said.

Cosette, as she stood in between Aramis and Athos, glared at the man in her right because they were NOT lucky with the Judge.

"Get lucky with the judge, huh?" Cosette asked. Aramis shrugged his shoulders.

"Hm. What do I know about the judicial system?" Aramis asked. Cosette rolled her eyes.

She'll admit it: Cosette absolutely hated the judge. He kept demeaning both Treville and Porthos. Porthos was honestly and cordially telling his story but the judge did nothing but insult the young man, including their captain. Honestly, how could these men not want to attack the judge right now.

"Let me tell you something life has taught me, Captain! You can dress your dog in a fine suit, but once a mongrel, always a mongrel. A man lies dead, murdered! An example must be made! Porthos du Vallon... I find you guilty and sentence you to death. Sentence to be carried out immediately."

"This is irregular, sir! I will lodge an appeal with the King." Treville yells.

"That is your right, Captain. Take this man to the gallows."

Cosette had enough. She was going to leap across the banister however, Aramis and Athos stopped her.

"Attacking those guys isn't a very smart idea, d'Artagnan," said Aramis. She frowned, knowing he was right. When they were sure that Cosette wasn't going to do anything rash, they let her go. The trio watched as the guards stripped Porthos of his arm guard that bore the Musketeers' fleur-de-lis and drag him away. Treville ran to what was left of the Inséparables.

"Delay them," he ordered. Cosette, Aramis and Athos left without hesitation. the trio had to delay them. They rushed outside the door to the cart that Porthos was being held captive on. Cosette began panting, not realizing she lost Aramis and Athos.

"you know, most girls my age are either getting married, having children, or even dreaming about men," Cosette muttered as she ran ". But no. I just have to sword fight, get lacerations, and I just had to accept Treville offer to be a Musketeer trainee. " She quickly abandoned the thoughts, her head filled with worries about Porthos. Then, a miracle. She saw the cart Porthos was on.

"Porthos!" Cosette shouted, the worry clearly in her expression on her face. She has to get to him. However, she was too late, for a group of masked men had gotten to him first. They failed. They failed to delay the guards. However, one of the men that Cosette shot landed on the ground, she noticed a tattoo that he had. She, Athos and Aramis went to follow them. What was going on here?

Athos caught up with Cosette and realized the man that Cosette shot was a criminal based on the Fleur de lis branded on his shoulder. After a thorough search of the city, Cosette and the Musketeers journey led them to the Court of Miracles.

* * *

Cosette wasn't easy around this place. She saw that the inhabitants were taking whatever weapons they had and beating them against the banisters they were near. Either they were trying to intimidate them or they were just doing it because they were bored. But it was obviously the first choice.

"Why are they doing that?" Cosette asked in annoyance

"It's a warning," Aramis answered. He looked to see Cosette reaching for her sword. "Do nothing, unless you're attacked."

"So, where are we?" Cosette asked.

"The Court of Miracles," Athos answered.

"This is too dangerous. We should turn back." says Aramis.

"What about Porthos?" Cosette asked.

"He'll be safe for now," said Aramis. "He has friends here."

She moves as Athos put his hand on Cosette's shoulder. Now Cosette was filled with questions: why would Porthos have friends in the Court of Miracles? And how did Athos and Aramis know all these things? Her thoughts were interrupted when Athos came back for her by grabbing her by the wrist and whispered, "Do I have to tie you to my wrist? Do stay close, d'Artagnan. The Court of Miracles tend to take advantage of young Men."

"Would you two care to tell me more about Porthos? I feel I know you both more than I know him," said Cosette.

"Porthos was an orphan, born and raised here." Said Aramis.

"Among thieves?" Cosette said. She looked at the criminals around them. He never said a word. Aramis looked back at her.

"Little touchy about it."

"So, why do they call it the Court of Miracles?"

"Because entering it opens the eyes of blind men. And gives more cripples the use of their legs than our Lord ever did."

Athos said all those things to a young man as he expressed good as one who was in perfect health. He handed the boy coins.

"Buy an instrument," said Athos. "You have the hands of a musician." The boy nodded. Back to Cosette, she was going to help prove that Porthos did nothing of the sort to kill that boy.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

"I'll go into the Court to find Porthos. D'Art, Aramis, Go to the Wren. See what you can find out.

"Athos," Cosette said. He looked back at her as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I hope you don't die in there." Athos raised an eyebrow.

"Good luck to you, too, d'Artagnan," Athos said, giving her one of his rate small grins. Cosette nodded. She went to follow Aramis to the Wren, where they would talk with the drunk woman that Porthos had mentioned earlier. of course, it wasn't hard finding her.

"Pardon, Madame," Aramis said. He took off his hat. "I am Aramis of the Kings Musketeers." He pointed at Cosette as he sat down. "This is my friend d'Artagnan."

"Musketeers huh?" The drunk woman said. "Here to talk about that young man who got shot?"

Aramis and Cosette were shocked to hear she knew. Apparently, news travels fast in Paris.

After a moment of silence, she asked, "Is it raining Musketeers outside?"

" I'm guessing you saw our friend here," said Aramis. He was sitting across from her while Cosette stood by a nearby beanpole with her arms crossed.

"Yes. Tall, better-looking than you." Aramis was a little shocked. The women around here found Aramis to be the handsome one.

"There's no accounting for taste," Aramis said. Cosette gave nothing but a smile. "Did you talk to him?

"He bought me a drink. He was a gentleman."

"And did you notice anything unusual, Madame?" Cosette asked.

"There was an argument involving a young man."

"Did you know this young man?" Aramis asked.

"Never seen him before," said the drunk woman. "He didn't look the type to drink here."

Aramis figured what the woman wanted. He offered her up a bag of money. The drunk woman smiled.

"Now I look properly, I can see you're the handsome one," the old woman said with a smile.

Aramis and Cosette went back to the scene of the crime where Porthos and the dead boy had been found. One question was on their minds: "Where's the blood?

"I saw a man take a musket ball in a street fight once. Pff! Contents of his skull painted a pretty picture all around. And yet there's not a drop of blood...or a shard of bone."

"He wasn't shot here." Cosette said. Aramis nodded. Cosette helped him back up.

"Perhaps we should pay a call on the victim himself. See what he has to say about it."

"I didn't know you could talk to people from the other side, 'Mis," Cosette joked

"Unfortunately, D'Artagnan, I cannot," Aramis joked back.

Cosette followed Aramis to the morgue but she could tell her was worrying about Porthos.

"Aramis, I can see you are worried," Cosette said. He looked to her in confusion. "About Porthos?"

"D'Artagnan, I am not worried," Aramis deadpanned, but he refused to admit that Cosette was right. "Porthos is surrounded by friends. For now, he can take care of himself in that Court of Miracles."

"Uh, yes, you are worried about him. He's your best friend. So are Athos and me."

"You are more than just friends, D'Art. They are our family. Brothers. Brothers to us all."

Cosette stopped. She was unsure how to respond to that. Instead she smiled.

"You think of me as family?"

Aramis nodded at her with a smile and put a hand on her shoulder as Cosette smiled. She suddenly felt a tinge of regret. The more that Cosette was with these men the more she regretted not telling what she was. Aramis, Athos and Porthos had become like a second family to her. Very good brothers. And she couldn't let anything back. Cosette stayed in silence, making their way to the morgue. There, the person working on that poor boy began explaining their procedure. Cosette looked at the locket they found. She knew who the boy was now.

"Jean de Mauvoisin, a son of the nobility," the man at the morgue said. Cosette zoned out of the conversation, taking the key that the man told her not to touch. This science they spoke of didn't make any sense to her.

"Well, killing is not an exact science, Monsieur, but a messy business," Cosette admitted.

"And, as soldiers," Aramis said, wrapping his arm around Cosette's shoulders, " it is our business."

"The killer was no more than a foot away when the shot was fired," Aramis said. He put his hat back on. "This was no accident, d'Art. It was murder."


	10. Secrets, Lies and Advice

Athos joined Aramis and Cosette in Treville's office as soon as he had been sent away by one of Porthos' friends. He just couldn't believe that Porthos wouldn't want any help from the brothers that abandoned him to the executioner's block. Though Athos, Aramis, and Treville all knew he worked harder than all of them to become Musketeers, Cosette didn't. However, they knew him longer.

Athos looked, seeing Cosette's pained expressions. Usually, he would have her follow them on their missions, but based on the fact the victim was 18 or 19 like d'Artagnan, he wouldn't force him to continue.

"D'Artagnan, you do not have to continue, if you don't want to."

"Why?" Cosette asked.

"Because, the boy was your age, and if it upsets you..."

No, Cosette thought.

"No!" Cosette cried. Athos looked at her. "Porthos needs us, and If I'm to be a Musketeer, then I have to get used to something like this."

Athos stood before giving her a brief smile and patting her rather affectionately.

They ride down to the Mauvoisin house, where the valet let them in. Athos, Cosette and Aramis informed Emile de Mauvoisin of his son's death, as Cosette handed back Jean's locket. However, she withheld the key from Emile. Besides, they still might need it to find the door that the key belonged to. After visiting Jean's father, he sent her and Aramis to visit the building down at Rue Calbert that Jean lodged at. when they got there, it was totally ran down. Paint was chipping off the walls, wood off the door, and the windows were broken.

"Bit down-market for a de Mauvoisin," Cosette muttered. She didn't realize that she had just blurted that out until after Aramis responded to her.

"The family's bankrupt, been living off borrowed money for years."

They approached the apartment that Jean had been lodging at. Cosette took out the key and placed it in the lock. However, when she tried turning the key, the door remained locked. She shook her head.

"No," Cosette said. She immediately moved out of the way as Aramis took his pistol and pointed it at the lock. He fired, causing a large bullet, as well as gunpowder laid out on where the keyhole used to be. Cosette shook her head and looked at Aramis.

"You could always try knocking,"

"That's true," Aramis agreed.

The boys and Cosette entered the room, upon which, Aramis picked up the bullet he used on the door to save it for another day. Of course, the room was a complete mess, paper fallen and scattered on the floor. With Aramis doing his side of the room, he saw a masked man in the mirror. Before Aramis responded, he took out his pistol and fired at the assailant. Cosette jumped out of her skin as they struggled against their unknown enemy. He had already been gone when Cosette and Athos reached the bottom floor to find he had been gone.

The trio went back upstairs, to look at the pages that had been nearly destroyed.

"Whoever he was, he was keen to cover his tracks," said Aramis. He was leaned up against the doorframe, looking through the pages like Athos and Cosette were. "Most of this is burned beyond recognition."

Reading through his pages, Athos held one page up for his comrades to see.

"A page from a Protestant hymnal." Athos explained.

"What would a Catholic like de Mauvoisin want with that? " Aramis asked. He snatched the paper from Athos.

"Never mind about that," Cosette said. She revealed what she had in her hand. "What would he want with 6,000lb of gunpowder? Bought from a mill outside the city three weeks ago." She handed it to Athos. "It carries his signature."

"Sermons and Prayers by Pastor Ferrand," Aramis' comment caused Athos and Cosette to look at him.

"Who's that?" asked the young woman.

"A well-known Huguenot preacher."

"Jean's father is known for his hatred of the Protestant faith," Athos added. "Perhaps the boy was a radical. He was planning to blow up this pastor's church."

"People have done worse in the name of religion."

Ararmis and D'Artagnan had been sent by Athos to deal with their Pastor friend. However, Cosette found it extra creepier than the building that Jean had lived in. Before they were more or less kicked out of the church by the Pastor, Aramis had paid a contribution to the church's community chest. Cosette also felt disturbed by the Pastor's strange personality.

"He's definitely hiding something," Cosette muttered. "There's something strange about that man."

"Maybe your accusation made him uneasy,"Aramis said. "Honestly, you are getting more and more like Athos every day, I'm starting to worry about you."

Cosette shook her head, knowing he was referring to how Cosette coldly told Paster Ferrand that Jean was dead and accused him of killing the boy.

"I just wanted to see how he'd react. He's hiding something, 'Mis," Cosette said. "You know I'm right."

Aramis nodded.

"Let us go find Athos, and tell him what we've found," Aramis said, patting Cosette on the back before they made their way to Athos.

Finally making their way to another room that Jean would have had access to, Athos attempted to open the door but found it locked. "Try that key..." Athos began but looked at Cosette who already had unlocked the door. "Again."

Cosette shrugged with an amused smile as she and the Musketeers entered the room.

"A bomb-making factory?" Cosette asked. This was a room she had not seen before.

"No. A printing press," said Aramis, his fingers rubbing against the printer. Cosette was looking at the stacks of barrels.

"Hey," Cosette said. Aramis looked to her. Aramis took his sword and poked a whole in it, with black liquid spilling from the keg.

"It's ink," said Aramis.

"Not in this one," said Athos. He took his own sword and followed Aramis' advice. Gunpowder spilled out.

"There's the gunpowder," he simply said, Cosette's mouth and eyes were ride upen. Before anything could be done with this new evidence, the boys and Cosette were cornered by the Pastor. Athos, Aramis, and Cosette took out their swords and pointed it at the pastor, who had a sword himself.

"There are three of us, Pastor," said Athos.

"Then you are outnumbered," said the pastor. "I have God on my side."

"Oh, I do hope he's good with a sword," Cosette said sarcastically, earning a couple of huffs of amusement from Aramis.

"You lied to us," Aramis said. "You were in a conspiracy with Jean de Mauvoisin."

"Conspiracy? I have a large congregation. This printing press is the only way I can stay in touch with them."

"Do you use gunpowder instead of ink?" Athos asked.

The Pastor looked at Athos, totally at a loss for words.

* * *

"As God is my witness," the pastor said, as he had been forced to sit down on the bench by Athos and Aramis, "this has nothing to do with me or my church. I preach reconciliation, not hatred."

"Someone intended to blow up your church, probably during a service," said Aramis.

"Catholics?"

"Is it possible Jean was lying to you about his beliefs, that he infiltrated your church in order to destroy it?"

"Jean was no turncoat and he was a gentle soft-hearted boy, not an assassin."

"Then why did he need a dozen barrels of gunpowder?" Athos asked, holding the page that Cosette had found in the apartment. The pastor took the page from him. However, the pastor looked at them.

"This is Jean's name. But it's not his handwriting. It's his father's."

The whole thing was a total mess. When they confronted Emile, he revealed there would be an attack at midday. Cosette tried effortlessly to kill anyone who dare attack her brothers. When they found Porthos, he was nearly killed by a man who must have been a former friend of his. Charon's death was at the hands of Aramis, merely just because he was defending his friend. Truth be told, during the whole ordeal, Cosette had worried about nearly losing Porthos, as if she lost her boys again, Cosette would feel like she would be losing her father all over again. Cosette hoped that Aramis and Porthos wouldn't try and kill each other because of what just happened. Aramis finished patching Flea up.

"There," said Aramis. "In a few days, you'll be be all healed."

Flea nodded. "Merci, Monsieur Aramis." Aramis nodded to her.

"D'Artagnan, could you watch over Flea for a while?" Aramis asked. Cosette was wary of Flea, because the young woman continued looking at her. However, she wouldn't let that get to her.

Aramis walked over to Athos and Porthos. Shame, she wasn't in a conversation that didn't involve her, as she had been tasked to stay next to Flea as she was lying. Aramis had patched her up.

"Aramis does a good job," Cosette said. "Because of that, you'll be alright sooner than he tells you.""That's very brave of you to say, especially with what you do, Mademoiselle," Flea said. Cosette knew that woman was suspecting her of something.

"I'm not sure..." Cosette began. However, Flea cut her off.

"Don't try lying to me, I know a girl when I see one," Flea said, quietly that "And by what I saw, Porthos doesn't know and neither do the other Musketeers of yours. He never really did see what's in front of him. You hide a big secret, Mademoiselle. Though I'm pretty sure you have your reasons. Now who are you really?"

Cosette took a deep breath.

"Cosette D'Artagnan," she answered.

"Well, you Must be at least what? 16," said Flea.

"15," Cosette corrected.

"Impressive," Flea said. She looked at Porthos, who was standing with Aramis and Athos. "Do me a favor Cosette?" She grasped the young woman's hand. "Promise you'll look after Porthos? He needs another woman to look after him since I cannot and you're the best one so far to do the job. Even though he doesn't know it, you're the most important woman in his life now. "

Cosette never really thought of that for a second. She nodded.

"And if you need anything, you're always welcomed in the Court of Miracles," Flea said. Cosette nodded, appreciated by the young woman's offer.

A few days after Flea was healing up, Cosette was relieved to hear that there had been a confession signed by Jean's father. However, the not so pleasing thing to hear was that the man had committed suicide rather than answering to his crimes. However, the other good news was that Porthos had been free of all charges.

Now, after this ordeal, there was no way that Athos, Aramis nor Cosette would ever let one or the other go home drunk ever again. Returning to the garrison, Porthos and Cosette were alone, playing cards (their daily routine again) with Athos and Aramis getting dinner.

"Porthos, I'm glad you are okay," Cosette said. "I never doubted you for a second."

"I know you didn't, d'Art, but I heard how much you worried about me."

Cosette stood there in shock, as she blinked her eyes.

"Is that what you three were talking about in the Court of Miracles when we were tending to Flea?" Cosette asked. "So much for trust between all of us."

"Now, it's not like that kid," said Porthos. "I'm grateful that you worried about me. But why?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Cosette said. Porthos looked at her.

"Why not?" Porthos asked. Cosette closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling down

"Truth be told, I thought I was losing you like my father all over again. You know, Aramis told me how we were all brothers. And I couldn't bare it if I lost either one of you three. I know it sounds silly...and that I must sound like an idiot..."

"You're not acting like an idiot, d'Art. It's natural to feel like that, for that is what I fear every time we're on a dangerous mission and to lose a parent. As you know, I lost my mother when I was five years old."

Cosette looked at him rather sympathetically.

"Yes," Cosette said. "I lost my mother when I was ten years old."

Porthos nodded too. That was one thing they had in common: they lost a mother at a very young age.

"I miss her every day too," Porthos said. It was true, he had held her in the highest regards. "You've nothing to fear, D'Artagnan, for we're not going anywhere any time soon, even with your training complete. And as long as we're around, there will always be time for brotherhoods, wine, women and song."

Cosette couldn't help but smile at that. She would keep her promise to Flea, that she would look after Porthos and take up the role. Even though he didn't know it, Cosette WAS the most important woman in Porthos' life and she would keep to that, even after her secret is revealed.

* * *

**That's it for this week. Thanks to those who had their time to read this fan-fiction. **


	11. No Ordinary Kidnapping

**Chapter 11: No Ordinary Kidnapping**

* * *

While Athos and Porthos were sent to join the royal family on the King's hunt, Aramis and Cosette were sent to collect a woman and her child and lead them to Paris. Honestly, Cosette wished she had taken the offer of staying behind by Captain Treville and join him and Porthos on this mission. See, the captain initially offered Athos to go with Aramis and Cosette to stay with Porthos. However, she accepted the job all too quickly. Athos had told her previously before they entered that he would tell Treville she wasn't fit for either option due to the incident with Porthos last week. However, the young woman was adamant on that she was still fit for any job.

Aramis and Cosette talked for nearly a couple of minutes. However, after a while of forgetting what to talk about, the duo entered a silent period. Cosette just did not understand why they were collecting a woman and her son for the Cardinal. Not even Treville knew when he talked about it with them. She really, really did not trust that Richelieu, because he always was up to something. Cosette was worried that her secret might be found out. However, she got rid of the thought all together; for the moment, Aramis and her had been in silence mode for at least an hour, so Cosette decided to break it.

"So, why do you think the Cardinal's so interested in this baby?"

"All I know is it's our job to collect the infant and his mother and take them back to Paris."

"That's it? You're not curious?"

"Not in the slightest."

"And this priest, Duval? What does he have to do with it all?"

"Probably paid to look after them, but one thing you need to learn, d'Artagnan: don't get involved."

Aramis cheekily smiled at her and Cosette couldn't help but agree with him. However, she could not have surpassed a smile. It was Aramis she was thinking about. As soon as the duo got to the church, Cosette had Sapphire and Aramis' horse tied. They entered the church, looking for Father Duval. What Cosette did not expect to see was him lying dead on the floor. She yelled for Aramis, who came in and took his hat down when they found him. A scream and a baby crying in alarm caused Aramis and Cosette to rush out the door, sword and pistol in hand. Despite their combined efforts, the man with the baby got away but the man holding that woman (Agnes was her name, according to Treville and the Cardinal) was left at an unfortunate fate. Aramis had to hold Agnes back to prevent her from getting further harmed. Cosette got back on Sapphire, rearing her all the way to her companion.

"Follow them as closely as you can. My guess is they're headed for Paris. When you find them, be careful."

Cosette nodded.

"I'll try and find out what's going on," Cosette promised. She looked back at Agnes and then to Aramis. "This was no ordinary kidnapping, was it?"

He shook his head. Cosette nodded. Quickly, she rode out of the village to follow the men behind taking that baby. Meanwhile, when Aramis turned around, Agnes had a dagger pointed at him.

"I swear, I'll kill you." she snapped, her eyes full of fury. "Who are you?"

"My name is Aramis and the man who just left is my brother and trainee, D'Artagnan. We are of the King's Musketeers. I have been sent to escort you and your son to the palace."

"Why?"

"I was hoping you might tell me. How can I put this discreetly? Perhaps you went to a ball somewhere? Had a chance encounter with a charming and persuasive young man? One thing leads to another and nine months later little Henry comes along."

"What kind of woman do you think I am?!"

"I really have no idea."

"I am faithful to my husband - Philippe Bernard!" She went to slash Aramis with her knife but he managed to overpower her.

"If this Philippe is truly the baby's father... where is he now?"

The red-haired woman looked back at the grave of her husband. Aramis, realizing his mistake, took his hat down and apologized.

" I'm sorry. That was tactless."

"Just leave me alone," Agnes cried. She yelled for Father Duval, heading into the church.

"Don't go in there!" Aramis shouted. Agnes looked back at him. He shook his head and spoke gentler. "Don't go in there."

The woman suffered enough for one day.

* * *

Athos cursed this trip. Though he was calm and collected, it was always annoying to go on hunting parties with the King. However, it was duty for them to be there. No he was thinking of Aramis and d'Artagnan, but mostly the latter of the two. He had been on edge for a couple of weeks. Athos thought it be a change of paste if D'Artagnan came along. Initially, it was to be Porthos and d'Artagnan on this and Athos with Aramis, but the boy insisted that he would be fine going with Aramis because they were escorting a woman and her baby.

However, things were not going to be so peaceful as Athos had thought it would be, for the Queen Mother, Marie de' Medici, to appear. She had previously been exiled because she attempted to steal the throne from her son. Her return was on pain of death. The Musketeers stood to protect the King. However, to Athos' dismay, it meant being stuck with Marie and her manservant, Vincent. However, it was entertaining.

"The King's mother comes to you in peril and you treat her like a common criminal," Vincent sneered.

So much for the chivalrous reputation of the Musketeers. I'm disappointed.

"But on the bright side, you're not dead yet," Porthos said, his eyes glistening with danger and warning. However, it did cause Athos to smile at his brother's tantics.

"You think I'm frightened of the King's toy soldiers?"

"For a glorified boot boy, you've got an awful lot to say."

Vincent reached for his sword, but the Musketeers surrounding Porthos reached for theirs first.

"Draw if you wish. It will be our duty to kill you and, incidentally, our pleasure," Athos said, trying to keep the humor out of his voice. Queen Marie looked towards her henchman.

"Vincent, I am weary," said Marie. She looked at Athos and Porthos. "Gentlemen, I assure you, I have no argument with you."

Instead of the King, Armand Richelieu stepped out of the tent, keeping the contempt out of his voice.

"The King is occupied with pressing state business," Richelieu answered. "He cannot see you."

"Her gracious Majesty has survived one attack only by God's grace," Vincent began but Richelieu interrupted him.

"We are too few to withstand another attempt. His Majesty's decision is final," Richelieu said. He glared to Queen Marie one last time before turning to join the King's party.

* * *

There at last, Cosette had finally found the kidnappers, who had taken the baby into a not-so-secluded building in Paris. The question she asked was how was she going to get inside. There must be at least something for her to get on with. Cosette didn't actually imagine that this was the place they decided to hide the baby. It was accurately unintelligent of these kidnappers to come to Paris in the first place, which was the grounds that the Musketeers were quite familiar with.

She was holding onto her horse's reins and looked to Sapphire.

"This has what my life has come too, Sapphire, fighting bad guys who take babies, now that is just sick," Cosette muttered. "I honestly do not know what to think of this anymore. I don't know. Should I tell them who I really am?"

Instead of responding, the horse just shook her head.

"Yeah, not the best time," said Cosette. "It's really not." She looked and knew where they took Henry now. "We'll discuss this later." The horse snorted in response. Cosette pet her mane. She quickly got back on Sapphire to meet Aramis at Bonacieux's house.

* * *

Athos and Porthos stood at the crime scene based on Treville's orders. They had been trying to escort Marie and her party back to where she had come from when all of the sudden, assassins made an attempt on the life of their King's mother. Vincent, Marie's henchman, killed the man they had tried to capture for questioning. It was as if this was just a show put on for them. They inspected the whole crime scene.

"If you were Marie's personal guard, wouldn't you want to ask questions, find out who's behind this? " Athos didn't bother to hide the confusion in his voice, for he was as confused as Porthos was. "Why kill them when he didn't have to?"

"Vincent was out of control," Porthos added.

"A good soldier is never out of control. And he's one of the best. "

"They had the weaponry of a small army... yet not one shot found its mark? "

"Not a scratch on any of us. "

"Wouldn't you expect to see at least some damage to the trees? Or the odd piece of splintered bark? There's just nothing. "

"I don't see any used wadding."

"And no spent musket balls." The boys looked at each other, nodding in agreement. When they told Treville, he told them to keep an eye on Marie and Vincent. Now Porthos wondered. Where Aramis and D'Artagnan were at for the brief moment.

* * *

Cosette told Aramis where they had taken baby Henry, away from earshot. Constance offered to join her right outside. The two women approached the house where Cosette had come from. They were only a few yards away from the kidnappers' hole. The only problem was how were they going to figure out a way to get in.

"What are we looking for again?" Constance asked. Cosette shrugged.

"A way in. A way out," she answered. "Which room the baby's in. Anything that helps, really."

"Did you see the look on Agnes's face when she spoke about Henry? That bond," said Constance. Cosette looked to her friend. "To value something over your own life. I want to know love that strong."

"You'll have children of your own soon enough."

"I suppose. If it's meant to be." Constance said. For years, her husband and her did try to have children. However, they could never produce any. Perhaps it was for the best if they couldn't have a child. Constance didn't know what she was going to do with a baby anyways. Cosette was probably upset too. "And you, Cosette? Based on the life you live, you'll never become a mother."

Cosette took a deep breath and looked to Constance. "As you said, Constance, if it's meant to be." She looked back.

"Wet Nurses," Constance explained. Cosette looked and saw that there were indeed women approaching the house. The men let them in and out.

"Wet nurses," Cosette confirmed. An idea formulated in her head. "You know, I could go in and pretend to be a woman. I'm a girl."

"Yes, Cos, but your hair is too short," Constance reminded her. She looked up towards her best friend's hair. "I'll go in."

"You can't go in there," Cosette said. "Too dangerous." Constance looked at her pointedly. The young woman looked at her own hair and nodded. She was pointing out that Cosette already crossed the line when she disguised her self as a boy and remained that way ever since.

"Point taken, but I wouldn't live with myself if you got hurt."

"If you can do it, I can do it," Constance promised, giving Cosette an uncharacteristic smile. "I'll improvise."


	12. A Mother's Intuition

**Chapter 12: A Mother's Intuition**

Aramis and Agnes were left alone when Cosette and Constance were out trying to catch the mercenaries. Aramis revealed much about his past, on how he was sixteen years old when he was engaged to a young woman. However, their relationship was broken off when his then fiancee's father cancelled the wedding after she had suffered a miscarriage. When he asked about her past, Agnes attempted to stray away from her past because she only trusted one man: her husband. After a while of thinking, Agnes decided there was no harm in telling Aramis her past.

"My husband, Philippe," she began, trying hard not to cry, "was like a helpless child when I first met him. He'd been locked away so long, he never learned to fend for himself. He didn't look like other men. He was malformed from birth. Touched by the devil, they said. I was sent to be his nurse. I was petrified. I'd believed everything I'd heard. He had the kindest heart I've ever known. He was shy and confused. Frightened. But full of innocent love and goodness."Aramis couldn't help but ask.

"What of his family?"

"Well, they abandoned him at birth," said Agnes. "His mother came to visit once. In secret, because she was ashamed. I was lonely and he was kind. I soon learned to see the beauty of his soul. And I fell in love with him. We married in secret. Father Duval had kept Philippe out of sight for most of his life and when Henry was born, everything changed. Philippe felt alive. He refused to hide any longer. We walked through the village together as a family."

"That must have been a fine moment," said Aramis, giving her a smile. However, he felt the sad part of her story.

"They beat him... until his bones shattered. Burned him while he still breathed life."

"You saw this? You were there?"

"They made me watch."

Aramis couldn't help but feel that d'Artagnan had a similar situation, as he too watched his father die in front of him. Agnes smiled, looking down towards her.

"He's still with me. In here," she touched her chest. "And in Henry."

"I promise you, on my honour, the safe return of your child," said Aramis, as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Whatever it took, he would save her.

* * *

Cosette and Constance met up with Agnes and Aramis the very next morning. Constance was dressed to look like a wet nurse and more confident than Cosette ever was. She continued having doubts about this plan. Sure, Cosette was one to talk based on her appearance and masquerade as a man. Honestly, she was quite tall for a young woman at fifteen, being about five foot eight, but that was beside the point. It was plausible for Constance to do this rather than Cosette. They could have done this themselves, have Cosette dress as the woman she was to get the baby and Constance wait. However, Cosette suspected that the older woman wanted to protect her (in a way).

"We need to know which room the baby's in and how many men there are," said Aramis. Agnes went right up to Constance's unoccupied side.

"He likes music," said Agnes. "If he cries, sing him a lullaby."

"Will humming do?" Constance asked. She was a good contributor to coming up with plans, but singing? She never was a good singer. "My singing might frighten him."

"Then give him this," said Agnes. She gave Constance her baby's blanket. "Tell him I love him."

Cosette walked closer to Constance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she whispered in her ear.

"Thanks for your faith," said Constance sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant," Cosette whispered.

Constance rolled her eyes at her best friend's answer.

"Constance," Cosette said. She looked at Constance rather genuinely. "Please, be careful. I don't think I could lose a best friend like you."

Constance was angry at first but she just pats her hand rather gently and went over to the brothel. Just hopefully, she would make it to the baby on time.

* * *

Meanwhile not so far from where Aramis, Cosette and Agnes were hiding, Porthos and Athos followed Marie into deeper parts of the city and where thieves and cutthroats were. It was even worse than the court of miracles. It was no coincidence that she, of all people, would walk this early in the morning. They knew something was up when they saw her strolling down the street. Back with Cosette and Aramis, Agnes easily recognized that woman, but Aramis truly knew who she was. As soon as Athos and Porthos found their way, Porthos saw Cosette, Aramis and Agnes. Porthos' touched Athos shoulder and gestured towards their brother and unknown sister's direction. They walked over from behind, with Athos patting Cosette's shoulder. The young woman flinched, about to smack whoever touched her.

"Calm down, D'Art, it's just us," Athos said. Cosette looked at him incredulously.

"You're lucky I didn't reach for my pistol, Athos," was all she responded with, raising an eyebrow and Aramis and Agnes looking behind to see Athos and Porthos there.

"Nice of you to join us," said Aramis sarcastically

"Well, it was fancy meeting you here," said Porthos in equal sarcasm. "We were just following that woman."

Was that who I think it was? Marie de Medici."

"You mean King Louis's mother?" Cosette asked

"yes," said Porthos. "We've followed her here from the Palace."

"Don't be ridiculous." Said Agnes. " That's just Philippe's mother!"

"Are you certain that's the woman who came to visit your husband?"

"Yes!" Agnes cried.

The Musketeers began wondering, what was this old woman planning? And who was Philippe? Agnes had to explain that Philippe was the name of her husband and the father of her child. She revealed that his mother visited (in secret because she was ashamed of her son's deformity.) Now, they were more certain that Agnes' husband was Louis' brother in some way. Cosette was getting those weird feelings that King Louis's mother was planning something bad. That meant that Henry had a legal claim to the throne and Marie would in fact raise him in her own ordeals.

The baby and Constance's safety were their top priorities. They watched Marie and Vincent leave, as Aramis pointed his pistol at the duo, but he froze when he saw that they still hadn't taken the baby. They decided to make their move. To get inside the house, Athos and Porthos knocked on the door. The leader of the assault on Agnes (who was asked to stay behind) and Henry opened the door. In that case, the group killed the men and walked all the way upstairs, where they saw a card game going on. Athos took the man's hand and took a card.

"He folds," was his only response before Athos took his fist and punched the man in the face. Cosette, Aramis and Porthos joined in on the fight, their swords drawn and their smiles broad on their faces. Or rather, Porthos, who took pleasure in smiling at his opponents before confronting them. When no one was looking, Cosette rushed to look for Constance. Aramis joined her and they rushed to the room Constance and Henry were in. Of course, they didn't mean to interrupt her breastfeeding.

"Do you Musketeers ever knock?" Constance snapped. She pointedly said it towards Aramis mostly because Cosette was a girl.

"Apologies," said Aramis, Cosette nodded as well.

"Our bad," Cosette added.

Constance rolled her eyes and buttoned her bodice back up.

"Take him!" Constance handed the baby to Cosette, who was very careful with him. She had held her infant niece, so she was used to this. Cosette's motherly touch struck a cord with Constance. She was surprised that a fifteen-year-old could have a mother touch.

"Hello," Cosette said. "So, you're the one who all the fuss is about?"

"He's crying," Aramis said.

"I can see that," snapped Cosette.

"Sing. He likes that," said Constance. Cosette looked towards the baby and she sung a lullaby that her mother would sing to her and her sisters every night she went to bed and bounced her up and down. Aramis was actually standing in shock.

"Father tuition, huh, D'Art?" Aramis asked her. Cosette nodded. It was rather a motherly tuition. Luckily, the baby was now peaceful and quiet. Holding Henry made Cosette wish she had children, but now, she saw that there was no way for her to be a mother because she was a Musketeer trainee. And for the first time in Cosette's life, did she ever regret disguising herself as a man. Her thoughts were ruined when the mercenaries came into the room.

"You, hand that baby over!" the leader shouted. Cosette hugged the baby rather protectively. Aramis came in to protect the young woman and the baby. He took his sword.

"D'Artagnan, run!" shouted Aramis. "Take Henry and get out of here!"

Immediately, Cosette ran for the door, rushing straight towards Athos and Porthos.

"Go, we'll hold them off," said Athos.

"I know what I'm doing!" Cosette shouted. She rushed all the way out and quickly she headed all the way up to Agnes.

"Henry!" Agnes shouted. Cosette smiled, gently handling the baby up to the woman. She smiled as mother and son were reunited.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle d'Artagnan," Agnes said.

Cosette stopped in her tracks. Was this a recurring thing? Other people other than her brothers figuring out who she was.

"You're welcome, but I got to say," said Cosette. "But its best you don't tell on me. They've got no idea."

"Yes," said Agnes.

At least five minutes later, the group was all running out the door. And sooner or later, they rushed all the way up into the Musketeers Garrison.


	13. A Woman's Secrets

**Chapter 13: ****A Woman's Secrets**

Cosette gleamed very closely, watching as Aramis and Agnes were talking. She smiled as Agnes talked about her husband and the way she was going on to raise her son. Cosette now wondered what that feeling was like to have children and a husband. She waited until Aramis went into another room Agnes saw Cosette after she was done humming to her son.

" You and your son have been reunited at last," Cosette said. Agnes looked up from Henry and smiled at the young woman.

"Yes, we have," said Agnes. "It's a miracle, for he is all I have left of Philippe."

"I know how that feels," Cosette said. "My horse is the only connection I have to my mother."

Agnes remained quiet for a moment. "Your mother died?"

Cosette answered with a nod. "Died of scarlet fever."

"And your father?" Agnes asked. Cosette looked up to the other woman. She hadn't talked about her father's death forever. A tear escaped her eyes.

"My father died," Cosette revealed. "I watched him die in front of me." Cosette couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She let the tears flow down her cheek. She knew that she would never truly recover from her father's death. Agnes understood Cosette's pain, because she watched her husband die in front of her as well.

"And the last thing he told me was his killer's name; Athos but he was not the culprit. Even killing my father's murderer did not satisfy me. It just makes me feel emptier. I honestly never really meant for it to go this far. And I don't think my friends will be willing to accept me as a girl. It would be a form of betrayal." She stopped. "Of course, I shouldn't be talking about my problems."

"Do not worry, Mademoiselle d'Artagnan," said Agnes. She reached to the younger woman's hand. "Soon, they will look past appearances and accept for who you are. Take it from someone who knows."

Cosette knew she was talking about her accepting her late husband. Their conversation was interrupted when Porthos came into the room and told D'Artagnan that Treville needed to see them. Following the other Musketeers into their garrison, Cosette listened to the conversation very closely but didn't bother saying anything. This was not getting any better for them. Now that she knew Agnes, Cosette felt a very small connection with Agnes.

"So, what do we do now?" Aramis Asked. Cosette crossed her arms, waiting for Treville's response

"The boy goes to the Cardinal. And what then? Is the child ready?"

"Hasn't the woman suffered enough?" Athos asked.

"Absolutely. She's been with Aramis for two days!" Porthos joked. Cosette couldn't help but slap him on the shoulder. While the other three stayed at the base of the steps, Aramis walked all the way up to Treville and near his office.

"You know what will happen. The boy will disappear. He'll be murdered and Agnes too, probably." Treville looked back at Aramis.

"I'm sorry. My hands are tied. You have to take him to the Cardinal. I'd go with you myself, but I'm busy. Damn paperwork." Treville looked at Aramis pointedly. "It'll take me the rest of the afternoon...at least."

Luckily, Aramis caught on. Treville was just doing this paperwork to give him time to get Agnes and the baby out of the garrison.

Cosette, meanwhile, quietly followed Aramis towards the Bonacieux lodging, fetching Agnes. Cosette could not help but go in front of the door.

"I knew you were planning something," Cosette said.

"D'Artagnan, listen," Aramis asked.

"As I was saying, I knew you were planning something, but unfortunately, you were already gone when I came by," Cosette answered. She knew he was heading to the harbor and gestured for them to leave. Agnes smiled, and she grasped onto Cosette's hand.

"Good luck, d'Artagnan," Agnes said. Cosette nodded when she understood what the woman was implying and allowed them to escape. Of course, fifteen minutes later, she saw Athos and Porthos coming towards her. Quickly, she told them that they needed to get down to the docks and help Aramis before he got himself, Agnes and Henry in trouble. The trio rushed all the way down to the docks, confronting both the man and young woman.

"Good afternoon," said Porthos. Cosette tried avoiding Aramis and Agnes' looks towards her. She just shrugged her shoulder.

"Excuse us, Madame," Athos said.

"I won't come back. I'm not handing them over to the Cardinal."

"And I won't either," Cosette said. She didn't care what Athos and Porthos were thinking. Cosette stood next to Agnes and Aramis. "They've all suffered enough."

"Aramis, d'Artagnan, that baby is the heir to the throne," said Athos. "They could charge you with treason."

"I made her a promise," said Aramis.

"Then we'd better help you," said Athos. They looked at them confused.

"You didn't really think we were going to take the baby, did you?"

"If you'd told us what you were doing, we might have been able to plan this properly," said Athos, looking pointedly at Cosette.

"Yes, sorry. No, no, let's keep it suicidal." said Porthos. Cosette looked at Aramis.

"So much for not getting involved," Cosette muttered to Aramis, smiling charmingly. "That's what you said. How's that working out for us?"

Aramis just shrugged his shoulders.

Things got very complicated when they looked and saw that Queen Marie's bodyguard was there, and his men were blocking the bridge. It also didn't help that the man that Aramis bribed had accepted the soldier's much larger investment. Their resolution? It was to throw barrels of brandy. At first, Aramis thought Athos wanted to drink it. However, the man made it clear via his expressions that was not what Athos meant. They threw them as they heaved them. Cosette tried to get it but they were too heavy for her. Porthos rolled his eyes as he took the next barrel and threw it for her.

"Sorry, slippery hands today," Cosette answered. As the battle raged on, Agnes and Cosette looked in enough time to watch Aramis drop the "baby" into the water. Henry was, in truth, left with the other three Musketeers. Cosette felt Agnes scream hurt her ears and she could feel the pain of losing someone that close to her

The whole way out of the village, she heard Agnes shouting at Aramis for losing her child. The Musketeers gave Henry to Constance who continued to take care of the baby. After Marie de Medici was taken care of, they met her off the crossroads, giving Henry back to his own mother. They walked away from the Musketeers and Constance looked rather sadden. Cosette smiled at her friend. Constance never wanted to let the baby go. They turned around and headed for Paris.

A few days later, Cosette was ordered by Treville to report to his office. In truth, she was worried what was going on. Of course, she trusted that Agnes wasn't one to tell on her. Cosette just looked to Athos, Porthos and Aramis as they sat for breakfast. Athos said nothing but told her to follow up with his head. He pats her on the shoulder before she went up. Cosette smiled and went all the way back up to She feared that something bad was going to happen. Maybe Agnes was right. Maybe they'd get to know her rather than look at her appearance.

"Captain Treville," Cosette spoke. He looked at her, putting his pen down.

"I see you've been distracted as of late, d'Artagnan," Treville said. Cosette nodded. "Your father was murdered in front of you..."

"Actually, he died in front of me," Cosette said. She watched him look at her. she quickly added "Sir," but he still looked at her as if she grew a second head.

Treville continued.

"I know you've been distracted as of late, your father's murder, Athos nearly dying in a fiery building and Porthos nearly facing the hangman's noose, and that Agnes woman and her child."

"And your current situation." Treville said. "Cosette."

Cosette stood there at a loss for words. Did he just say her name?"

"I..." Cosette began. but she didn't have any clue of what to say. "How did you know?"

Treville looked to her.

"I've known Cosette," said Treville. He stood up and looked at her pointedly. "I've always known."

"And yet, you've done nothing to tell anyone." said Cosette.

"Because, with you here, I can keep an eye on you," said Treville. "Your sisters told me to look after you and that is what I intend to do." He looked at Cosette with another question. ""Do Athos, Porthos or Aramis know?" Treville asked. Cosette shook her head.

"They have no clue," Cosette answered. "And I don't intend to keep this a secret from them long. Aramis and Porthos will understand but Athos…" She shook her head, remembering the last woman who betrayed him. She said it without further words.

"Will that be all, Captain Treville?" Cosette asked. Treville looked to her and nodded. She walked all the way down the stairs, not waiting to hear him talk to her.

This was disastrous. Two people in three days figured out who she was. What was she to do now?


	14. Brothers and Sister

**Chapter 14: Brothers and Sister**

**This interlude takes place between episode 6 and 7. Thanks to those who were patient for this chapter.**

* * *

To her friends, Cosette was acting very strange. For starters, she remained quiet whenever she and her Inseparables gathered together and often tried to stay away from other activities. She would come into the garrison, often training with a dummy and beatin it down until she got her anger out. Obviously, Treville's words were touching her in the wrong places. However, the next time he called her to his office, Treville, for all his worth, told her that he wouldn't say a thing to Athos, Porthos or Aramis and that it was her choice if she wanted to tell them. However, to Cosette, she would have to tell them sooner or later. Ignoring their concerned looks, Cosette asked what their next mission was going to be. Given her stature, they were not sure what to answer with. She waited rather impatiently

"Well?" asked Cosette asked.

She missed a conversation while they were in there. They kept giving her concerned looks. However, she raised eyebrows.

"Not until you tell us what's troublin' you, kid," said Porthos.

"There's nothing bothering me, I'm fine," said Cosette.

"You are not fine, d'Art," said Aramis.

"Whatever happened in Treville's office, it bothered you," said Athos. "So, tell us what was wrong and let us help you."

"You see, that's the problem, Athos," said Cosette. She was glaring at Athos. "I can't tell you what bothered me because now is not the time." She looked at them all. "I'm fine."

"D'Art, you're going to have to tell us what is bothering you," said Aramis. "I've never seen you act like this."

Cosette stopped. "Maybe it's because you haven't seen all of me." Athos didn't want to stand watching their young comrade react.

"Now would you please stop bothering me, I'm fine!" Cosette shouted.

"D'Artagnan," Athos began but she interrupted him.

"Don't start," Cosette snapped. "Seeing that you like being a closed book, see how it's like to be on the other end of the stick."

Athos looked at her surprised, but Cosette didn't want to hear it. She walked out before he could even stop her. Honestly, Cosette missed those days when they weren't worrying about her. Guess she missed the days where they were not coddling her. Cosette begged her pardon to Constance for spooking her. Before she stepped up stairs, Cosette told Constance to tell any one of the Musketeers that she was feeling too ill for people to visit her. Constance asked her why but Cosette said she had her reasons. The next hour Constance came to check up on Cosette, who was too sick to move. Her husband was gone for another three days and this was the first day he was going to be gone.

"Damn it, Cosette," said Constance. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick before you went to bed?"

"I wasn't sick," Cosette said. "I'm stressed out."

"Yeah, I could tell you were sick before you went to bed, I just wished you told me," said Constance.

"Treville knows the secret, Constance," Cosette revealed. She huffed in annoyance. "And I sort of told Athos, Porthos and Aramis to bug off and leave me alone. Luckily, Treville won't say anything to them."

Cosette was not sure what Constance was going to say. All she was met with was silence. Honestly, Cosette felt more comfortable talking to it with Constance. The older woman saw her crying. However, her tear stopped at her cheek as Constance wiped it off. The Musketeer woman couldn't help but hug her best friend. Constance just let her cry in her shoulder, because these days got harder and harder for the both of them.

The next day, she knew Athos Would be coming by. He scheduled for her to meet up with him for training but she wasn't in the mood to be swayed at this. He once did that to her when she would not show up for training once. Let's just say, throwing her over his shoulder. That's why she had taken extra precautions.

"I knew I would find you up here," Athos said.

"Of course, you did," said Cosette. "Because I live here." Athos looked at her rather surprised.

"Well, we were worried about you ever since you stormed out of the garrison." he admitted. Cosette stared at him.

"And yet, you're the only person who showed up," said the young woman. "Why? Because they knew you would convince me."'

Athos was actually shocked that she knew that was what Porthos and Aramis thought, but it was because she always listened to him.

"D'Artagnan..."

"I can't tell you," Cosette answered instead. She continued putting her clothing away in the drawer. She had been planning to leave. However, Constance talked her out of it. "That's the honest truth. I can figure things out on my own and you and the others got to be okay with that."

She did not wait for an answer, hoping that her turning would make Athos leave.

"Look, D'Artagnan," Athos said. Cosette still did not look at him. She just looked to the opposite side."This is not about what has been troubling you since you got out of Treville's office. We've decided you'll tell us when you're ready. But I know you are worrying about something else, which is why you've been looking so ill and pale. D'Artagnan, talk to me. I owe you to help you because of what you done for us countless other times. Because you've saved my life. Twice."

Athos sighed, likely out of frustration because Cosette would not look at him.

"You know, d'Art, you're the only one I told about my past with my wife." he said. Cosette looked at him surprised.

"What?"

"Not even Aramis and Porthos know about my situation with her. They only know my brother was murdered. Not about my wife. You're the only one I told. Please, Charles. What bothers you?"

"It's not. I...I'll tell you the problem. It's just that, I'm not used to people looking out for me because the man who did that was my father. Ever since he was murdered, I have been on the edge of losing the people I care about. Now that I've met you three, it is hard for me going into battle, fearing I could lose one of you." As she spoke, the tears began falling down her cheeks. "I can't…Apart from my sisters…I can't lose the rest of my family. I need my brothers with me. Without my sisters and without you, I'll be alone. And I can't be alone any more."

Athos did something he wasn't planning on doing. He laid a hand on her shoulder. Then he pulled her into a hug.

"You're not alone,D'Art. Not any more," said Athos.

Cosette stood there, unsure of how to respond until she decided to do it by returning the hug. They had each other.

After that was settled, Athos took D'Artagnan out of her home and led her all the way down to the Tavern, which was the Wren, the same one they went together with Aramis and Porthos. As luck would have it, they were already there. Athos gestured with his head to go in. Cosette nodded and approached her friends.

"I'm sorry," Cosette said. They looked up from their drinks. "I'm sorry."

Aramis and Porthos smiled. They looked at her and then pat a seat next to them.

"Come on, kid," Porthos said. Cosette sat down right next to Porthos as he gave her a pat on the back. Soon, Athos came down to join them.

"Now, where were we with the game?" Athos asked as they all took their cards. Now, they had each other right now. And that was all that mattered to Cosette.


	15. Women Equality

**A/N: This chapter has been updated, for Athos, Porthos and Aramis' conversations, as well as Ninon's and Cosette's hav ebeen moved to chapter 16. The "A Rebellious Woman" segment is four chapters long. **

**Chapter 15: Women Equality**

If there was one thing Cosette could say, is that there really wasn't much of woman equality. Sure, there was some women who were lucky to have education and be held in the highest regards. Cosette was educated by her father himself, apart from the sword fighting that was. However, women lived in a world ruled by men. Mademoiselle d'Artagnan knew it, as well as Constance and Comtesse Ninon de Larocque. It was that particular reason that kept Cosette where she was at. She thought of that as she and her fellow Musketeers escorted the King's Royal Party throughout the streets.

Cosette caught sight of Constance and two other women. One of them was one of Constance's cousin and the other was a friend, Therese. Honestly, Cosette wasn't paying attention to what Fleur's relation was to Constance. She just knew Fleur was a cousin of Constance's husband. Constance had explained the situation to Fleur about Cosette. Fleur, for the life of her, would not say anything to Cosette, mainly because Constance made Fleur promise not to say anything.

Something did truly scare Cosette, however, when she saw that girl who Fleur and Constance had been friends with was run over with the king's carriage. She was dead as soon as people came rushing towards her. Constance was trying to get in because she knew Therese. Porthos and Treville were with her while Aramis and Athos dealt with a burglary nearby. It was an odd coincidence that two tragic things were happening at the same time, like someone planned them.

"Let me through!" Constance shouted. She was trying to reach the poor young woman but red Guards were blocking her way. "I know her!"

Treville let the guard have Constance pass. She quickly rushed over to Therese, the poor girl who was killed underneath the royal carriage.

"Do you know what she was doing?" Cosette asked, her eyes never left.

"No," Constance answered. She unrolled a parchment that seemed to confuse her. Constance called out to Fleur to know what it meant, but when she turned, her cousin was gone.

Porthos joined Cosette in talking to Constance about Therese and they learned of Ninon through her. The duo joined Aramis and Athos to Ninon's house. It made Cosette feel strange to be in a Mansion that belonged to a rebellious woman who thought women deserved equality like any other man, as well as an education. Fleur and Therese took lessons together with the noblewoman, according to Constance.

Cosette saw that one of the women were hiding from Athos' view, but she could not put her finger on it. The other women, when they saw the Musketeers and Cosette, they looked at them in surprise.

"Does anyone here know the whereabouts of Mademoiselle Fleur Baudin?" Athos asked. None of the women answered, except for this tall blond woman that Cosette assumed was the Comtesse, Ninon de Larroque.

"If you have questions, Monsieur, address them to me. "Comtesse de Larroque. I am here on behalf of the King," said Athos. "My name is..."

"I know who you are," interrupted Ninon. "I've often seen you at court and thought how handsome you are."

Athos was at a loss for words. No woman since Anne had ever talked to him like that. Despite Athos' reaction, Ninon continued.

"There is a melancholy aspect to your looks that I find intriguing," said Ninon, "but it's probably only mental vacancy." Cosette surpassed her laughing with Porthos and Aramis also looking with amusement.

"I hope not. But forgive our intrusion," said Athos.

"I will not forgive it. This is a place of scholarship, where women can enjoy each other's company without the crude attentions of men." Ninon looked at Cosette, who felt comfortable as the woman over there was observing her. She then looked at Athos. "What is it that you want? Mm?"

"We are...looking for Fleur Baudin," Athos said uneasily. "She has run away from her family and they are anxious."

"Anxious to marry her into a life of domestic slavery, no doubt," said Ninon. "She's not here. You can go now."

She looked away.

"Your brooch," said Porthos. "What does it mean?"

"It is a wren," said Ninon. "A bird that cannot be caged. A symbol of hope and freedom.

Ninon looked pointedly at Cosette, however, the younger woman would ignore her. The less she looked at Ninon, the less the woman would deduce about her gender. And Aramis And Porthos were ones to see that Ninon was observing her. From her right, Aramis asked, "A symbol of your own dreams and ambitions, I would imagine?"

Ninon was no longer looking at Cosette and looked at Aramis, smiling.

"Ah. We have a romantic in our midst," said Ninon.

Cosette rolled her eyes as Ninon and the women chuckled.

"Observe, ladies - the remarkable phenomenon, a man of wisdom and perception," said Ninon. However, Cosette felt as if she was mocking her brothers.

"If by romantic you mean a man who gladly acknowledges the superiority of the female gender then...I accept the description," said Aramis.

"Your charm won't work here. We are quite immune," said Ninon. However, Cosette could see that the women from behind were so affected based on the fact they were giggling or smiling.

"We are not here to discuss your beliefs," Athos interrupted. "We are looking for Fleur Baudin."

"And I've already told you she's not here," said Ninon.

"Then you won't mind if we search your house?"

"On the contrary. I mind very much."

"I could insist."

"Or you could take my word. Am I right? Is there an inner sadness that informs the beauty of your features? Answer me honestly, and I shall allow you to search my house."

"We all have our deep secrets and hidden emotions, Comtesse," Athos responded. "Allow me to keep mine to myself."

"A barely adequate answer. But I am feeling indulgent." said Ninon. "Follow me."

Athos and Ninon left to search the whole mansion. Honestly, Cosette didn't understand how they would be able to search every room in the house. Actually, what bothered her was Ninon looking at her when she was talking to Athos. Cosette couldn't help but feel utter terror. Ninon could know who she was and blab to Athos. Cosette was not going to let that affect her.

"Well, if that wasn't flirting, I don't know what is," Cosette said. She wanted to say all this to distract herself from her thoughts.

"Rubbish," Porthos said. "She can't stand him."

"One day, we'll sit down and, err... I'll explain women to you," said Aramis.

Cosette rolled her eyes and tried keeping a straight face but with Aramis. It was never possible with him. Within twenty-five minutes, Athos and Ninon had returned, but Cosette could feel the tension that Athos was feeling after to the Comtesse. Something must have happened between her and Athos neither of them wanted to talk about.

Cosette heard some of the girls whispering behind her back. She could not help but think that they were gossiping about her. The thought of being discovered by other individuals other than her brothers. Constance knew since the day she first met. That woman, Agnes who revealed to her, knew based on the way Cosette acted differently than the other people. Treville knew the whole time. And Ninon and these women probably knew too. Athos, Aramis and Porthos would remain oblivious until the day she was an old woman. However, she could only imagine the horror if they found out now. There would be shock, hurt and betrayal, and a loss of trust. Now, when Athos returned, he looked as if he wanted to punch a wall. And Ninon looked awkward. However, Ninon looked at the way he talked to the girl in disguise. Cosette decided to ignore her.

A day at the Garrison was especially hard for her because she wanted to be there for Constance, who was pained to having no idea where Fleur could be. Cosette would not let her best friend suffer. Sure, approached Captain Treville, asking for a leave of duty for a couple of days. He asked why she wanted to. Cosette explained her reason fairly easily. It was to support Constance until her cousin came back home.

"Cosette, is everything okay?" Treville asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, there is nothing wrong, sir," said Cosette, flashing a genuine smile. "I just want to be there for my best friend. Besides since all the Musketeers are busy, I could stay for the missing girl until she showed up.

"I want to be there for Constance until her cousin is returned for her. Besides, I'm starting to not breathe in this corset and have loosened it enough for you to see what I am."

Treville thought of that for a bit. It took a minute before he shook his head "yes."

"Alright Cos, I'll allow you temporarily leave of duty until Mademoiselle Baudin is found. But remember, you're doing it out of duty." Treville hinted that he was acting more than professional with her. Duty as in duty for a friend. Cosette understood and nodded. "Of course, sir," Cosette answered.


	16. Women Privilege

**A/N: Ninon's and Cosette's conversation has been changed up fairly slightly, as were Aramis teasing Cosette about Ninon. I improved Porthos' and Aramis' conversation by adding Athos in a little because I realized I completely forgot he was in the scene, which is why his scenes were moved to this chapter. Ninon's and Cosette's conversation remained. **

**Special Thanks to:**

**Hon**

**Two unnamed guests. One for giving me ideas and the other for saying it was not bad so far**

**Cy, who likes the twist in the relationships.**

**Also, to those who followed and favored it and to those who continue writing this. **

**Chapter 16: A Woman's Privilege**

After the matter was settled, she left faster out the door and of course, the struggling, long stairs. Cosette stopped midway when she saw Ninon standing at the garrison. Honestly, what was that woman doing here? Ninon did not do anything suspicious to indicate Cosette's real form. She reached the end of the stairs.

"Careful D'Artagnan. You're really starting to show," said Ninon. Cosette made sure no one heard that.

"Are you trying to reveal who I am?" Cosette snapped. Everyone including her brothers were looking at her.

"Well I could have shouted it across the courtyard but I didn't," Ninon said. Cosette was lucky she was a girl, because it's she wasn't, Ninon was going to pummel her into dust.

"I apologize, Madame," Cosette apologized, her eyes closing temporarily. "May I ask how did you know?"

"my dear girl, knew what you were the minute you walked into that room, Mademoiselle..."

" D'Artagnan," Cosette added. "That is my real surname, still."

"Of course. It's just you didn't look... Masculine enough," Ninon said.

"If only some men saw," said Cosette.

Ninon looked at Athos, Aramis, and Porthos.

"Do your comrades know?"

Cosette shook her head. Ninon sighed.

"Shame," Ninon said. She put a hand on Cosette's shoulder sympathetically. "None would have ever gotten as far as you have, my dear girl. You are very special."

"With all due respect, Comtesse, I am just a woman who dressed this way to Avenge her father's death. I am many things but special is not one of them."

"Yes, but you kept it a secret this long, for you to not get caught."

"It's hard being surrounded by my comrades and they will never know who I am."

"Maybe one day, Mademoiselle d'Artagnan, one day they'll know who you are."

"Athos is not good at secrets being revealed," Cosette admitted. "He will be furious that someone, mainly me, he trusts has lied to him this entire time. He will never forgive me."

"Only if he is truly your friend, then he'll understand." Ninon offered a smile and grabbed onto her hand. "It may sound strange for a woman to be dressed among men, treasure your moments together, mademoiselle d'Artagnan, no matter how short they are."

Cosette took Ninon's words at heart. She thanked Ninon, watching the noblewoman walking away.

"Well, someone is in the good graces with Comtesse Ninon," Aramis teased her.

She shook her head.

"No Aramis," said Cosette. "Not like that. She's a friend."

Aramis continued teasing her. Cosette hoped Athos was going to rescue her from their teasing. However, he did not.

"And what about Constance Bonacieux?"

"And so is she," Cosette responded.

"D'Artagnan, as I recall, Constance has feelings for you too." Aramis added.

"And I told you before, Aramis, she is married and a friend," Cosette snapped. "And speaking of Constance I got to go to the Bonacieux house and wait in case Fleur returns."

"You sure it's not to spend more time with her," asked Aramis.

"Aramis, that's enough," Athos snapped. He did not know why but Aramis teasing the young woman was just getting annoying. "D'Artagnan, go home in case Fleur Baudin shows up like Treville wants you to."

"Okay," Cosette said. She looked at Aramis before she left. Cosette rolled her eyes, with a groan of annoyance as she led herself out of the garrison. They took it that she was angry with Porthos looking at his best friend.

"I think you over did it again, Aramis," Porthos said.

"Perhaps I did," Aramis admitted. "Maybe I should go apologize to our Gascon brother."

"Later," Athos said. "You and Porthos go find Fleur Baudin before something bad happens to her."

Within the hour, Cosette returned to the Bonacieux house, where she saw that Constance was in need of female accompaniment. Actually, her best friend was surprised to see her there.

"Cosette, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use a friend," Cosette answered. "Come here."

Constance, because no one else was here, desperately grasped onto her best friend. They sat like that for a few minutes. Cosette wished she knew what to do to help Constance. They had the strongest bond of all Cosette's friends. That's why after a few minutes, Cosette finally discovered what to do. Since her best friend was there to help her get through with losing her own father Cosette was going to help Constance get through this mess.

"I cannot help but worry for Fleur," said Constance. "Cold, lost, and alone in Paris. It's a large city, Cos. She could get hurt."

"I know what it's like to feel that way, Constance," said Cosette. Cosette thought for a while, she tried thinking of what to say until remembering something from her Childhood. "You know, Constance, I got lost once. My sisters were in charge of me once when we visited our mother's parents Grand-père Charles and Grandmére Josette for a few days a couple of months after my mother died. We left for the marketplace for our pleasure with ten livres. However, I wandered away from the stall we were at. I got lost in the city. I wasn't sure where I was going. All I wanted to find was my sisters. Luckily, Amélie and Isabelle found me. I was nine at the time. See Amélie was nineteen and Isabelle was fifteen. I thought I was the only one who was scared. However, they said they couldn't live with themselves if anything bad happened to me. I know what it's like to worry about family because I got lost in an entire city. However, it must be harder on you than it was on my sisters."

Constance nodded. She grasped one of Cosette's hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you, Cosette," she said a small, sad smile on her face. "You're a really good friend."

"We're best friends, it's what we do for each other," Cosette said.

The girls sat together for hours when at night Fleur Baudin was returned to the Bonacieuxs' house. By the Red Guards nonetheless. Constance, no matter what her thoughts were, immediately rushed to Fleur and hugged her in relief. The Guards looked at Cosette, who was instead wearing a dress. A nightgown that way she could sleep better. Cosette always wore a night gown, as it was the only time when she wasn't working. Constance was in the middle of taking her corset off when Red Guards came. Cosette was looking down and her shoulder-length hair was put up in a bun. Red Guards honestly did not care for what the woman looked like. Instead, they revealed where Fleur had been: In Ninon's house and that she had been arrested for kidnapping. Despite this, Fleur protested that she was at Ninon's of her own free will. Cosette could not help but agree with her. Ninon was a pacifist woman who fought for women equality. The Guards took their leaves, giving all of them a goodnight.

Constance went over for ten minutes telling Fleur she had been worried sick about her. Now, Constance didn't need to ask where Fleur had been all this time because the Guards answered for her.

"There is one thing that I find suspicious. Ninon knew who I was when I walked through her doors. Fleur, please tell me you did not tell Ninon about my secret."

"I did," Fleur answered.

"Why?" Constance asked.

"Because, you are ashamed of being a woman, which is why you disguised yourself as a man," Fleur answered. "I thought she could-"

"What? Help me? I don't need help right now. I needed a promise to be kept. That was my secret, Fleur. I am not ashamed of me being a woman. I am ashamed that I told you my life's secret to someone else."

"I'm sorry Cosette," Fleur said. Cosette cried.

"Look, I'm just relieved you're home okay," Cosette told the older woman. "But I cannot forgive you for what you have done."

Fleur did not respond to Cosette. The young woman, when she was satisfied, went back upstairs, not thinking this week could get any worse.

"There is to be a trial in a couple of hours," revealed Treville.

Why did Cosette have to be ironic? She was in Treville's office, where she had been shocked to learn this from the Captain just this morning.

"A trial for the Comtesse?" Cosette snapped. "What has she done that is so wrong?"

"Cosette, she was seen having Fleur Baudin and other young women in a locked room. Aramis and Athos attempted to stop the Red Guards' raid when the room and the ladies were found."

"It's ridiculous! This is a trial of mockery!"

"Cosette..."

"Are you not the least bit suspicious?"

"The girls did say they were not coerced. But Cosette, I cannot do anything to change it. "

"I know you cannot, Captain," said Cosette. "But Ninon is innocent. She is a tool in the Cardinal's game. That much I do know, and I won't give up on her."

After Treville dismissed her, Cosette knew this conversation was over. She went to go join Athos, Porthos, and Aramis in going to where Ninon's trial was.

"Cosette," Treville called her. She looked back on him. "You have a good, young heart. you are so high-spirited, stubborn and with your image, you remind me of your mother. Françoise would be proud of you."

Cosette never could have imagined Treville calling her to be just like her mother. Usually, people compared her sister Amelie to Francoise. Her father told her once that she reminded him of her mother, and it felt like he said that an eternity ago. Athos, Porthos and Aramis looked up when they saw her exit out of Treville's office. Whatever happened to her, Cosette did not want to talk about it.


	17. Trial

**Chapter 17 - Trial**

Cosette, Athos, Porthos and Aramis rode out to Monastery of the Holy Cross as being one of the guardsmen around Ninon, along with several Red Guards. Once they were there, Cosette heard her brothers-in-arms speaking about the matter. They probably thought the same things she did about this trial, that it was a mockery and nothing else.

Why is she being tried here?" asked Porthos.

"The Cardinal wants to avoid a public hearing," answered Aramis.

"Does anyone really believe in witchcraft?" Cosette asked.

"The accusation is a fine way to stop the tongues of outspoken women," said Aramis. He felt a little uncomfortable around Cosette because of her being angry with him a few days ago. However, she looked fairly pale.

"She had the girls. She lied. She brought her fate on herself," Athos stated coldly. Aramis flashed a look to his comrade. Cosette was not sure what happened between Athos and Ninon, but whatever it was, it was not good.

"You're being too hard on her," said Aramis. "She was protecting the girl, not deceiving you."

Despite what Aramis said, Athos still remained unaffected by the conversation.

Cosette watched as Aramis walked away and went to talk to Ninon.

"For what it's worth, Madame," said Aramis as he shoved the Red Guard escorting her and grasped her hand, "this trial is a mockery of religion. The God I believe in stands for love, not cruelty."

"You are a contradiction, Monsieur Aramis," said Ninon. Cosette saw that Ninon was uneasy. This was an unfair trial. "The soldier who preaches love, and a famous libertine who cherishes women."

"We all search for truth in different ways. If you have faith in your heart... take this," Aramis took off his rosary and placed it in Ninon's hand before curling her fingers around it. "Please, take it. My God will not abandon you."

Ninon accepted the gift from Aramis. The Red Guard escorting her grabbed her by the arm, effectively ending the conversation. Cosette looked as the blonde woman was led away by her guards. Ninon shared a look with her. However, it was so fast, that none of the Musketeers saw Ninon look at either Cosette or Athos.

"Are you alright, kid?" Porthos asked. Cosette looked from Ninon's escort to Porthos. "You look a little pale, that's all."

"No, I'm…I'm fine," Cosette promised.

Throughout the whole trial, Cosette could feel her sweat coming down her face. She had never seen anything more atrocious in her entire life. Fleur Baudin was among the others to testify in Ninon's trial. Cosette could not help but flinch her eye where she stood. When it was enough from Fleur, Cardinal Richelieu dismissed her back into the crowd. Now what really had bothered Cosette was the fact that the Cardinal called on the woman Cosette had not heard from in a long time. It was Anne, or rather, Milady de Winter. Cosette knew from that moment on that there was definitely something going on. Except, it was not just that which had made her suspicious. It was that she was called "Madame de la Chapelle."

As the woman spoke, Athos slowly recognized her. He suddenly shouted from his place. Athos, who was usually stoic and calm, was now shouting accusations across the room. Guards had to restrain him, as Milady feigned her innocence. None of the Musketeers, not even Cosette had never seen him act like this before. Soon, Treville, Porthos and Aramis took hold of Athos, telling him to calm down. As soon as Milady was gone, Cosette saw Athos had calmed down but another part of him, she could see he had a murderous glare when she looked at his blue eyes. We wish we could say that Cosette put two and two together and saw that this woman she first met in Paris and Athos' wife were one and the same. However, she only knew that Milady as Anne, the woman who framed her for a murder and saved her life on that Vadim incident.

Based on Milady's "confession," the Cardinal pronounced judgement on Ninon. He found her guilty on accounts of witchcraft and sentenced her to death. Cosette saw the other court members gasping in their seats. She could not believe that Ninon was submitted to this kind of torture. However, the Queen came storming through the court room, followed by two of her ladies in waiting. The entire court stood up to acknowledge Queen Anne.

"Your Majesty," said the Cardinal.

"It is the King's wish..." Queen Anne began, "that unless the Comtesse de Larroque confesses her crimes freely and without torture, she be spared the death sentence."

Queen Anne held hands with Ninon to comfort her. However, what she did not count on seeing was her gift to Aramis being around Ninon's neck. Said Comtesse glared at the Cardinal.

"I have never consorted with the Devil until this moment," said Ninon. "I am looking at him."

"Condemned from her own mouth!" shouted the Cardinal, he pointed an accusing hand at her. "Such language amounts to a con... amounts to a...to... to..."

Everyone watched as the Cardinal choked on his own words. Cosette watched as he collapsed on the floor, reacting violently to the sudden poison. Cosette pushed open the doors as Aramis and Porthos carried the Cardinal to his chambers. She watched them tend to his illness as the King rushed into the room. It had actually been the first time she ever saw the King and Queen. She heard of them from Athos, Aramis, and Porthos but never before had she seen them.

It was rather different for her, she might add. Cosette's main concern was the Cardinal. Despite him being the enemy of the musketeers, Cosette knew he was still important to France. He lied about Ninon but she highly doubted that anyone of the Musketeers wanted to see him dead. They were servants to the crown after all.

Aramis, Porthos and Cosette returned to the room where the Cardinal had fallen to the ground. Cosette stepped on a few broken glasses and apologized for making more of a mess.

"Where is the Comtesse?" Athos inquired.

"They took her back to her cell," answered Porthos.

"The Cardinal?"

"Still alive, just." answered Aramis.

"Who has a reason to poison him?" Porthos asked.

"Who hasn't?" Aramis returned. He turned his concern back to Athos. When the men were not looking, Cosette slipped away quietly, heading her way towards Ninon's cell. None of the boys saw her leave as she made her way towards the cells.

"Athos. That woman, Madame de la Chapelle. Who is she? How do you know her? How do you know she was lying?"

"Her whole life is a lie," was Athos' only reply.

The trio conversed for a while with Luca Sestini as they tried figuring out what to do. Athos promised the Father his things would be returned to him before he left for Rome the next morning. As they figured out what to do, Porthos suggested they try Fleur Baudin as a list of suspects.

"Where's D'Artagnan?" Athos asked. Aramis and Porthos looked around the room and saw that their young companion was nowhere to be found.

"You have five minutes, Monsieur," said the nun. Ninon saw it was Cosette, who came to visit her friend. She did not mean to come into Ninon's praying but it was a rather inconvenient for them.

"Mademoiselle d'Artagnan," the countess addressed her.

"Comtesse Ninon, I..." Cosette was not sure what she should say. "I am sorry that there's nothing I could do to help you. If only I could..."

"Oh Cosette, don't worry for me."

Cosette looked down and saw she was praying on the rosary Aramis had given her. "Worry for those poor girls who have been forced to lie in front of the entire trial council."

"I'm just-I can not imagine what you are all going through," said Cosette. "You are a good woman, Comtesse Ninon."

Ninon reached forward to touch Cosette's hand. The young woman in turn took the Comtesse's hand. Quickly, she took them off when she heard the door open.

"Good luck, Ninon," Cosette said. Now taking that her time was up, she dipped her head towards Ninon and walked when the jailer escorted Cosette out of the room. Aramis sighed in relief.

"D'Artagnan, there you are," Aramis said. "Athos and Porthos and I have been searching the whole place for you."

"Why must you constantly worry where I am?" Cosette asked herself.

Aramis remained silent with her. He felt extremely uncomfortable around her. It was the urge to apologize for his teasing a few days ago.

"d'Artagnan, about the teasing you of being lovers with Ninon," Aramis said. Cosette looked to see him flash apologetic looks.

"Forget it, Aramis, it's water under the bridge," she answered.

A while later, the group went to Fleur Baudin. Both she and Constance were appalled by their accusations. Fleur stormed off, unable to take anymore of this nonsense. Before she left, Fleur revealed her father planned to marry her off to someone way older than her. Constance had nothing but sorrow coming her way.

Meanwhile, Ninon continued praying even after Cosette was gone, when suddenly, Milady de Winter came in through the doors. Milady was the last person she wanted to see. Milady was there on a personal matter: on account of the Cardinal.

"Have you come here to gloat?" Ninon snapped.

"I wouldn't waste my energy," Milady responded.

"There is nothing worse than a woman who betrays her own sex."

"I can think of a few things. But let's not argue."

"Why do you hate me? How have I ever hurt you?"

"You didn't. You're simply a victim of circumstance. Now, sadly, you must die."

"Not unless I admit to the charges, and I shall never do that."

"If you don't confess, the women of your salon will burn in your place. As will that pretty little girl you've grown fond of if the Cardinal should discover the truth of Cosette d'Artagnan. Surely you wish to save the lives of your accomplices and that poor girl in Satan?"

"You would do this?" Ninon snapped.

"You would kill them, even though you know they are innocent?"

"Admit you poisoned the Cardinal, as well. We might as well be thorough."

Ninon could not let that happen to the poor women. She worried. Not just for the worry of the women of her salon but of Cosette as well. Despite hardly knowing her, Ninon had grown fond of her. With that, Ninon confessed and would die at dawn.


	18. And a Woman's Salvation

**Chapter 18: And A Woman's Salvation**

"Well, if it wasn't Fleur, who was it?" was the question on their tongues. They were at the morgue the next morning. For now, Cosette was unaware that Ninon had confessed to those terrible so-called crimes.

"Where's the bag?" Athos asked. He took Sestini's bag that Poupart had found. He gestured to the thief that stole from Sestini a couple of mornings ago. "Did you ever find out how he died?"

"Some form of apoplexy. He was having a drink at an inn nearby. One moment he was laughing and joking, and the next he convulsed and fell down dead on the spot."

"Just like the Cardinal," said Cosette.

"Sestini," said Athos.

Athos spilled the contents of the bag onto the table as both he and Cosette looked through them. Most of them were religious objects but two of them were Bibles. Meanwhile, Aramis and Porthos were near the thief's body.

"Open his mouth." said Aramis. Porthos gave him a distasteful look.

"You open his mouth," Porthos said. Aramis glared at his best friend one last time before he opened the dead man's mouth and smelled. it. Quickly, Aramis covered his mouth and nose. "Eurgh! He stinks."

"Well, he's dead," said Porthos.

"Not like that. He's... There's something bitter on his tongue. Oh! Either this man had disgusting eating habits or something's badly wrong. Eurgh."

"I know that smell. It was on the Cardinal's breath," said Porthos.

"The pages are damp," Cosette said. She was holding one of the books.

"Poison. Wash your hands," Athos pointed her over to a bowl. "Everything's soaked in it."

"Damn it," said Cosette, she quickly washed her hands with the soap and water.

"This is where it came from," said Athos, showing them the bottle. "He must have drunk half the bottle before he realized it wasn't alcohol. The rest spilled in the bag."

"Sestini's still at the abbey," said Cosette.

"The Cardinal's still alive," said Athos. Quickly, they ran out of the morgue, racing towards Sapphire and their horses.

"This is the Cardinal we're talking about," Porthos muttered to Aramis. "Why are we running?"

Not even Aramis had an answer for that question.

"What's this?" Athos asked as soon as they were at the Abbey. The men were setting up for a pyre. They were running out of time. This was enough to prove Ninon's innocence. "The death sentence was commuted."

"The Comtesse confessed," answered one of the Pyre builders. Quickly, the Inseparables ran away from the execution. They had to get to the Cardinal before he got into any further trouble. The group searched the whole abbey when they saw him heading towards the Cardinal's room. Cosette and her friends entered the room, where they saw that Sestini had been stabbed by Richelieu. Athos shot and killed Sestini as his body landed on the floor.

"You're late!" Richelieu snapped.

"We're glad to find you well, Your Eminence," Said Athos. he was trying to be professional but the Cardinal did not take it lightly.

"I doubt that," said Richelieu, "but thank you for the sentiment."

"You know it was Sestini who tried to poison you," said Athos.

"A sacred relic soaked with poison. An old papal trick. I should have guessed earlier." Richelieu said.

Cosette looked out the window, and she saw what she feared, Ninon being burnt at the stake.

"We're running out of time," said Porthos.

Athos did something the others did not expect him to do: he went on his knees and begged. Begged to the Cardinal.

" You don't need to kill her. Please! You can have everything you want and still let her go free." Athos cried.

"He's right, you don't, Your Eminence," Cosette said. The men could not stop her from landing on her knees as well. "Please, I beg the lord and, on my knees, you don't let Ninon die."

Athos looked at her rather surprised but Cosette could not help but say it: she was going to beg like Athos.

"This is all very Dark Ages, isn't it?" said Richelieu. "A glimpse of your own mortality... does make one rather less eager to harry others to their doom. I'm not a cruel man. Just a practical one. What do you propose?"

Quickly, the Inseparables ran towards the pyre. The Red Guards attempted to stop them. However, Athos proclaimed that these actions had been commuted by the Cardinal himself. Both he and Cosette both helped Ninon off the pyre.

"I'm not going to die today?" Ninon asked in relief.

"Not today, Madame," said Porthos.

Ninon stopped Cosette and Athos to Aramis. She thanked Aramis for his efforts, as she was proud to say his God did not abandon her. Despite that, Cosette looked at Ninon, who smiled back at her. Cosette ignored Aramis, knowing full well he was going to tease her as soon as they got back home.

"As far as the world is concerned, Comtesse Ninon de Larroque died on that pyre today," said Richelieu.

Ninon, though slightly shaken, stood her ground, as she had been fitted with a fresh set of clothes, as well as a cloak. Richelieu continued speaking.

"Your lands, your property, and your money will all be forfeit to the state. But... I will allow you a small income... to live a quiet life somewhere outside Paris. If you try to tell the truth of these events, your original sentence will be reinstated. Do you accept my terms?"

"My voice will never be silenced," said Ninon. "But I promise you will never hear it."

"What about the monks? They'll know," said Cosette.

"It's a closed order. Gossip is not encouraged," said the Cardinal. "We need a body to make this look convincing. Luckily, one has just become available. Today I find my vision... clearer than ever. Nothing, no person, no nation, no God will stand in my way."

As Athos escorted Ninon out, she stopped by Aramis and placed his rosary back in his hand.

" Take this, Monsieur. May it bring you as much luck as it did me."

Before Ninon left for the new life outside of Paris, she looked towards Cosette. Wishing for privacy with D'Artagnan.

"What do you plan on doing?" asked Cosette. "When you get to the village those people are taking you too."

"I hope to open a school, for the poor," Ninon answered. She looked at Cosette. "You're welcome to join me, Cosette. I could have a companion ship with someone like you."

Cosette nodded but she couldn't help but disagree. "I thank you for the offer, Ninon, but I'm already home. I cannot abandon my family. And Ninon, I know why you know who I am. Fleur Baudin told you."

Ninon nodded. "Yes, she did. At first, I thought it was because you were ashamed of you being a woman, but now, I see. You are only thinking what's best for yourself. Now, I have seen it all, Cosette. You're a strong woman and have embraced both sides of yourself beautifully. You have a good hart, Mademoiselle d'Artagnan. And those boys are lucky to have you. It was a pleasure meeting you.

"Maybe, we will see each other again," Cosette said. Ninon nodded.

"One day, Cosette, one day," said Ninon. She grasped Cosette's hands.

"Good luck to you, my friend," said Cosette. Ninon smiled and laid a hand on Cosette's cheek. The young woman was moved by the older woman's sentiment. She watched Ninon walk away, going to join Athos, who was going to lead her towards her new home.

Athos, just like Cosette, asked what Ninon was planning on doing. She answered that she was going to open up a school for the daughters of the poor and voiced her enjoyment of being a teacher. There was still one thing on Athos' mind.

"Madame de la Chapelle. Did she ever tell you anything about herself?" Athos asked.

"Now that I think of it, very little," said Ninon. "So, you did know her after all?"

"In another time. In another life," Athos answered. The thoughts of her killing his brother made clear that he still suffered from that tragic day.

"Be careful, Athos," said Ninon, as she grabbed his hands. "She has the Cardinal's protection. A blow against her is a blow against him, and he won't take it lightly. And that boy, d'Artagnan. I see you're rather fond of him."

"As were you," said Athos. "Were you ever…."

"Oh, no," said Ninon. "Like you and that woman, we too have known each other in another life time."

It was true in another life time because Ninon knew that Cosette was a woman but she kept it discrete.

"Promise me you'll look after him," said Ninon.

Athos smiled. "I already am." Because, in truth, D'Artagnan was becoming something of another younger sibling and she had the same innocence as his brother. Ninon brushed her hand on Athos' cheek.

"I could have loved a man like you," said Ninon.

"It's a pity neither of us is the marrying kind," Athos answered.

He watched as her carriage went into the distance. And now Athos, with his might, had never felt so sadden before in his entire life.

"Constance!" Cosette broke away from her thought.

"Oh! You won't believe what's happened!" said Fleur. She grabbed onto her friend's hands. "My father has changed his mind! I don't have to marry yet! He's even letting me continue my education!"

Constance smiled.

"I wonder what happened," said Constance.

"It's strange. He said a woman persuaded him. I'm sure it was Ninon. She was so beautiful and inspiring. Her example made even my father see sense. I'll pray for her every night."

"I'm happy for you," said Constance with a smile. She hugged Fleur, who looked at Cosette.

"And Cosette, I'm sorry for telling Ninon about you. I was trying to help you."

"I know you were, Fleur, I'm happy for you too, " said Cosette. Fleur smiled to Cosette, giving her a hug and then she looked to Constance before hugging her as well.

Constance looked at Cosette who was smiling.

"It was you who went to Baudin, wasn't it? You pleaded for Fleur," Cosette said. Constance looked towards her best friend but she tried feigning innocence.

"Alright, you figured it out," Constance said. "But don't tell anyone, Cosette. I beg you."

Cosette smiled. "I love you, sister." Constance looked at her surprised. Cosette smiled but then she realized that she called Constance "sister." Then she clarified. "Of course, when I say that, I mean admire, respect. And... I don't mean to say."

"Say it again," said Constance. Cosette was not sure how to respond.

"I love you, sister," Cosette answered. Constance smiled and without another word, Constance brought Cosette into another hug.

And that they were. Sisters at last.


	19. A Musketeer in All But Name

**Chapter 19: A Musketeer in All But Name**

When Cosette heard that they were heading to her old hometown to capture Martin Lebarge, her stomach dropped. Cosette had not been there since her father's death. Returning home was quite hard for her, as she had to avoid being seen by people who knew her too well. He had been terrorizing her home and murdered two fellow Musketeers.

Captain Trudeau of the Red Guards was killed trying to apprehend him. The Musketeers tried warning him but Trudeau did not listen at the cost of his own life. Most of his men immediately turned against the Musketeers and all four of the Inseparables began fighting them until Captain Treville broke them up. They took Lebarge to the Chatelet prison while Cosette retired back to the Bonacieux house. She greeted Constance with a "hello." The two women hugged but they immediately departed from each other when Constance's husband came into the room.

He reminded Cosette she was behind on the rent. She, in turn, told him she had not heard from her brother-in-law or received income from him yet.

Well, you've put yourself in a reckless position. You and your family are farmers who neglects his land and a would-be Musketeer with no commission in sight. I could point out your folly, but, err...perhaps it's not necessary."

Cosette could hardly imagine what it would be like if he knew she was a woman. Constance looked at her best friend sympathetically

"Gentlemen! Finally, we have the opportunity to prove what we have always known. That technically..."

Honestly, Cosette did not know what she was walking herself into. She took a place next to Athos but behind Porthos and Aramis.

"What's going on?" Cosette asked.

"There is to be a competition between the Musketeers and the Red Guards," Athos answered.

"Yeah, each side will choose a champion," Porthos explained, "to settle the issue of which regiment is greater."

"As if it were in doubt," said Aramis. Cosette rolled her eyes. Honestly, she still could not get Aramis at all.

"How will this champion be chosen?" Cosette asked.

"There will be competitive trials..." answered Treville, "and a 30-livres entry fee."

"30?" asked all the Musketeers.

"It forms a prize purse. Winner takes all."

"Why didn't you say so before, huh?" said Porthos, earning a chuckle from the crowd but a shake of the head by Treville.

"This isn't about money. This is about the honour of the Musketeers. One man amongst you will have the honour of representing me."

Cosette was initially excited in this whole ordeal until she realized one thing. She couldn't use this opportunity into entering the competition. She was not even an official member of the Musketeers. It was quite aggravating. Her friends could participate but Cosette couldn't. It was a dream that she wanted. To be a Musketeer and prove to her sisters that she was capable of taking care of herself. She, Athos, Porthos, and Aramis were sitting together at lunch with Cosette was sitting on one of the steps the long way.

"Well, gentlemen, may the best man amongst us win." said Aramis.

"Only those of us who are allowed to compete, Aramis," Cosette reminded her brother. She removed her pistol from her belt and playing with it.

"You are a Musketeer in all but name*" said Athos. "All you lack is the King's commission."

"Go to Treville. Ask him," Aramis suggested.

"Well the thought didn't occur to me," Cosette said. She smiled. "Maybe I will."

"There is just the thorny issue of the entry fee," said Porthos from across Athos and Aramis. He drank from his glass. "Anyone got it?"

"My pockets are empty and the cupboard is bare."

"Yeah, I just pawned my cupboard."

"Porthos, my friend, I think it's time for us to go fishing for a patroness," said Aramis, flashing his best friend a smile. When Porthos and Aramis left, Cosette did not hesitate for a second while going to enter Treville's office.

"Onkle, I need your permission to compete. I'm ready," Cosette told her godfather. Treville had allowed her to call him "Onkle" ever since they worked things out from that case with the Bernard family. She was in his apartments.

"There's no guarantee you'll win," said Treville. "You know that."

"I'm not asking for a favor, only for the chance to prove myself."

"You'd be up against the very best."

Cosette smiled genuinely and softly. "I know."

"Cosette, there's no easy way to tell you this. I've just received a list of charges against Labarge from the Cardinal and a letter from your brother-in-law."

Cosette was shocked, her smile quickly disappearing when she had seen that Jacques had sent her a letter. She looked at both of the documents.

"Your family farm was one of the properties destroyed by Labarge. Apparently, he did it as a warning to other local landowners. He knew your father was greatly respected amongst them."

Cosette looked at her brother-in-law's letter. He apologized immensely towards her in the letter, addressing her as sister and that he would find another way to give her a small income. . He always was a brother towards her, as was his brother, Adam, and essentially named his and Amelie's three-year-old daughter after Cosette's middle-name, Marie Dubois, the girl Cosette thought of when she was holding Baby Henry Bernard. There was always a letter attached by Marie but Jacques said she was too depressed to write a letter because of what happened to the farm. Marie was relevent to this because she loved the d'Artagnan farm as mucha s Cosette did. She remembered Marie being born in Gascon, and walked her first steps there. She remembered her mother playing with her and her sisters before her sickness. Her father humming and her sisters often dressing Cosette up and they remembered their grandparents' stories. ALl the memories of that one place. Gone.

"That farm was my only source of income." Cosette said. Not to mention it came from her paternal family generations back since her great-grandparents.

"I'll make sure justice is done, if that's any comfort."

"Justice won't pay the rent, " Cosette said. She walked away, not waiting for Treville's response.

Cosette cried for what felt like forever. No one asked her what she was crying about. Some of the Musketeers we're too busy focusing on their training for that contest with the Red Guards. However, she saw that wasn't dignifying of her to be sitting on the floor crying. Someone in Cosette's position shouldn't reveal herself like that. To her, men of the musketeers' regiment acted with professionalism while at work. When, she looked up, two of the Musketeers, Edward and Philippe looked to her.

"D'Artagnan, are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Asked Philippe.

Cosette shook her head.

"Nothing wrong," said Cosette. "I'm just a little tired."

"Well it's just we saw you were upset," said Philippe. He did not dare use the term "crying".

"Seriously Philippe, Edward, I'm fine," D'Artagnan responded. Luckily, those words were enough to convince them. Honestly, she was feeling like crap. She left the garrison, and was joined by Constance. The two women walked around the marketplace as Cosette was financially relieved of tears.

The contest is my only chance," said Cosette. "I have to win that prize, I just need to raise the entrance fee."

"30 livres is a lot of money," said Constance.

"You don't have to remind me. First I lose my father and then I lose his farm. That farm was the only connection I had to not just my father. It's been the home of my grandparents and great grandparents for as long as I can remember. No money, no prospects. I honestly can't think ..." She stopped herself. Constance put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Everything will be fine. You'll raise the money and... you'll win the contest. I know you will."

"Yes, but where am I going to find 30 livres?"

And with that Constance was not sure how to respond.

Cosette returned to the garrison, hoping that an idea would come rushing through her head. However, instead Athos told her they were training again. This time, they were alone because Aramis and Porthos were doing who knows what with their patronesses.

"D'Artagnan, I heard about your farm," Athos said. Cosette shrugged her shoulders.

"It was just a farm," Cosette said.

"But it was more, wasn't it?" Athos asked.

"Yes, because it was my great-grandparents' home, Athos. Was in my family. We were the fourth generation to own it. And now it's gone. Because of him, I need this commission if I'm too be a Musketeer."

"You have done all you could. Now its best for you to leave justice to the courts. You fought for this chance. Now fight to prove you're ready.

"Yes and I can be," said Cosette. She noticed Athos was giving her strange looks. The woman looked at her comrade annoyed. "What?"

"You're too modest D'Artagnan and you have natural talent, but too often you let your emotions run away with you. Talent won't keep you alive if your heart rules your head."

"Yes, but can we just get on with it?"

"My point in a nutshell," said Athos. And his smile just appeared to aggravate her even more. The two friends began sparring on each other. Their swords touched one another. Throughout the swords clanking, Athos shouted, "I hear an ordinary prison isn't good enough for Labarge. He's in the Bastille, living in comfort..."

Every word that came out of Athos' mouth, Cosette went harder. As they kept going, Athos continued provoking his best friend, telling her about this madman seemed to be working. "His every whim attended to. Imagine him there, living the life of a king. Every soldier has an Achilles heel. Control that, and you control the fight."

Cosette had enough from her mentor.

"So, Labarge is in the Bastille, is he?" Cosette snapped. She walked away, with Treville watching the whole conversation. Now, Athos wished he hadn't gone that far.

"I was trying to provoke him." Athos answered.

"You succeeded. Just, keep an eye on him. Unless you want to lose another recruit again."


	20. Sometimes, It's Head Over Heart

**Chapter 20: Sometimes, It's Head over Heart**

Athos followed Cosette around everywhere, especially to the Louvre where the Cardinal was. He heard shouting from the other side, no doubt D'Artagnan enraged. Within the minutes, Cosette stormed out of the Cardinal's office, unaware of the man following her. Cosette walked away in anger. She knew deep down that the Cardinal had no interest in a Gascon farm girl. He tried recruiting her but to no avail. All Cosette cared about right now was vengeance.

Athos meanwhile followed her into the Bastille, Cosette angrily spreading that Lebarge maniac with her sword fighting. Athos luckily came in time.

"Let him go," Athos snapped.

Lebarge had that murderous look in his eye as he grabbed D'Artagnan by her arm twisted behind her back. As soon as Lebarge released her, Athos pushed D'Artagnan behind him and then pushed her out the door as they rushed out in the rain. Athos had never been more infuriated with D'Artagnan before in his entire life. She acted without thinking and now, it nearly got her killed. Athos looked at Cosette, disappointingly.

"What did I tell you about thinking before you act," said Athos. The rain fell on their heads as they waited for the guards stained to leave.

"What did I tell you about thinking before you act?" Athos reprimanded her.

"I couldn't help it. I'm not like you, Athos."

" You are. More than you know. Come on. Get some rest. We'll train tomorrow. And D'Artagnan if you do anything this stupid again, I will chain you up to the Garrison staircase myself."

"I'm not a child, Athos," Cosette snapped.

"I know you aren't so stop acting like one," Athos said. Cosette rolled her eyes as they parted ways

The next morning, Cosette was present at the garrison. She and Athos met back up at the training ground but Cosette could feel the disappointment he had in her due to her actions from last night. Because he was in charge of her, Athos had been her patron ever since the beginning to when her apprenticeship would be over.

As they trained, Cosette found every word quite annoying.

"Every taunt is an attempt to distract you, to discover your vulnerabilities and exploit them. Last night, you let your hatred of Lebarge overcome your judgment. Your trip to the Bastille was a childish mistake. I thought you had brains, but clearly not."

Cosette, when she finally caught her breath.

"I know what you're doing."

"That kind of stupidity is exactly why you're not ready to be a Musketeer."

"You don't mean that?"

"Of course not," Athos replied. As they fought, he brought her down to her knees and had a sword pressed against her shoulder, "but unfortunately... you're now dead."

Cosette, annoyed, took her sword and shoved the blade off her shoulder and they sparred again.

The next morning, Cosette was walking out of the Bonacieuxs' house heading to the Garrison when she saw that Anne was right in front of her. Honestly, Cosette was surprised to see Milady there,

At first, there was no words between them until Milady showed her a bag.

"I believe this is something you need," said Milady. She threw it towards the young lady, who caught it in her right hand. "30 livres. Is that right?"

Cosette looked at the coins and saw they were all accounted for

"How did you know?" Cosette asked.

"I've taken an interest in you, Cosette, and it's plausible that women like you and me stay together."

"What's the catch?"

"Well, how suspicious you've grown since coming to Paris!" Milady said with a smile. "There is no catch. I simply want you to compete."

"I'll accept it - as a loan. I'll pay you back when I win," said Cosette.

"Hm, still modest, I see," Milady said. "Good luck."

Cosette kept her money and thoughts to herself. Constance watched with annoyance as Milady passed by before looking at Cosette.

"What did she want?" Constance asked. Cosette smiled and showed her best friend the money Anne gave her.

"She just gave me the money so I can compete."

You shouldn't have taken it."

"Don't worry. I can handle her."

"Are you sure about that?"

"There's no need to be protective," said Cosette.

"There's no need to be an idiot," Constance retorted.

"Who else is just going to walk up and hand me 30 livres?" asked Cosette. Constance remained silent for a few minutes before answering, "No-one."

However, unknown to her, Constance was holding the thirty livre she gained by selling hers and her husband's plates for Cosette. And now, the young woman felt like she wasted her time for nothing.

At the Garrison, Cosette, Athos and Porthos had turn in their thirty-livre entry fee. Aramis entered the garrison, bidding farewell to his patroness. Honestly, how could one man seduce every woman in Paris.

"Entry fee?" asked Porthos.

"I've earned it, believe me," said Aramis. He turned in his fee and looked at Cosette.

"How did you raise the money?" Porthos asked.

"Found a patron of my own," Cosette answered.

"Oh? Wealthy widow?" asked Aramis.

"Not as far as I know," said Cosette with a shrug. Aramis joined them in preparing their muskets as the first task of seeing who would represent the Musketeers. Treville told them to fire when ready. Being the better of the four of them, Aramis shot one right in the center of the target. Cosette was the closest to the center than Athos and Porthos. It was just good luck for her.

Next, Cosette cringed a while every time she saw Porthos flipping his opponent, Bauer, over and over again. She leaned up against the pole right next to Athos. Honestly, according to Aramis, Bauer was not even trying. Aramis and Cosette were the next to fight each other off next.

"Remember, head over heart," Athos muttered to her. He hoped to give her one last lesson before she began. "Treville will be assessing your attitude as well as your skill.

Cosette nodded one last time. Athos stepped aside as both Aramis and Cosette began to fight with their rapiers and daggers. They saluted each other with their rapiers before going at each other. Cosette let her head over her heart like Athos had told her to. She calmed down as she fought Aramis. Both her confidence and happiness were slowly returning to her. When she and Aramis were done, Cosette was glad to finally be able to breathe. Aramis hmphed and nodded in acceptance. Girl had fight in her, that was for sure. Cosette looked at Athos with her eyes glowing filled with her basically saying, "how was that?" Athos, for the first time since those three days training Cosette d'Artagnan, smirked and nodded in approval.

And he couldn't be prouder of her than he already was.

Cosette came down for breakfast where she and Constance said nothing to each other until it could no longer remain awkward for them.

"Well, um, I should go," said Cosette. "Captain Treville is choosing his champion this morning."

"Of course," said Constance. "Good luck"

Cosette was thankful for Constance's gesture. She nodded and stepped out the door. A few moments later, Constance came running out of the house when she saw Cosette was a mere ten feet away from her.

"Cosette!" shouted Constance. Said young woman stopped and looked at her best friend. "You're right. I... I don't mean to be protective, it's just I don't trust that woman. Of course, you, have to take her money, I have kept your secret this long and I'm willing to protect you at all costs, even if it means from Milady."

Cosette smiled and grasped her best friend's hand.

"You have been the best friend a girl could ask for," said Cosette. "A best friend I couldn't be happier for in my entire life. Look... I'm going to win this competition. Everything will work out for me. For both of us, sister. "

Constance smiled. She gave her best friend a hug and wished her good luck. Cosette smiled and departed. However, unknown to the two women, Monsieur Bonacieux was hearing them nearby.

And to his surprise through their conversation, d'Artagnan, the person who had been lodging at their house, was a girl pretending to be a woman.

He heard Constance enter their house as he looked out the window. Now, it was a good time more than any time then to get rid of that woman who had been lodging at heir house.

"You should have told me who she was when she first came to our doorstep," said Bonacieux. Constance at first, had no idea who he was talking about. Actually, she was quite surprised to see him standing there. Bonacieux cleared it out for Constance. "You knew d'Artagnan was a woman."

Constance figured out he had been watching them from the distance when she was wishing Cosette good luck.

"Yes," Constance answered. "But it's a complication, Jacques."

"Complication? It was a betrayal. You should have kicked her out into the streets when you knew what she was," Bonacieux hissed.

"I couldn't..."

"You could have. Let me ask you this, Constance. Was I ever cruel to you? Did I beat you?"

"You were never cruel... and I wasn't unhappy. At least...I didn't know I was."

"Until d'Artagnan came here. I order you to break with her immediately. End your friendship, or d'Artagnan will be discovered within a week."

"What are you talking about?" Constance asked.

"I have powerful friends now. That new client I was talking about? It's the Cardinal. And, believe me, he would not take to kindly to a woman rising in the ranks and causing chaos in France. "

"No, you're bluffing."

"Give her up, or I give her up to the cardinal. It's your choice. Break off your friendship with Mademoiselle d'Artagnan" he had threatened her, "or I go straight to the Cardinal and tell him about her. You break her heart so thoroughly, that she will never look at you again. If she is discovered one day, you will be far away from her as possible."

Constance stood there, unsure what to do next.

Meanwhile, at the Garrison, Cosette stood there nervously, waiting for Treville to say which Musketeer would represent the regiment. Unknown to her, Athos had been silently hoping Treville would choose Cosette. Despite her reckless decision to go after Lebarge, he saw deep down she was indeed ready for whatever was to come. She was ready.

However, Treville announced that he was taking the fight for himself. Cosette's shoulders sagged with disappointment. She knew her hopes were too good to be true. Athos as well was equally as disappointed as Cosette was. He trained her hard for this. Cosette was ready to be a Musketeer. It really should have been her who was chosen. She could have won this thing and proved herself in front of King Louis. Athos looked to his side and saw that Cosette was already gone. Aramis had attempted to stop her from leaving.

"You know, I was sure that Treville was going to pick d'Artagnan," Aramis admitted to Athos and Porthos. "I was sure that he looked like he was considering it."

"I guess the kid's got to find another fight," Porthos said. He watched Cosette's figure getting smaller and smaller as she left for home. Athos shook his head.

"D'Artagnan should have been chosen," Athos said. Porthos and Aramis looked at their brother. "He was ready. Apart from her stupid decision to go after Lebarge in the first place."

"Treville did not seem to think so," Aramis said.

Athos shook his head in anger. He went all the way up into Treville's office. Porthos and Aramis looked at each other.

"Something tells me this isn't going to end pretty," Porthos whispered as Athos went into Treville's office.


	21. A Femme Fatale Musketeer

**Chapter 21: A Femme Fatale Musketeer**

"This is wrong and dangerous," Athos advised his captain. D'Artagnan not being allowed to fight and Treville being the challenger instead both were on the same level of idiocy.

"This challenge is my doing," said Treville. "It is my responsibility to see it through."

"Instead of giving yourself one last moment of glory, you should be giving d'Artagnan the chance to win his commission from the King."

"You think this is about glory?"

"All I know is that d'Artagnan has it in him to be a fine Musketeer, perhaps the greatest of us all. But now? We'll never know, because you have stolen his best chance to prove it."

Athos stormed out of Treville's office as the captain took it all in. He would not have Cosette be killed over Treville's mistake

Constance sat uneasy, waiting for Cosette to return home. She tried not crying. Her husband figured everything out. He knew Cosette was a girl. Constance feared for her best friend's life. Her husband was now an ally of the Cardinal's. It was not for her benefit, or for Cosette's but her own husband's. Constance did not know what to do or what to say except what Bonacieux told her.

Constance knew what would happen to her best friend. She would be imprisoned or worse, killed for pretending to be a man and she would not let that happen. When Constance meant she would protect Cosette at all costs, this was not what she had in mind.

"Treville's taken the fight for himself," Cosette added. Constance was disappointed to hear that, but she was more worried to protecting Cosette. It would be worth it for her best friend's safety.

"Well, then, I suppose that puts an end to your daydream," Constance responded. Cosette blinked.

"What are..."

"I'm sorry Cosette, but I cannot take it anymore. The lies, keeping your secret. It's killing me."

"Constance, where is this coming from?" Cosette pointed out. "You have always helped me."

"I only helped you because I took pity on you," Constance snapped. Inside, this was killing her. "But this, whatever we have, this friendship it's not real."

"Not real?" Cosette began. "But Constance, you are my friend,"

"I am a respectable, married woman Cosette." Constance said coldly. "And I could never be friends with a disrespectful little girl who passes herself as a boy. I can't risk my future for you. I have far too much to lose." Cosette, for the life of her, could not figure out where this was coming from. This was not the Constance she called "sister" a couple of days ago. D'Artagnan's tear came running down her cheek.

"I'm sure you've made the right decision," Cosette said through the sob. "Thank you for helping me see things more clearly."

Without another word, Cosette stormed out of the room and the house. When she left, Bonacieux looked at Constance and was satisfied with how it turned out. However, when her husband left the house, Constance broke down crying.

Cosette, despite what she was feeling, appeared at the backyard of the Louvre, right in between Aramis and Athos. The latter of the two women looked back at her.

"There's nowhere else to go, anyways," said Cosette.

Athos sighed very silently so that way that Cosette did not hear him at all.

"D'Artagnan," Athos whispered into her ear, "despite your actions with Lebarge a couple of night. You'll make a fine Musketeer one day. And I am proud on how far you have gotten."

Cosette said nothing. However, Athos to comfort her laid a hand on the back of her arm gently. She looked at him, apparently giving them a silent thank you, but she remained, quiet and stoic. In honesty, Cosette was breaking inside. First Treville, and now Constance. Despite comfort and praise from Athos, Cosette still felt agony rise within her. Meanwhile, Aramis looked up to the stands, unaware of Milady's presence when he finally caught sight of Porthos' mistress.

"You invited your widow?" Aramis asked. Porthos looked towards his friend annoyed.

"Her name's Alice."

"You only needed 30 livres, not a wife."

"Did I say anything about marriage? No."

"My God. You're actually considering it?"

"There is a life beyond the Musketeers, you know."

"Well, one thing I've learned. Never put your trust in love," Cosette hissed, remembering her account with Constance. Athos and Aramis looked at each other over Cosette's head, just wondering where that had come from. Despite Constance breaking from Cosette, she still had her three brothers with her.

From across the team, the Red Guards and the King's stands where the King and Queen and Richelieu were sitting. Cosette got rid of her pout as Treville left the tent. She was supposed to be professional not act like a child. They all wished Treville luck. Louis was also excited. However quickly, people's expressions turned to confusion when they announced the Red Guard's champion: Lebarge. Cosette shook her head. That man was supposed to be locked up.

"This is some sort of sick joke," Cosette hissed.

Well, the Captain isn't surprised," said Aramis.

"He knew," Porthos added.

"Well, this is highly irregular," Louis said out loud, so much that everyone could hear him. "Shouldn't he be in the Bastille?"

"Oh, I'm a great believer in rehabilitation, Sire. Lebarge is now a commissioned officer in the Red Guards."

Cosette felt every pain that Treville had been suffering. She nearly screamed when she saw Treville land on the ground and with that Lebarge stepped on Treville's shoulder fairly hard, enough to break a bone in his body.

"He'll kill him!" Cosette shouted. She raced right onto the tournament ground. Athos, Aramis and Porthos tried to stop her. However, they saw Cosette was right.

"What the hell are you doing?" Treville shouted.

"Saving your life!" shouted Cosette in return.

The Musketeers and the Red Guards entered a small duel. The King was infuriated.

"Stop!" shouted the King. He looked at Richelieu who was disappointed. "Your man broke the rules, Cardinal. Captain Treville may nominate another champion, if he wishes."

Treville and the other Musketeers looked at each other. Athos gave Treville a pointed look, so did Porthos and Aramis, who had been aware of Athos' conversation. Cosette surely had missed a conversation between her brothers and godfather. Whatever it was, it was influencing Treville. All the other Musketeers, including Bauer, Philippe, Henri, knew what his decision was going to be.

"I nominate d'Artagnan to take my place," said Treville. Cosette blinked. Aramis and Porthos pat her on the back as she brought out her rapier.

"My little friend from the Bastille? You look even more pathetic in the daylight. I'm going to enjoy this.

"Somehow I doubt it," Cosette fired back. She and the maniac fought each other. Athos, Porthos and Aramis watched as Cosette fought back.

"Is that the best you've got?" Lebarge shouted to her. Cosette breathed in and out before going to give the final blow. "I wish I could remember burning down your farm! It would make killing you a lot sweeter!"

Cosette calmed herself and her entire body stopped quivering. She remembered Athos' words "head over heart." That is what she intended on doing. And in one last blow Cosette took her rapier and stabbed Lebarge in his stomach.

"That's for the people of Gascony, you son of a bitch," Cosette muttered. She twisted her blade and when she was sure that Lebarge was dead. She breathed. She couldn't believe it. She had won the fight. Avenged her family farm, avenged the people Lebarge terrorized and finally found herself peace with herself. King Louis was impressed with D'Artagnan's charisma, fighting skills. He'd never seen anything more impressive in his entire life since he saw Treville fight.

Athos pat his student on the back of her shoulder.

"Bravo, d'Artagnan. I hereby declare the Musketeer regiment the winners," said Louis. ' Ah, yes, now, the prize money is forfeit to the Treasury. After all, the rules were broken. We do need to collect our taxes somehow."

Cosette did not care about the money. She was just glad that they won this round.

""It's 2,000 livres I think you said, Cardinal," Louis looked to Cosette. "You defended your captain with great heroism today. I admire loyalty more than any other virtue."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Cosette said, ignoring the blush appearing on her olive cheeks.

"Please kneel," said Louis, as he smiled at her. Cosette was confused at first. Did he mean...

Athos, from her right, muttered, with a smile, "Get on your knees before the King changes his mind.

Louis took his ceremonial sword, placing the blade on her shoulders as he spoke.

"I hereby commission you into my regiment of Musketeers." Said the King.

Athos appeared with a tan brown pauldron and slipped it through her arm and over her shoulder. Proud of his student, Athos put a hand on Cosette's shoulder. It was official. Cosette was not just a Musketeer. She was the first femme fatale musketeer asking ranks even though no one knew it.

" May you serve it always with the same distinction that I witnessed today," said Louis. Cosette kept her head down but acknowledges her King with a nod. As she went up to her feet, Cosette looked to her three brothers. Aramis and Cosette hugged each other tightly. Then came Porthos, and when it came to Athos, Cosette felt slightly weird hugging him. Instead of making it difficult for her, Athos and her grasped arms with each other. However, in this case, it would be there version of a hug.

"Well done, d'Artagnan. I'm proud to have you under my command," said Treville.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Cosette said with a smile as they clasped arms.

"Your father would be proud of you, Cosette," Treville spoke to her so quietly that she acknowledged his sentiment.

"Well, I say it calls for celebration," Porthos said. He pat Cosette on the shoulder. "Wine anyone?"

"Yes, but we are mostly there for d'Artagnan," Aramis said. He smiled. "Our new official member."

"Yes, but first I've got to go to the Bonacieuxs' house to get my things," Cosette said.

"Of course," Athos said. "When you get to the garrison, D'Artagnan, I'll help you get settled in your room, if you need help. As soon as I get Treville back home."

Cosette nodded and gave a smile. "Thank you. I'll be right back." Porthos went to bid Alice farewell.

"Oh yes, and Cosette, invite Constance if you want to," Aramis added. Cosette glared at Constance's name. Her ex-best friend who broke off her friendship with her.

"I'll try," Cosette said. She looked away and walked from her friends as Aramis was blinking from Cosette's statement.

"Was it something I said?" Aramis asked Athos.

She and Sapphire went to the Bonacieuxs' house one last time. She gathered all the things she needed. Constance watched her former best friend coming out from the stairs.

"So, you're going to the garrison now," Constance asked.

Cosette nodded. "It's home now. But why should you care? Now, my secret is no burden on you now," she said. Cosette stormed out of the Bonacieuxs house. Meanwhile, Constance watched from above as Cosette joined Milady de Winter. Constance closed her eyes. For her at first, breaking Cosette's heart by breaking her friendship off with her, Constance thought her best friend was now safe. But now, she had driven her friend out of her life and into Milady's instead.

Now Constance realized she did have too much to lose after all, and that "too much to lose was her losing her best friend.

Cosette denied Milady's offer to get her a ride to the garrison instead to reserve it for another time.

And thus, the deadly battle was already beginning.


	22. Kight Takes Queen

**Chapter 22: Knight Takes Queen**

* * *

Athos, Porthos, and Cosette were practicing at their sword fighting again. Today, it had been two weeks since Cosette officially joined the Musketeers and she was excelling in it. However, in all honesty, she didn't see why Porthos and Athos continued sparring with her. Maybe it was because they liked watching her complain or how they kept scratching their blades against her new pauldron or that they liked teasing her every time it happened.

"For the last time, mind the uniform!" Cosette shouted.

In honesty, Athos and Porthos just could not believe how protective she was of her pauldron.

"It doesn't look right on you. Too shiny, too new."

"It's like your mum's dressed you," said Porthos.

"Exactly," said Athos.

"Nah, my mother never stressed how I dressed, so I didn't need her helping," Cosette said.

"Aramis, what do you think?" Cosette asked. Aramis, meanwhile, was too busy admiring the birds to defend her. when Athos' blade scrapped her pauldron again, she hissed.

It took a while but Aramis finally responded.

"I think we've landed in paradise, brothers," said Aramis. He heard the birds chirping as he looked at Cosette and their other brothers. " Listen to that."

"What?" all three of Aramis' siblings asked. Aramis smiled as they listened to the birds singing in the background. Porthos whistled to gain Cosette's attention, and she, Porthos and Athos continued fighting with each other.

Two days later, Aramis' demeanor changed for the worst. He was pacing back and forth while Athos and Porthos relaxing on a tree trunk and Cossette was near the campfire with a stick in her hand. Honestly, why couldn't Aramis calm down? To Cosette, she saw that Aramis missed Paris and the action. The only action he ever got out of these past few days was seeing his comrades practicing with the swords. They saw him reach out for his pistol.

Aramis, Leave the birds alone," said Athos

"I hate these birds and their... Agh!"

"I thought this was paradise," said Athos.

"That was two days ago. Now...I'm bored. I miss Paris, the excitement, the noise."

Athos and Cosette looked at each other with smiles and a shake of the head at their brother's rant. "The danger."

He cocked his gun. however, a fire shot.

"Aramis!" Athos shouted, annoyed. however, what alarmed Cosette was Aramis' look of alarm, horror written all across his face.

"That wasn't me," Aramis promised. Athos, Cosette and Porthos got up from their seats and grabbed their pistols and rapiers. The inseparables looked down to see the Queen. Dead on the floor.

"Oh, Mary, mother of God," Cosette cried. Athos, Porthos and Aramis understood her agony. When Aramis flipped over the body, Cosette was slightly relieved that it was not the Queen but her handmaiden, Caroline.

"Caroline," said the Queen. Cosette and her friends looked up in relief to see the Queen was unharmed. "She borrowed my robes."

There was someone trying to kill the Queen. Cosette and Porthos got the Queen Anne to safety, son joined by Athos and Aramis. The Queen's party quickly disbursed in different directions. The other guards made sure that Queen Anne's handmaidens were put to safety. Athos looked at Cosette and Porthos.

"Stay down! Stay with the Queen. Get to the horses," he instructed them. Athos looked at Aramis. "You and I have an assassin to catch."

Cosette kept a look out.

" D'Artagnan, how are we doing?" Porthos asked. Cosette wasted for the assassin to move

"Go! Right." She shouted. Cosette took the Queen's hand and helped her up the hill as Athos and Aramis soon joined them. Cosette mounted Sapphire while her friends mounted on their other horses while Queen Anne rode in front of Aramis. The five traveling companions stopped for a while. Athos ordered Cosette to take a spyglass and see how far they were. She really wished Aramis didn't complain about having quiet days. They were the best days when nothing was life-threatening going on. Now, back to the assassins, they were a few leagues away, but they were determined to kill their innocent Queen.

"They're still following us?" Athos called out.

"Yes, and they're not tiring," Cosette answered.

"Determined. "

"What if we can't lose them?" asked Queen Anne, the fear was clear in her voice.

"We will," Aramis assured her.

"What if we don't?"

"We've been in much worse situations than this and always prevailed. You've nothing to fear. This is a relatively quiet day for us!"

"Which could have stayed that way if you did not jinx us," Cosette muttered as she returned. Aramis looked over at her as she raised her eyebrow.

The companions ride off.

"There's been no sign of them for an hour now." Cosette reported.

"We're safe for a while." Athos answered. "The Queen needs to rest."

Cosette nodded. She stopped for a second. She hadn't adjusted her corset in a long time as it made her breathing shallow. She looked to Athos.

"Athos, is it alright if I have some privacy," Cosette asked. "From everyone. Just for a quick minute."

"D'Artagnan, I don't think ..." Athos began.

*please, just a quick five minutes." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Just be careful," said Athos.

"I always am," said Cosette. She turned away as Athos shook his head in amusement.

Cosette made herself comfortable by taking off everything. Quickly, she took off her pauldron, doublet and then her corset. She adjusted it three times and made sure it was covering all the right places. And when Cosette turned, she saw Queen Anne had been watching her the whole time. And Cosette's mouth dropped.

"Your majesty," Cosette stumbled from her words. She was so dead. The Queen saw her as a woman. She was discovered. Cosette quickly put her shirt back on. "Your Highness, I can explain..."

"Is the explanation being that you're a woman?" said Queen Anne. "because if not, then you are the most feminine man I've ever met." She smiled. "I suspected for the longest time, when I first met you."

"But I've deceived you, my lady" Cosette said. "and such actions are punishable by death."

"Relax, D'Artagnan," Anne said. "I do not intend to tell. Your actions are not out of malicious intent, I hope."

"If course not, Madame. In truth, I never expected it to stay intact this long. Apart from other girls who were smart to figure me out, Athos, Porthos, and Aramis do not know. For now, at least."

"You certainly are brave, Mademoiselle d'Artagnan," Anne said.

"No, ma'am, Cosette, it's just Cosette."

"Cosette, you better head back. The boy has been worrying for you," said Queen Anne. "Now, I'm sure you can handle them."

The young woman smiled.

"And I hope to cook a little." Anne stopped from turning and looked at Cosette. "And it should be my first-time cooking."

Cosette smiled back.

"Looking forward to it, Madame," Cosette said, giving her queen a smile.

Cosette wished she could take her words back. In truth, the meal the Queen cooked actually tasted terrible. However, the boys and Cosette gave the Queen credit because it was her first-time cooking. She burnt the fish, blackening it. Cosette was trying not to let her tongue fall off from her mouth. No one could complain to her. It was her first-time cooking and probably would be the last. "Delicious, Your Majesty," Aramis said. Cosette shook her head because one, Aramis was their bad luck charm today, and two, she could tell he was lying. Cosette decided to do the same thing.

"It's very good," Cosette said, giving the Queen a smile when she looked at her. Also, the Queen was looking at her based on the secret they had. Porthos whispered to Cosette.

"Did we miss something?" He asked her. Cosette shook her head.

"Of course not, Porthos," said Queen Anne.

"Exactly the words, Your Highness.," Cosette said. She looked at Athos, who raised an eyebrow. Shrugging her shoulders, Athos looked away from her, trying to stomach the fish.

"It's the first time I've ever cooked," Queen Anne revealed.

"That's..." Athos tried finding the right words, "...hard to believe."

Athos was kind of cute when he was doing that. However, it immediately disappeared. Cosette, despite being younger, had to admit she had a slight crush on the boys when she met them. However, they became brothers to her. So, they were very close as siblings.

Back to Anne, she had another fish prepared and offered it to Arrive.

"Would you like another?"

When the Queen wasn't looking, Cosette dumped her contents.

"Thank you, but...I'm full." said Athos.

Anne offered one to Aramis, Cosette and Porthos but they all declined. He quickly shushed his friends. They heard horses coming.

"D'Artagnan," said Athos. She rolled her eyes.

"Your Majesty," Cosette said, taking Queen Anne's hand. She helped her from the hill and they all mounted on their horse. The five companions

"I'm tired of running away," Porthos complained.

"Perhaps we should be the ones doing the chasing." Aramis suggested but Cosette could hear the supposed sarcasm

"The Queen's safety is paramount," Athos explained. "We can't risk it by making a stand."

"Nor can we outride them forever," photos added.

"When we can't, then we'll fight," Athos wanted to start to make the getaway now. They all got back on their horses and rode for miles and miles. Cosette could have sworn her arms would fall off. As luck would have it, there was a convent not too far from here. They could take refuge there, at least. it was as if Athos read her mind. He looked at the convent from afar and he looked back at Porthos and Cosette.

"You two ride to Paris and get reinforcements," said Athos, then gestured to him and Aramis. "We'll hold up in there till you return."

"What, just you two? Alone?" Porthos asked incredulously. Cosette had to agree with him. Two against a dozen was against the odds.

"I agree with Porthos," said Cosette. " that is a terrible idea."

" Thank you for the vote of confidence, d'Art, Port," Aramis said sarcastic.

" We won't be back before tomorrow at the earliest, Mis," Cosette emphasized. "There's at least a dozen of them,"

"In that case, you'd better hurry," Athos said.

"Good luck," Cosette said and this time she meant it. Porthos and Cosette rode away from the intimate danger. About twenty minutes later, Porthos in Cosette knew they were being followed by some of the attempted assassin's people. Together they decided to make a stand against their pursuers. Porthos had Cosette take the shot by having her up on the hill. They only have four chasers following them, so that wasn't any so that challenging. Cosette fired at the other assassins and felt the adrenaline rush through her body.

"Isn't this better than running, d'Art?" Porthos.

"Ask me in 20 minutes if we're still alive," she said through her teeth. She fired multiple times when one of the men tried to fire at her. The assassin fell hard on the floor, and she panted in relief.

"D'Artagnan, are you okay?" Asked Porthos.

"Fine. You?"

"Eh." Porthos searched the assassins. Cosette looked at their shoulders and saw hands on the back.

"Porthos! What's that?" Cosette looked at him alarmed

"Nothing I've seen before," said Porthos. He searched through their attempted killer's pocket. Porthos found a folded-up piece of paper.

"A promissory note, to be cashed at a moneylender's in the Rue de Bonnasse..." Porthos showed her the paper, "in Paris."

Cosette panicked.

"Porthos, we got to get there fast before our Queen and brothers run out of time." Cosette's voice was lined with fear and horror. Porthos nodded and they got on their horses and travel to Paris as soon as possible.


	23. Treacherous

**Chapter 23: Treachery**

"Captain!" Cosette shouted as she and Porthos finally made it to the Garrison. However, they found it empty. Only for individuals were there.

" Where is everybody?" Porthos asked the cook, Serge. Cosette couldn't see that teenager Henry, the bower or Philippe. Not even Edward

"The regiment's gone off hunting with the King," Serge explained.

"What?" Porthos asked.

"No-one else here but me, one-eyed Florian, and Jacques the stable boy."

The captain heard Porthos and Cosette's shouting. He saw only two of his four musketeers had returned.

"Where are the others?' Treville asked Cosette and Porthos looked at each other, not sure how he would take this. Treville asked another question that feared for others' lives.

"Where is the Queen?"

Cosette and Porthos shared grave looks. Treville could Tell by their faces they were there with bad news.

After their story was over, Treville led Cosette and Porthos to the Cardinal's private chambers. When they entered, Cosette could have sworns he saw a woman attempting to hide from them. Why they came to the enemy of the Musketeers, Cosette could not put her finger on it. Maybe it was because he was the Cardinal, or maybe because they needed to keep up appearances. Treville spoke up.

"There's been an attempt on the Queen's life," said Treville. "She's safe, at least for the time being."

The trio entered Rue Bannones, hoping that he would shed some light on the ledger that Porthos and Cosette had found when they had killed those mercenaries. After had approached Cardinal Richelieu about the situation with the Queen, Cosette was sure that he had something to do with the Queen's attempted assassination. She just knew that they had to get to the convent before their brothers would run out of air.

"Hello?" Treville asked. He pushed the unlocked door wide open. "Not like a moneylender to leave his room unattended.

"Perhaps he was the trusting type," Cosette said hopefully. She was praying deep down that the man was not dead.

"Too trusting," responded Porthos. And that was what Cosette dreaded when she saw that the poor moneylender was hanging from the hook.

"We need to find some record of the promissory note," Treville said. Cosette was not paying attention to either of the men. She could smell something, something that smelled familiar.

"Can either of you smell jasmine?" Cosette asked. Porthos gave her a strange look as if she grew a second head.

"Look for his accounts ledger," said Treville.

She knew she should have been looking for the ledger, but Cosette couldn't get that scent out of her head. She stood by the door, unaware of the danger she was putting herself in. Milady took out her dagger, just in case the girl walked around the corner. Cosette, meanwhile, had to put her finger on it.

"I've found it. D'Artagnan! Porthos!" shouted Treville. Cosette did not move a muscle.

"D'Artagnan!" Treville shouted again. Cosette looked away, ignoring the jasmine smell, and walked to where Treville and Porthos were at, where she looked at the moneylender's book.

"This is his ledger. The entry for the note says it was purchased in gold by the German Count Daniel Mellendorf," said Treville. Cosette shrugged her shoulders.

"Why would he..." Cosette began.

"Mellendorf and his daughter are hunting with the King," Treville explained to his goddaughter. "The beneficiary of the note didn't sign his name, but he left a mark."

Cosette's mouth dropped when she saw that symbol. The symbol of the hand that Cosette and Porthos had found on one of the outlaws' backs.

"We've seen that before," Said Porthos. Treville looked confused, so Porthos explained the tattoo of a hand on the hand of one of the assassins. "Tattooed on the hand of one of the assassins."

"It's the mark of Hugh O'Neill, a Catholic chieftain who was exiled from Ireland, had his land taken. Men bearing this brand were O'Neill's private guard."

"Soldiers?" asked Cosette.

"Much more than just soldiers. More like musketeers," answered Treville. "We need to get back to the convent as soon as possible. We can't wait for the regiment."

When Cosette looked away, she saw a woman walk by. The young woman quickly left the building, her dagger and gun drawn out. However, when she came out, Cosette saw the woman was nowhere to be found.

"Someone was there," she said when she saw Porthos. "I smelled her scent."

"Her?" Porthos asked.

"It was a woman. I'm sure of it."

"I didn't see anyone."

"She was there, Porthos," Cosette insisted.

"We don't have time to search for her now. The Queen's life's at stake!" shouted Treville.

And deep down, Cosette knew that Treville was right. So, she and her friends got on their horses and made their way to the garrison to gather reinforcements. They had to move now if they were to save their friends. With what they had; the group quickly mounted on the horses. Now, those only available were One-Eyed Florian, Serge, and Jacques. They dressed them like Musketeers, but they were not really ones. And neither was Cosette. She may have had the title but she still did not feel like she belonged.

What Cosette wouldn't give but to see her former best friend, Constance, if she could. Despite everything, Cosette still cared about Constance and hoped she would be alright. Maybe, if she had chosen a different path, then Cosette could be spending the rest of her days as being with her best friends. There was something more than what Constance was doing. Cosette deduced that Monsieur Bonacieux had something to do with ruining their friendship, like threatening to expose the d'Artagnan secret to the Cardinal and then to the King.

Just as the convent got into eyesight as they approached, Cosette did not hesitate to get off her horse or storm into that building.

"We have to go now!" Cosette shouted.

"No, D'Artagnan wait!" Porthos shouted. He held her back by her shoulder. "We do it slowly, and together, brother."

Cosette hesitated for a second before she nodded. Porthos pat her back and they rushed into the building. Without hesitation, Cosette took her gun and shot. Porthos followed. She could not believe it, she killed on her first real mission. Sure, there was that man from the Court of Miracles, but this was the first man on an official Musketeer mission rather than her training.

"ARAMIS! ATHOS!" Treville shouted. Cosette looked around, hoping to find her older brothers alright. "In here!" shouted Aramis. Cosette still held her breath.

"Aramis? You're alright!" Cosette sighed.

"And so are you," said Aramis. Cosette smiled and they grasped arms with each other, and then she saw something.

"The Queen? Is she safe?" Cosette asked.

"Rest assured, D'Artagnan, I am safe," Queen Anne's soft voice caused Cosette to look in relief.

"It's good to see you alright, My Lady," Cosette said.

Treville came around the corner.

"Your Majesty," said Treville. "Thank God."

The queen smiled in gratitude. Then, they noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Athos?" Treville asked.

The group found Athos in the abandoned hallway, where Gallagher, the man who attempted to kill the Queen, D'Artagnan and her friends, was demanding his last rites. As Mother Superior began speaking them to Gallagher, Treville and the group informed Athos and Aramis what they had found.

"it seems Count Mellendorf hired them to kill the Queen, so his daughter could marry the King," said Treville.

"You have evidence of this?" asked Athos.

"His name is on the ledger," answered Cosette.

"And he was openly seeking a husband for his daughter," added Treville.

"This Gallagher is exiled from his country for being Catholic," said Aramis. "His land stolen and given to followers of a rival faith. You'd think after that; he'd have a healthy dislike of all things Protestant. I know I would."

"Mm. Instead, he agrees to kill our Catholic Queen to allow a German Protestant to take her place on the throne," said Porthos. He shook his head. "It doesn't feel right."

"Well, he was a mercenary," Cosette added.

"One with principles...of a kind," answered Athos.

"Before he passed away, Monsieur Gallagher said there was money in his saddlebags to pay for the repair of the convent," said Mother Superior.

"That's all there is," said Aramis. Cosette was shocked. At Gallagher's horse, they found was a small box with a small amount of money. So much for repairing the church. "Nothing else?"

Athos was alarmed. He saw what was on the other side of the box: a bluebell smashed on the other side.

"Aramis is right," said Athos. They all looked at him. "This isn't the work of Mellendorf. It's something much bigger. That flower is the signature of a woman who works for the Cardinal."

"Yes, well right now, we must get back home," said Cosette. She looked at Queen Anne, who was helping the other Musketeers with preparations for their journey. Cosette noticed there was something strange between Athos and Aramis. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Did we miss something while we were away? Other than the fighting the bandits," she added.

"No, you missed nothing, d'Artagnan," said Aramis. Cosette raised an eyebrow, but she let it slide. The young woman went to help the Queen with everything. At first, things were awkward between them, but when they were alone, the Queen took the opportunity to talk to D'Artagnan.

"I meant what I said," said Queen Anne. "Your secret is safe with me, Cosette."

The young woman smiled. "I promise, your Majesty, one day, I will repay you." Anne smiled and put a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Serve your country, Cosette, that is all I ask of you," said Queen Anne.

"Yes, but I owe you a favor, Your Majesty," said Cosette. "A personal, dangerous favor, perhaps."

Queen Anne smiled at Cosette, and just pat her back. Now they were ready for the long journey for them.

Cosette and her friends watched as Louis and Anne were reunited. She could not help but feel relief that the Queen was now safe, and that her secret would remain with the Queen.

"We should confront him now. Not here, and not until we are certain," said Treville. Cosette wished the captain was wrong, but he was never wrong. They couldn't confront the Cardinal without evidence. However, he would not get away with attempting to kill Queen Anne.

"This woman you suspect, who is she?" Cosette asked.

"She's the most dangerous person I've ever known," said Athos. "She won't be easy to find."

"Well that's cheerful," Cosette muttered. Athos shook his head at her statement.

"Your Majesty's safe return is a cause of great rejoicing, and I have excellent news," said the Cardinal. "The man behind the attack on your life is in custody, pending execution. Count Mellendorf signed a confession, accepting full responsibility for the attack."

That was when the Musketeers went uneasy. Mellendorf confessed to a crime he did not commit. Cosette was outraged. He was innocent. No, it should be the Cardinal to be condemned for causing this.

"Mellendorf... Who'd have thought it?" Louis' words interrupted her. "Well done, Cardinal."

Cosette glared at the Cardinal. She pretended to clap but was really feeling loathe and hatred for the Cardinal, the man who would continue ruining her and her friends' lives. Harmed the innocent Queen and nearly got her and her other friends killed in the process. However, Aramis was more outraged than Cosette was.

"That's it?" Aramis hissed. "We know he's behind this and we let him stand there, the hero of the hour?"

"This isn't over yet," said Athos. He approached the Cardinal. "Your Eminence, may I congratulate you on capturing the culprit? I don't believe Mellendorf acted alone. The assassins were hired by a woman, perhaps the woman who killed the moneylender. Be assured, I will not rest until she's brought to justice."

"Excellent. Forgive me, I'm late for Mass," said the Cardinal. Athos glared at the Cardinal.

"Her, and whoever she works for," Athos added quickly but by then, the Cardinal had shut the door. He looked at his friends. "We've got to talk about what happened," Cosette said. Everyone looked at her, and saw she was serious. Athos looked around.

"Fine, but," Athos said. "Not here…"


	24. Fatal Secrets

**Chapter 24 Fatal Secrets**

It had been a couple of weeks since the Cardinal hired Gallagher to kill the Queen. And a whole two weeks where there was only

Cosette's plan was simple really: get Athos drunk enough to get him to holding milady hostage and shoot Cosette in front of her. He was feeling slightly scared. Then again, he did remember what happened just after they left the Louvre.

_The next hour, the four Musketeers and their Captain appeared in Treville's office. Now, their plan had to be put into action but first, there was more personal things to go through before any plan could be made. _

_"Alright, Athos, how do you know woman?" asked Treville. Athos looked at Porthos, Aramis, and Cosette. they all waited for his explanation. He only told Cosette about his brother's death but now, it was time for Athos to tell his other best friends everything. _

_"I know this woman, because," said Athos. "She was my wife."_

_It took Cosette a while to figure it out. _

_"It was her, wasn't it?" Cosette asked. The man looked at the younger Musketeer. "She was the one who did it."_

_Athos nodded. Porthos and Aramis were lost. _

_"Alright, who are you two talking about?" Porthos asked. Athos knew they had explaining to do. _

_"something only D'Artagnan knows about. The Cardinal's woman...She killed my brother," said Athos. "And you also may have known her as Madame de la Chapelle."_

_"The woman at Ninon's trial?" asked Porthos. "That was what you meant by 'her life was a lie."_

_Cosette wished she let this all sink in. This woman was like a black widow. A secret killer. And the more Athos talked about her, Cosette realized that something was strangely familiar about the way they talked about that woman. And now that Athos said that Madame de la Chapelle was his wife, the Cardinal's woman was Anne. The same woman that Cosette met when she came to Paris._

_"Athos, I know this woman, too," said Cosette. _

_"You too, D'Art?" asked Porthos. Cosette nodded. _

_She had to tell Athos, Porthos, and Aramis everything about her experiences with Milady de Winter._

_"You guys knew her as many things," said Cosette. "But I know her as Anne. Milady de winter. .."_

_their first meeting in Paris, where she got the money for her commission, everything. Athos could have screamed his head off when he heard about her experiences with Anne. She also mentioned how she recognized the woman at Ninon's trial. _

_"Why didn't you say anything?" Asked Porthos. _

_"I'm sorry, brother," Cosette answered. "I didn't know what to do..."_

_"You could have come to us!" said Porthos. He gripped her shoulder with the pauldron on it. _

_"I'm sorry... I knew her way before I knew you guys." _

_"Did you sleep with her?" Aramis asked. _

_"NO!" She shouted. Cosette looked to Athos for support. _

_"Athos, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I never knew she was your wife."_

_Athos remained quiet. She just wished he would talk to her. _

_"Athos say something!" _

_She looked at Porthos and Aramis. "I swear, I didn't know who she was until now!" _

_Her brothers looked unsure of each other. _

_"D'Artagnan," began Porthos. "We Just don't understand, why didn't you tell us from the start that you were in trouble?"_

_"Because, I thought I was better off doing it alone."_

_They looked at her sympathetically._

_"No one's better off alone, Charles d'Artagnan," said Porthos."You're a fool if you think otherwise."_

_"Yes, you are." said Aramis. He and Porthos grabbed her shoulder._

_Athos shook his head. "Have you three lost it?" He looked at her sternly _

_"Alright, that's enough!" Treville snapped. "We have to find a way to stop the Cardinal."_

_Cosette thought for a moment. "I think I might know a way."_

Athos walked drunk on the streets, when he saw milady. Maybe he shouldn't have drank all that ale, but this has to look real. He took out his pistol and aimed it for his ex-wife's head.  
"Time to pay for your crimes, Milady," Athos snarled as their plan fell into place.

Meanwhile, Aramis wasn't so sure of Cosette's plans.

"Cosette," said Aramis. "Are you sure about this? I don't like the thought...

"It's just a shot to the arm Aramis. I think I'll live."

"Out of all the men of the world d'Artagnan, you're the worst of them all."  
Athos screamed. He knew it. He know something like this would happen. And Cosette didn't listen to him. Cosette knew it too.

"Athos," Porthos panted. "He's taken a woman hostage." The two were immediately on their feet. "He's threatening to kill her."

Aramis and Cosette followed Porthos towards Athos. They saw him holding milady at gunpoint.

"Athos! Let her go!" shouted Porthos.

"Sand a murderer," Athos said darkly. "And she is the Cardinal's spy.. .And she is my wife." Athos, being the drunk he was, kissed her on her temple. Cosette and her friends had to pretend they were shocked. She remembered what happened.

"Athos, my friend," Aramis said. "You're drunk. Just release her and we can talk."

"d'Artagnan, help me," Milady begged. Cosette tried not showing any reaction as Aramis and Porthos looked at her. "He's gone mad."

Athos' burning glare caused her to drift away from her best friend.

"You know her?" Athos snapped.

"So, she's your mysterious benefactor?" Aramis asked. "Are you lovers too?"

"No!" Cosette shouted. "I knew her, before I met you," said Cosette. Porthos did something she didn't think he'd do: he shoved her.

"You kept the truth from me?" Athos snapped.

"Trust me, Athos," snapped Cosette. "There's more than you'll ever understand."

"Well now you must choose, d'Artagnan. If you help her, you're not fit to call yourself a Musketeer."

"And I won't let you kill her," Cosette said. She knew that she could not do anything about Athos' actions. He was drunk. He didn't mean it.

"d'Artagnan, help me," milady pleaded but Cosette knew that she could not fall for her tricks.

"Athos, please," Cosette began but he pointed a gun at her instead.

Porthos blocked Cosette from Athos' gaze.

Milady pleaded. Charlotte took a step forward but Athos immediately had his pistol pointed at her. Porthos grabbed her and stood with his back to Athos, blocking his shot at her.

"Hey!" Aramis shouted

"Let's talk about this, Athos! Put it down!"

"Stop this at once!" yelled Treville. (Sure now he showed up.) "That is an order!"

Athos pointed the pistol from d'Artagnan to Treville. Cosette couldn't let Athos shoot her godfather. Aramis saw the look in her eyes.

"D'Artagnan!" Shouted at Aramis. "No!"

However, it was too the bullet escaped Athos' pistol.

Cosette never saw it coming. The bullet hit her right in the side. Athos was horrified at what he had done. He had shot Cosette. He shot her in the ribs. He was supposed to shoot her in the arm. Just like he feared. Damn that boy.

"You fool!" yelled Athos. Milady when she noticed that everyone was distracted with the wounded Cosette, slipped away. "Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake." Porthos cried.

"P...por...A ...a ...th...Ara..." Cosette failed to respond in proper sentences. Athos tried getting to her. Porthos, despite this being an act, stopped him.

"Stay away from him, Athos," said Porthos. Athos was too worried but he listened. Why did he go through this?

_"This is a dangerous idea, D'Artagnan," says Athos. "There is no way I am going to shoot you so you can get milady to think we're breaking apart."_

_"But it's our only choice, Athos. I know the risks. And if this means that by having me harmed, it will be worth it. Besides, aren't you telling me that we must protect France at all costs."_

_"Yes but not like this. I don't wanna do this if it will kill you." _

_"Please Athos, you must do it," said Cosette. _

_"Fibe but if you die, I'll kill you myself again," said Athos. "I don't think I'd live with myself if you got hurt. _

_The young woman smiled. "Trust me. I won't." Then it disappeared. "And Athos, I'm sorry. I should have told you from the start."_

_"Yes, you should have. If you're ever in trouble d'Artagnan, you never hide stuff from me again. I don't think I can lose another younger brother."_

_That really put a twist in Cosette's stomach. If only she could tell him... If only..._

Cosette looked at her brothers. Treville took a look at Athos and brought him away from them. However, he tried to see what was going on.

"I need to see him," said Athos.

"We can't let you do that, Athos," said Porthos. "You're to drunk. He'll be fine!"

"We're going to have to remove his clothes to see the bullet

Cosette knew this was about to happen. She knew that this secret was going out there. But she wouldn't let them.

"Please, don't," said Cosette. She gripped onto Aramis hand.

"d'Artagnan," said Aramis. "There is no other way. We have to look. I'll buy you new clothes."

"No!" snapped Cosette. "Aramis don't!"

It was too late. He already cut off her clothes and then saw it.

"You're a d'Artagnan... You're a.. "

Cosette cried. "I'm sorry ...

"We need to get her out of here," said Porthos, that was all she ever saw, until everything faded to black.


	25. Regeneration

It was a mere two hours later that Cosette finally woke up. Porthos spent the half of the night with her. So, he saw Cosette stir awake, but also groan in pain due to the bullet wound and recent surgery.

"She's awake," said Porthos. Cosette knew that from the minute she woke up that she was in trouble.

"welcome back from the Dead, d'Artagnan," said Aramis. Cosette expected him to be angrily talking to her. However, he was sounding more or less relaxed than she thought he was.

"Where's Athos?" Cosette asked in a raspy voice.

"He's alright, better than you are, by the looks of it," said Aramis. Cosette could tell he was done stitching. She could see that her corset which kept her female things from showing. Aramis put her shirt back down. "You're lucky, five more inches and Athos could have killed you."

"I'm sorry..." Cosette said. The two men looked at her. They knew she was referring to her secret.

"D'Artagnan, when were you going to tell us you were a girl?" Aramis asked. Cosette was dreading this day was coming. She could tell he was a little bit betrayed, and she couldn't look at those brown eyes, as it was just like looking at the eyes of a puppy.

"d'Artagnan, look at us," Porthos told Cosette but she still couldn't listen. But she couldn't look away from Aramis and Porthos anymore. They did save her life.

"Can you blame me?" Cosette asked. "My father disguised myself as a boy because he felt it was safer for me to travel with him. A...and you guys wouldn't have taken me seriously if I were a girl when I challenged Athos. I...I decided to keep it up just until my papa's death was avenged." She slowly got up but the bullet wound was painful. She winced, as Aramis pushed her back gently into the pillow, so Cosette didn't make another move and continued on. "Just a pathetic, fifteen year old girl who acted foolishly. I just never meant for it to go this far. "

Cosette also realized that she had revealed her real age of fifteen instead of eighteen. She wanted to cry. Aramis and Porthos looked at each other. It was if they discussed this before she woke up. Cosette's fear got even worse and she began wondering: Did Athos know?

"Does Athos know?" Cosette asked. No one answered. They looked at each other. She wanted to know if her friend knew. She slowly got up again.

"Aramis, Porthos, does Athos know?" Cosette repeated.

"No, we haven't told him," Aramis said. He went to ease her back down to the bed. He went to check his handiwork to see if it was undone. Cosette remembered that Aramis hated it when his needlework was undone. He covered her back up with the blanket.

"Yet," Cosette said, not bothering to hide the sadness in her voice. "I wouldn't blame me if you all must hate me for it."

"We don't hate you, kid," Porthos said.

"You don't?" she asked.

"But we will admit, we are a little upset you didn't tell us from the start," Aramis said. Instead of being in an angry tone, it was gentle. Aramis pushed the soaked hair from her forehead.

"I'm sorry," Cosette apologized, tears forming in her eyes. Porthos wiped them away.

"We forgive you, lass," said Porthos, "but do us the honor of telling us your name, Your real name. It's not 'Charles.' We know that for sure.""Why didn't you tell us you were a girl?" they asked again.

"It's Cosette," she answered. " I would add that my full name is actually Cosette de Batz Castelmore d'Artagnan"

"Cosette..." Porthos said slowly. He had to admit, that was a very beautiful name. "Wait, are your grandparents Charles and Josette de Monesquouio."

"Yes, but, Grandpere passed a few months ago. Grandmére now lives with my sisters and their husbands on their new farms

Aramis saw her yawn.

"Try and get some sleep, Cosette," said Aramis. He glared at porthos. "we can talk about bloodlines later. So try and get some rest.

"I'll try," Cosette admitted. Aramis pat her on the shoulder. Cosette sighed and let herself fall back asleep. Aramis looked at Cosette and smiled. Instead of her being a little brother, she was now a little secret.

After Cosette was feeling alright, , she wanted to take a walk. It would help ease her mind if she were alone. However, her brothers insisted someone go with her. However, her blunt response was, "Its a walk, Aramis. I'll be fine.''cosette said. She walked around the Garrison when suddenly, a pistol was pointed at her. "Don't say about word , Cosette or I'll look you where you stand." The young woman saw it was milady. So that was where she went. "Walk to the house, slowly."

Cosette did as she was told but she didn't back down.

"Or rather I could blow your brains out now and never think of you again," Milady admitted.

"I'm guessing you didn't bring me here just to shoot me," said Cosette.

"Well, the question is, can I trust you?"

" I saved your life."

"I'm impressed Cosette," said Milady. She looked down at Cosette's torso. "The shot grazed your ribs. A few inches to the right and Athos would have killed you."

"Well, It was an accident."

"Was it?"

"Yes."

"You saw the look on his face when he found out about us. He hated you. They all did. Your so-called friends. You saw how Athos and the others acted. What do you think he will do to you? Trust me d'Artagnan, you do not want to go down this road."

Cosette flinched. She wasn't going to let milady Manipulation her like this.

"Why didn't you tell me you were his wife?"

" Never came up. The Cardinal is my patron and protector. He could be yours too."

"I hate the Cardinal."

"That's childish talk. Cut your losses. D'Artagnan. There is no future for you in the Musketeers."

"I don't believe that," said Cosette. "The last time I was with you, you murdered a man and blamed me for it."

"I promise I haven't murdered anyone yet... today."

"Really? Then, tell me what really happened between you and Athos."

Milady thought for a second.

"Well, if you must know," said Milady. She and d'Artagnan sat on the bed.

"I was born poor. I was a thief and a pickpocket. But everything changed when I married Athos. I lied about my past to protect our happiness." (Just as you did, to protect yourself, says the small voice in Cosette's head) "But his brother... Thomas, was mad with desire for me. He tried to force me. I had no choice. I killed him. But I did it for love. Athos was blind to the truth. Because he discovered I was once a thief, he decided I must also be a murderer. This is what he did... to preserve his honour and status. You once said you would kill the man who did this to me."

Cosette was shocked. Great, now how we are they going to fit this in to the plan.

"You want me to kill Athos?" she asked

"You don't know him as I do. He will never forgive you."then she looked at her secret. "and besides, Cosette, your stories and mine are one and the same. Don't you know what Athos will do to you when he finds out?"

"say what you like, Anne. I will not murder my..." Cosette stopped. What was she going to call Athos. "I will not murder a member of my family."

Whatever Milady was going to say, she was interpreted by a knock at the door. Cosette knew it was her godfather, Captain Jean de Treville. He had been having her shadowed recently so, he would be contacted if something was happening to her.

"I've come to speak with my goddaughter, privately," said Treville. Milady thought for a moment before she let him in.

"Onkle Treville," Cosette began.

"Resign your commission, Cosette," said Treville. "Athos has made it clear he no longer can work with you."

"that's not fair," Cosette said. "I handled it fine!"

"No, you didn't Cosette," said Treville. "You got shot as a result. The business as A Musketeer is no place for a woman."

"I don't understand, you've always supported me when it counted."

"I'm sorry Cosette but I can't let you continue if you constantly put yourself in danger. I suggest you leave for your sisters'. When all is said in done, I want you to leave this life behind. And live a new one. With your sisters, and marry into a decent family."

He looked at Anne and then one last look at Cosette before walking out the door. If this was real, she would be infuriated. She looked murderously at Milady.

"Be in the town square at midday. You'll get what you want," Cosette answered.

And to Milady, this plan was working.

Cosette returned with in the hour when she saw Aramis and Porthos, who were both relieved to see her alright. However, Aramis could not react like normal if Milady or any of the Cardinal's spies or rest of the Musketeers were watching.

"Treville told us you were with, what was her name, Porthos," said Aramis. "Madame de la Chapelle? Or is it Milady de Winter?"

"Ah, I lose track." Porthos responded

"She was well, last time I saw her, no thanks to her loving husband."

Athos saw Cosette, the woman he nearly killed.

"I see you've risen from the grave."

Cosette glared.

"You failed to kill me, if that's what you're referring to."

"What are you doing here?"

"I am still a Musketeer, despite what Athos may wish," Cosette reminded them. Athos and Aramis and Porthos looked unsure at one another. However, everyone was watching.

" We'll settle this in private," said Treville as she ordered them to enter his office.

"So, you're not dead," said Athos

"And you're not drunk," she responded.

The friends said nothing, as they glared at one another, none of them acting friendly towards each other. Before suddenly, the group began laughing with each other. To make matters better, the four friends came in for a group hug. However, when Athos pressed against Cosette's side, she winced with a slight "oof", causing the others to step back.

"Careful. I'm a wounded man, remember?" Cosette's have hovered over her wound.

"Sorry about that. Is it bad?" Athos asked, him looking concerned at her.

"Bad enough. You were supposed to shoot me in the arm, Athos."

"A shot to the side is so much more authentic, d'Artagnan," Athos admitted.

" You're not claiming you aimed there deliberately?" said Aramis.

" Accuracy isn't easy after three bottles of wine.

"Hm. That part was genuine, at least." said Porthos.

"D'Artagnan, does Milady believe we've abandoned you?" Treville asked.

"Almost. There's just one tiny detail left I need to convince her." Cosette said.

"What's that?" asked Athos.

"Nothing too difficult, brother," she responded. " I just need you to play dead."

Athos raised an eyebrow as Cosette smiled.

"Well, don't take it personally, Athos," said Cosette. "I don't mean to really kill you. I mean to make it look like I'll kill you. Because that's the only bad thing that we've got to do."

"It's not that," Athos said "it's the fact that I could have killed you last night. And you're still injured."

"Yes, and I'll be fine, brother. Trust me."

"Alright," Athos said casually, "but first sign of trouble, d'Artagnan, you run. Your life is more important."

"Yes, but saving France is more. I'm not just doing this for our country. I'm doing it for the Queen. The quicker we get this over with, the quicker the Queen will see Justice to the man who tried to have her killed."

"Good luck," says Athos.


	26. Betrayal

**Chapter 26: Deadly Encounters**

Milady waited. As spoken, Athos, Aramis, Porthos, and Cosette appeared in the town's square. With one wink by Cosette, she shot Athos, right aimed at his heart. Porthos took a Pig's bladder and let the blood fall on Athos' side. Though it was fake, Cosette could feel the anxiety. The anger, if she had any, would be satisfied.

Milady admitted she did not enjoy it as much as she thought.

"He's dead!" Aramis yelled. "You murderess!"

"Aramis..." said Cosette. She tried looking scarce.

"Get out!" Porthos shouted. He wasn't proud of how they were treating her, but it had to look real. Cosette ran. She knew something like this was never real, but it still felt that way.

She waited for Athos in the tavern. Before she would meet with milady, they agreed to talk with reach other.

"Convincing enough?" Athos asked.

"Yeah," said Cosette. "But make this quick, Athos. She wants me to show up soon."

Athos says, "Just, promise me you will be careful."

"I will," said Cosette.

"I hope you will be, Cosette, because, you need to focus, let nothing distract you."

"And remember, head over heart if the situation gets worse," Cosette added. Athos nodded. "I'll keep that lesson with me the whole time. I know what to do: give him information about Gallagher's letter that specifically mentions him." She looked and saw that spy. While Athos may not have noticed it, Cosette knew that man worked for the Cardinal. He was his manservant; nothing will go wrong."

She Stayed silent for a second, thinking else of what to say.

"Listen, Athos, I've got to tell you something," Cosette said.

"What?" Athos asked. Cosette wondered if she should tell him her secret.

"I'll tell you later, I've got to go," Cosette said.

Athos wondered what that was all about and began wondering about that man who had been watching them the whole time, for he left not long after Cosette had.

* * *

The Cardinal heard everything from his manservant.

So, Athos was not really dead. He and that D'Artagnan girl talked about how the ledger from Gallagher told them everything they needed to know. And that they had some sort of scheme going on. He had ordered the Red Guards to keep an eye on the D'Artagnan girl ever since the day Milady told him of his encounter with her.

And he doubted that Milady had any knowledge that Athos was still alive because she and Cosette were on their way right now.

And maybe, he could use her to his advantage. And how far would Aramis and Porthos go to protect her secret?

* * *

"I thought I would feel something more than this..."said Milady. Cosette so wanted to kill the woman for all the pain she caused Athos. She didn't like this one bit. She bit her tongue as Milady spoke. "This emptiness. I loved him once. Are you sorry you killed him?"

Cosette had no choice but to answer.

"Regrets are pointless. It's help I need now. Aramis and Porthos will never forgive this. They'll want revenge."

"I thought you were like me," said Milady.

"We are nothing alike," Cosette said.

"Of course we were, Cosette. We both pretend to be something we're not, and use lies to protect ourselves. You pretend to be some warrior But in reality, you are a little girl. And I pretended to be a woman of high society but I am really from a lowly background. We have both lied about who we are to Athos."

"You're wrong about me," Cosette said. "And unlike you, I killed Athos. I succeeded in Killing Athos!"

"Yes, but you are nothing like him. He had greatness in him. He would not be frightened."

"I'm not frightened. Just practical." She thought of a way to make this through. "There's only one man who can help me stay alive and I need to see him now."

"There's someone else, isn't there?"

"I have just killed a man. It tends to dampen the mood."

"Not in my experience. You're friends with that draper's wife."

"Constance means nothing to me," said Cosette. She meant it. Constance meant nothing to her any more. Cosette hated Constance. She hated her! Her former best friend who couldn't be friends with a "silly little girl."

Or did she really hate Constance? It just didn't make any sense. Constance was her best friend, who suddenly changed her mind about being friends with Cosette, who thought. It just didn't make any sense. But could she really bring herself to hate the woman who helped her?

"I see. Well, perhaps you're not Athos... but, with the Cardinal's help, I can still make something of you. He'll be expecting us by now."

* * *

Milady took Cosette to see Richelieu who was listening to the girl's proposal: trade her for Gallagher's letter. Protection? From who? The girl was the suspect who "murdered" Athos. She wasn't even aware that Richelieu knew who she was. He sent a message out to Aramis, having it written, demanding for the letter in exchange for d'Artagnan's secret to remain safe. To just see how far they would willingly protect her secret.

He sent Milady away, cruelly telling her that she had better leave. Milady did not see this coming, but she did glare at Cosette, who just looked at her casually as the woman walked away in frustration. Now, she was alone with the Cardinal.

"Well, it is hard to believe you've gotten this far, you've gotten this far, Mademoiselle d'Artagnan," Richelieu said. For a brief time, he thought this girl could be the next Milady de Winter. However, the times really were changing werent they?

Cosette began panicking and looked to Richelieu in a glare.

"How did you know?" Cosette asked.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, Miss d'Artagnan. And I know that Treville,Aramis and Porthos know as well. Did you think I would never figure out your little secret?"

"But..the king..." Cosette began. "He'll know."

"He will, only if your friends don't have the letter. Pray that they do. Let's just see how far your musketeers will go to protect you."

Bonacieux came to the inn where Aramis, Athos and Porthos were at. Well, Athos was turning away because people thought he was dead. He just hoped that D'Artagnan was alright. Bonacieux went on to explain that Madame Bonacieux ran away with D'Artagnan. However, Aramis and Porthos assured that D'Artagnan had nothing to do with this. Bonacieux left in a huff. This information shocked them all. "If Constance has been missing all night, she might be in danger," says Aramis.

"D'Artagnan can't know about this, not now. It will only distract him."

"You know Constance loves d'Artagnan as a younger sibling and he sees her as an older sister," Aramis reminded Athos. He wasn't going to expose Cosette's secret. Though he didn't want to admit it, Athos was now more concerned with Cosette's safety rather than the mission.

"All the more reason to keep it from the boy," Athos said. "One lapse in concentration might cost him his life."

"But what about hers?" Aramis pointedly was referring to Constance. Aramis wasn't one to worry about Cosette, but now that he knew who she was, he was starting to. It got even worse when Aramis saw the whole note that Cardinal's messanger sent, it was terrible:

_**Monsieur Aramis:**_

_**I have your Cosette.**_

_**If you, Captain Treville, and Porthos wish for d'Artagnan to remain safe, as well as her secret, you will bring Gallagher's letter to the old seminary at Le Place Mon Pere. Failure to comply, her secret will be revealed to the King himself.**_

**_Cardinal Richelieu_**

Aramis now began worrying. At least he thought Athos was deceased when he was found "dead" in an alley. The thing Milady should have seen was D'Artagnan blaming them for Athos' death. Now, he did not know that her secret would be involved too.

"Aramis?" Porthos and Athos said.

"The Cardinal's got d'Artagnan. He will hand him over in exchange for Gallagher's letter," was all Aramis said. He and Porthos went to find Captain Treville.

"That wasn't what the note said, did it?" Porthos asked. Aramis looked to his friend. "I know you, Aramis You only have the look in your face if someone is in danger."

"I will tell you after we see Captain Treville," Aramis said.

"Gallagher's letter, in exchange for D'Artagnan's secret," Treville said. Porthos and Aramis were in the Captain's office, showing him the letter.

"Yes, the secret is that d'Artagnan is a woman, Captain," Aramis said. However, they saw Treville showed no reaction.

"You knew?" Porthos realized. "how long?" Treville still showed no reaction

"You knew this whole time?" Aramis asked.

"Of course I did," Treville answered. "You didn't think I wouldn't recognize my own goddaughter?"

"How come you didn't tell us?" asked Porthos.

"To protect her like her father did," Treville said.

"After all this time, you could have stopped her from putting herself in danger," Aramis shouted.

"Aramis, Porthos, I'm sorry we withheld it from you. But she told me she would tell you on her own time."

"Yes, and now, she is in danger," Porthos said. "The Cardinal knows who she is. He'll make an example of her. Reveal her to the King and have her executed. This was not part of the plan!"

"Yes, but we still will get a confession," "said Treville. "Now, let us go rescue Cosette and get that confession, shall we?"

Porthos and Aramis did not dare to argue with their Captain. They all went to the Le Mon Pere, where Red Guards were waiting. Queen Anne decided to learn and help them. She revealed that Cosette told her when they were on the run for her life. She'd help them save Cosette and the pain of her secret being revealed to her husband. It was wrong, but she owed it to the young woman.

Treville stayed behind with the Queen as Porthos and Aramis appeared to the Cardinal.

Meanwhile, Cosette knew this was not supposed to happen. They were supposed to go a whole different direction than this. When she saw her brothers, she smiled.

"Porthos! Aramis!" Cosette shouted. She tried going forward but the Red Guards halted.

"Cosette," said Aramis. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she answered and begged, "Help me."

Porthos and Aramis gave her concerned looks.

"Entertaining as this is, perhaps we should get to business," said the Cardinal. "Did you really think I wouldn't discover who she is or the fact that Athos isn't really dead.

"Look, we don't care about that anymore," said Porthos.

"We have what you want, Your Eminence," said Aramis. He showed the parchment. "Now, please, let the girl go."

"Not until you give me the letter, then you can have Cosette, with her secret remaining in tact."said the Cardinal. Aramis held it out. However, Porthos was having none of that.

"You'd murder the Queen, just to see one of your favourites on the throne?" Porthos asked as he stopped Richelieu from grabbing for the piece of paper. "Hm? Haven't you got enough power already?"

"This was never about power," said the Cardinal. He went to take the letter from Porthos but Aramis snatched it before he could.

"Of course it was," said Aramis "You simply wanted your own puppet at the King's right hand."

"You understand nothing," said the Cardinal, irritated.

"Why don't you explain it to us, then?" Porthos asked.

"He can't speak because he's too ashamed," said Aramis.

"The Queen is barren," said the Cardinal. "If the King dies without an heir, France will be plunged back into civil war. Is one woman's life worth sacrificing to avoid such a catastrophe? I think it is. I ordered her death because I alone will face the truths that no-one else can stomach. Give me that letter." He snatched the letter then smiled when he saw it was blank. "How very cunning. You tricked me."

"Into making a full confession, yes," said Aramis.

"You foolishly did so," said the Cardinal. "And in doing so, you've doomed your companion. The King will know of her treachery."

Cosette was panicking. He was going to tell the king because he never really did get Gallagher's letter.

"And what use is your confession? The word of a lowly Musketeer against the First Minister of France? Who do you think the King will believe?"

"The King might not believe their word, Cardinal, but he will most certainly believe mine," said the Queen. All the guards and Musketeers bowed down to the Queen, as did the Cardinal. The Queen approached him coolly.

"Look into my face, Cardinal... the face of the woman you tried to kill," said the Queen. He did nothing but look and began begging.

"Hail, Holy Queen, Mother of Mercy. What I did, I did solely for the interests of France."

"It is only because I believe you are sincere in your devotion to the country... that I have decided to spare your life. France needs you and the King loves you. Your treachery would break his heart. If you ever fail in your duty again... I will not be so lenient. My influence with the King is stronger than you can possibly imagine. You have been warned... Cardinal."

She looked to Cosette then to Richelieu.

"And I trust you nor your guards will reveal this young woman's secret," Anne said. Cardinal acknowledged that he wouldn't nor would his red guards. He looked at them.

"Release her," Richelieu hissed. The red Guards complied, in which Cosette sighed in relieve and went to get brothers. They hugged her, both mindful of her wound.

"You are incomplete without Athos," said Richelieu.

"Well yes, but we could always make new friends," Porthos said.

"And to be honest, he was a little moody," Aramis said.

"And one more thing: we want Milady," said Cosette.

"She too has to account for her crimes," Treville said.

"She's yours. She's of no further use to me," Richelieu scoffed.


	27. All for One

**Chapter 27**

Cosette wished she could Now be happy, but she wasn't working yet, because, all they needed was a plan to get Milady. Treville sent out a messenger for her. Meanwhile, things were not so good for the three members of les Inséparables. Cosette saw how her comrades were acting strange around her. . Aramis and Porthos were the ones about to face her wrath. When the two told Cosette that Constance had gone missing, she hit the roof and began pacing around the Garrison.

"Perhaps we're worrying about nothing," said Aramis. Cosette sighed in frustration. Didn't they know there were more things at stake rather than Milady's capture?

"Constance would not just disappear, Mis," said Cosette. " Something's happened to her."

"She might be home already, safe and sound."

"And what if she isn't?" Cosette tried to refrain from yelling. She really did. "Please, guys, she is my best friend."

" Look, I'm sure she's fine, Cosette, alright" Porthos said. The young woman was slightly taken aback. She'd have to get used to them calling her by her first name. Her real first name. "She came to the garrison when she heard you were injured. You could see she was upset."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Cosette asked. She glared at the boys.

"You were sleeping," said Aramis.

"Besides," said Porthos. "You told us to send her away if she tried to contact you.

"Yes, but that isn't what I meant anymore," said Cosette. "Now, in scared about her. I don't ...just because we had an argument doesn't mean I didn't care about her anymore."

"You only have to look at her face to see she cared about you, 'Sette," said Aramis. Cosette was surprised at the nickname.

"Please don't call me that," said Cosette. "One man called need that and he was my father. I prefer it if you call me by my full name."

Aramis never got the chance to respond because the captain walk through the gates with news.

"Milady is on her way. She's taken the bait." said the captain.

Cosette refrained from going to the stables when Aramis stopped in front of her. He placed an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"We'll deal with Milady and then we'll find Constance." Aramis said. Cosette smiled. It was like having an older brother again.

* * *

Treville, Aramis, Porthos and Cosette entered a hasty speed on the dirt road, meeting Milady Anne de Winter, who was watching as the musketeers dismount from the horses.

"The Cardinal was unavoidably detained," said Treville. Cosette watched Milady's jaw clench.

"So, he has finally betrayed me?"However, Milady didn't care. She smiled victoriously to the Musketeers." Well, it changes nothing. I've already won. Athos is dead."

Cosette, Porthos, Aramis and Treville stopped themselves from smiling as Athos came behind from Milady. She shut her eyes, knowing it was true: her ex-husband was still alive.

"I should have guessed." said Milady. She turned around.

"It seems we are both prone to resurrection. "said Athos. Cosette was surprised at how calm he was considered being "Dead" for a few moments.

"It's amazing what you can do with a bit of play-acting and a pig's bladder full of blood," Porthos fired At Milady, who glared at Cosette. It was quite clear that girl tricked her all to well. Cosette ignored her.

"Did your revenge taste sweet?" Athos asked Milady, who turned her attention back to her former husband.

"For a moment... and then something strange happened. The world seemed diminished without you." Milady answered. She began walking away. Athos coolly took out his pistol and pointed it at his ex-wife's head.

"Shoot me and you will never see Constance Bonacieux alive again." Milady said.

Cosette couldn't believe her ears. She approached milady, dangerously glaring at her.

"Where is she?!" Cosette asked. "If you hurt my best friend I'll..." Athos held out an arm to stop Cosette from going any closer to Milady to prevent the young woman causing more harm to her wound. "If you've hurt her..."

"Kill me? Not if you care for that girl, you won't," Milady de Winter asked, smiling as Cosette glared at her. Milady also noticed Athos' behavior around the girl in disguise as he pushed Cosette behind him further. Aramis puta covering have on her shoulder. "And you've got Athos and your friends protecting you as well? So touching."

Aramis silently told Cosette to calm down as he glared at Milady. He wasn't about to lose two female friends of his today.

"I warned you there would be a final reckoning between us, Athos. Treville! I'll be waiting with Constance in the Rue Saint-Jacques in one hour's time. Send them. No-one else."

"She has no intention of letting us live," Athos noted to his friends and they knew he was right.

Together, the Musketeers strapped on their pauldrons and then their leathers. Cosette was sure that they would get Milady and the Cardinal. But now, she had to save Constance. Her best friend. She didn't hate Constance as she thought. There was something else that happened, and Cosette knew Constance was coerced to break her friendship with her. She just knew that was the only explanation.

Porthos and Aramis knew that they had to tell Athos about Cosette, but for now, they had to worry about saving their friend.

Athos thought it would be the end too, but now, they had a duty to rescue Constance. Together, the quartet of friends had put their hands together.

"All for one," said Aramis.

The four of them looked at each other, and all would say the next thing.

"And one for all…" said all four. Now they were ready to save Constance.

* * *

"Constance, get down" shouted Cosette. She and her friends began shooting at the bad guys. Cosette saw the man that was holding her best friend hostage. So without another word, she shot the man.

"Constance, run!" Cosette yelled. Constance looked at her former best friend, but Cosette told her to run for it no matter what. She took out her sword and began fighting. She fought most of the mercenaries. However, things were not alright. Athos, Porthos, Aramis and Cosette began chasing afterwards.

However, the entire group stopped. Milady was holding Constance at gunpoint.

"One more step and she dies," snapped Milady. She glared at Cosette and then at Athos, who approached cautiously. He had to save Constance without endangering her life.

"Stop this Anne," said Athos. "You've hurt enough people."

"You dare to talk to me about hurt?" asked Milady. Constance nodded at Cosette, who nodded back. Using the trick Cosette taught her, Constance managed to knock the pistol out of Milady's hand. Without another word, Constance quickly rushed to Cosette.

"I'm sorry, what I said!" Constance said. She hugged Cosette and began whispering. "II didn't mean any of it! None of it! None of it was true!"

"I forgive you," said Cosette. "I forgive you, sister."

Constance protectively shielded Cosette.

"Do you have anything to say?" said Milady. Athos had a gun pointed at her."Go ahead. Finish what you started."

Athos crocked his gun.

"You don't have to do this." Aramis reasoned. However Athos didn't look his best friend in the eye.

"Leave this to the proper authorities, Athos." Porthos agreed.

"I made her what she is," said Athos. His voice breaking. "Her murders are on my head."

"It is you who should be on your knees," said Milady. She removed her choker. "Now kill me... and do a better job of it than last time."

Athos sighed. "Go to Spain. England. Anywhere. I don't care. But if you ever show your face in Paris again... I will kill you, without hesitation."

Milady grabbed both sides of Athos' cheeks tenderly and she brushed her thumb on his left cheek.

"You know there can be no peace for either of us, until we are both dead," said Milady. The entire group watched as Milady fled the scene. Cosette was relieved as she grabbed Constance's hand.

"I'm glad you saved her," Cosette said. Athos looked at his younger sister and then at Constance.

"Perhaps I was saving myself," said Athos. He dropped Milady's locket on the floor, and they left it on Paris' streets for good.

"If you didn't mean it, "then why did you say it?" Cosette asked as she and Constance walked away from the crime scene.

Constance sighed. "Well, I had to Cosette. My husband threatened to reveal your secret to the Cardinal."

"Well, he can't use that to his advantage any more," said Cosette. "Because the Cardinal already knows. She looked at Porthos and Aramis. "And Porthos and Aramis know as well."

"And Athos?" Constance asked.

"He doesn't know," Cosette said.

"But you will tell him eventually, right?" Cosette did not know what to say, but she could never respond because one of Constance's servants saw her.

"Madame Bonacieux! Come quickly! The master has tried to kill himself!"

* * *

"What have you done?" Constance asked as she and Cosette entered the Bonacieux house. Cosette could not believe at how gentle Constance was being with Monsieur Bonacieux. The man did this on purpose. He didn't want to be labeled as the man whose wife possibly became a whore. He was more worried on how it would affect him.

"I won't reproach you, ask you where you've been. And I won't let your friendship with Cosette be ruined," said Bonacieux. "Only know this. If you ever leave me again, my worthless life will be on your conscience. I beg you, don't leave."

Cosette snapped and left the room. How could he do this to Constance? He could have left her alone and live her own life.

"He's bluffing," said Cosette, she wasn't even looking at Constance.

"We can't know that."

"What if he really did it?"

"Later, perhaps," said Constance. "And my friend, I hope you understand, that no matter waht, you are still my best friend."

"Yes, my friend," Cosette said. "But don't shut me out completely, Constance, because I'll be watching you from time to time."

"I won't," said Constance. She wanted to hug D'Artagnan. Instead, she held out a hand. "Goodbye, Cosette d'Artagnan."

"Until we meet again," said Cosette. "Constance Bonacieux."

Without another word, Cosette left and then began contemplating.

Maybe, there would be a way for Cosette to get Constance away from her husband. Well, she couldn't think of it right now. She just wanted to go home.


	28. The end of It all

**This is it; the last chapter of the book 1. Thanks for those who took the time to read. A sequel is in the works, and it will be included in a new book. Also I might work on a one shot dealing with the aftermath of the tenth episode. The second book is on the way. I've already started the first three chapters that will be posted today and yes, they will be covering season 2. Also, those who are disappointed only Athos doesn't know, I promise, her finds out in the next book. **

**Anyways, here is a small epilogue that concludes the first season. **

**Epilogue**

Closette was shocked to hear the news. The Queen was pregnant with the King's child. It was a miracle. Just last week, Anne told Cosette about how she and Louis tried having children but it didn't work out. Cosette thought that maybe it was the king who was at fault and not a queen. Now, she wasn't sure that was the case anymore. They had finally accomplished something and it was one of The only miracle this past couple of weeks. She wish she could count the fact that she survived a bullet wound was a miracle and that the Cardinal was the least of their problems. However, he knew who she was now in the end and he did hold her hostage he won't pursue her secret anymore. and yes she and Constance did make up. But at what cost? She was still forced in a loveless marriage she didn't want. Now, in the end, what did they say have now?

Queen Anne interrupted her thoughts. Cosette looked to the Queen.

"I believe congratulations are in order, your majesty," Cosette said.

"Yes, thank you Cosette," said Queen Anne. "At last, France has an heir."

"I'm sure he will grow into a strong King."

"Pardon me, but what if, it's a girl?" She asked.

Anne pet her belly. "Then, she will be a wise Queen one day." She looked at Cosette. ''Cosette, Treville told me Aramis and Porthos Knew about your condition. If you'd like, I could offer you a job as one of my future child's governesses. That way, Athos can know who you are without judging you. And you don't have to worry anymore because I can protect you from the Cardinal."

"I appreciate that your majesty, but I'd have to think about it."

"Of course," said Anne. "I promise."

The queen excused herself and so did Cosette, who encountered Porthos.

"What was all that about?" Porthos asked.

"Nothing," said Cosette. Anyways,

she and Porthos waited for Athos and Aramis.

"What am I missing?"Cosette asked.

"Aramis has been saying farewell to Charlotte Mellendorf." Athos answered. However, Cosette knew there was something else. Well, whatever else it was, Aramis would tell them when he was ready. She at least owed him that, after all, she did keep the secret the past couple of months that she was a man and not a woman. So now, it was her turn not to know what the secret was.

"Oh. I didn't know you two were close,"said Porthos.

"He's very discreet when it comes to affairs of the heart," said Athos.

"So, at the end of it all, what do we have?" asked Aramis. "No glory."

"Puh! No money," said Porthos.

"No love." Cosette asked.

"None of the things that make life bearable." said Aramis.

"We have honour," said Athos.

"Hm. I can live with that." said Aramis.

"For honour, then," said Cosette. The Musketeers got on their horses and began running out.

"Still, a little money would be nice," said Porthos.

Cosette smiled as they rushed out the Louvre and left for the tavern. Now, they were ready for a new adventure and a new life with her family. Together, they would always be ready for whatever may come.

No matter what enemy they'd face, or what obstacle they would encounter, they would stand together no matter what may come. As long as they lived by their code.

All for one and one for all.


	29. Keep Your Friends Close

**Chapter 1: keep Your friends Close**

For the day, Cosette, Athos, Aramis- and Porthos were sent by the King to retrieve one of his old friends. Cosette had no idea what they were getting into. It had been nine months since the whole cardinal and Milady de Winter incident. And so far, cosette d'Artagnan kept that small secret that she was a woman in disguise. So far, only Aramis and Porthos supported her and as for Athos, he had no clue who Cosette really was. Initially, Porthos and Aramis were against the idea of hiding something this big from Athos. However, now that they knew how Athos reacted when it was discovered when milady turned out to be a killer, Porthos and Aramis both tried finding a way to help Cosette tell Athos but none of them had been successful. To say the least, Cosette and Athos were still friendly with each other but the secret was ruining their friendship

The quartet stopped by for the hour. Athos told Porthos, Aramis and Cosette to stay put then he went to refill their water skins and rest the horses.

"I don't understand why we cannot just have stayed at home, " said Cosette. Aramis looked at her unsure.

"Well, Cosette, it was either this or attend the Cardinal's funeral," Aramis said. "Now I've known you for a while, little sister, and I know which one you prefer."

_He was __right_, Cosette thought. None of the other Musketeers were up for the job. They went to the funeral. A couple of months ago, the Cardinal summoned Aramis and learned from him that he was dying. And then a couple months later, the old age took Richelieu. Now that he was the least of their problems, they could move on.

Porthos invaded Cosette's thought process.

"Careful, Cosette, your starting to show," Porthos whispered so Athos wouldn't hear them. Cosette looked down and quickly adjusted her jacket so Athos wouldn't spot it.

"You know, I've been thinking," said Cosette. "Maybe we should tell Athos. I hate lying to him. And besides, I talked with Constance and she agreed with me that ..."

"Please sister," said Aramis, "you helped Constance get her a job as the Queens lady-in-waiting."

"Yes," She thought of another option. "And the Queen offered me the job as her lady in waiting too before I declined. She still stands by it. And maybe if I accept the job, then maybe we can finally tell Athos the truth."

"Cosette, please," said Aramis. "We've been over this. We cannot tell Athos. Not until he is ready."

"Come on, it's been nine months since you two figured it out. He's our brother and deserves to know. Just a few months ago, you were Keen in the idea we tell him and I take the job."

"Cosette, we told you why you shouldn't take the job," said Porthos. "As a Musketeer, we can protect you better.

"Look, I don't need protecting, guys," said Cosette. "I'm sixteen you know. And if you don't let me tell Athos, I will walk out of here and you'll never see me again."

Porthos and Aramis thought for a while as Cosette waited patiently while tapping her toe. Before they finally spoke, Aramis and Porthos knew that they couldn't let her go. She needed her. Cosette was right. They waited long enough to hold the truth from Athos.

"Cosette Marie d'Artagnan," Aramis began. "We promise, Once this mission is over, we'll tell him after the mission but right now we need to focus on it. And well make sure he understands."

He held out his hand before Cosette sighed and nonchalantly, accepted his handshake.

"Yeah, we will, kid," Porthos rest assured, even though he wasn't too keen on the idea. After Athos return, they mounted back up on their horses and began their journey once again.

"I don't understand," said Cosette. They're been traveling for three hours now. "How is it you guys don't know who this man were meeting is?"

"TheCaptain doesn't know his identity," Porthos answered.

"All I know is that we are to meet him at the village inn at noon," Athos added as Cosette drank from her skin "He'll make himself known."

"Why the mystery?" Aramis asked and looked over to Athos.

"The King's council has been in chaos since the Cardinal died," Athos answered.

"Ah, well at least we're not in Paris pretending to grieve for him," Porthos pointed out.

"They say he wore out his heart in the service of France," Athos stated sarcastically.

"it'sa pleasant surprise to hear he had one at all," Cosette muttered. She really couldn't stand the Cardinal. He had tried to kill Queen Anne, sent Milady to do is dirty work, and threatened to reveal her secret to the King. That's why, when earlier, Porthos and Aramis had been on the edge and often on alert when it came to Cosette. They didn't just not tell Athos so he wouldn't lash out on her. No, they were worried that another maniac would use Cosette's as leverage against them. Aramis mostly had been protective of Cosette lately because of his previous relationship with other women. Also, Aramis held nothing against Cosette holding her secret. He held one of his own. He slept with the Queen and Cosette and Porthos know nothing about it. It was his secret that Athos knew, so in a way, Cosette not telling Athos (until after the mission) her secret was the same way Aramis and Athos kept the affair from Porthos and Cosette. Now, Aramis was on the edge even more than Porthos. Porthos was still wary of Cosette's ideas, but if she wanted to tell Athos, then it's her decision. At least they didn't tie her up or prevent her from fighting.

God have mercy on his soul," Aramis muttered while crossing himself, cosette, when she looked at him raised an eyebrow while Porthos and Athos followed her lead. Aramis gave a scowl in return. "He's dead. We can afford to be generous."

Despite not agreeing, the other Inseparables just let Aramis be, well, Aramis.

They never got to enjoy the rest of the ride, for as they made their way to the village, the Inseparables saw an angry mob leading a man to be executed by hanging from a small tree. Cosette could scream right now. They weren't supposed to be dealing with this, not today. They approached the angry mob slowly, Cosette ignored Aramis and Porthos' stances. She's been getting more and more like Athos every day. She mounted off of Sapphire.

"Who is this man and what has he done?"

"It is none of your damn business, lad," said the villager. He glared at her. Athos knew he was going to regret this so he came to Cosette's much needed aid.

"We are King's Musketeers," Athos said as he came up from behind Cosette.

"So, answer the question," said Porthos, him showing no fear and instead challenging the villagers, raised an eyebrow. "Politely."

"He shot our innkeeper in cold blood," the man explained. "A good man is dead and there is a dozen witnesses."

"There will be no lynching today," Aramis said

"Now, if there's a case against him, you can take it to the magistrate," Cosette said

Athos agreed with her.

"Take off his hood and untie him," Athos commanded. None of the villagers made a move until they saw the glares that Cosette sent them. They did as they were told. Cosette didn't know who he was but could tell that the looks that Athos, Aramis and Porthos were sending. They seemed to recognized him.

"Rochefort," Athos hissed, clearly not letting his anger hide.

"Musketeers," Rochefort glared at them all. "Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse."

"Can one of you tell me who this man is?" Cosette asked. No. Rather she hissed. She didn't like him the minute he talked to her brothers.

"Comte de Rochefort," said Aramis. He stepped slightly in front of Cosette, who knew he was apparently trying to stand a little protectively over her. "One of the Cardinal's most loyal lieutenants. His agent in Madrid."

"Go ahead," Athos said "Hang him."

"Athos," Cosette began. She didn't like Rochefort right now but still, they couldn't let the people execute him without a trial. They're Musketeers, not outlaws.

"You can't just let them kill me," said Rochefort.

"We're late for an appointment in the village," Porthos shrugged.

"With me, you idiots," snapped Rochefort Cosette had to hide her anger. They were not idiots. "Dear God, why didn't the Cardinal send the Red Guard instead of a troupe of performing monkeys?"

"The Cardinal is dead," Athos said. He began turning. Aramis and Porthos followed their brother's lead, except d'Artagnan. Athos didn't notice she wasn't with them until he saw her lag behind. He turned and grabbed her arm.

"Athos, wait a minute!" Cosette shouted. "We can't go!"

"You should listen to your boy!" shouted Rochefort. "AI have news of vital importance for the King!"

Athos sighed heavily .

'Wait!" Athos took off his hat. Cosette was right in this case. He turned around and approached the mob again."My apologies, it seems we'll take him after all."

"No, he's going to pay for his crime."

"Let's not make this more difficult than it needs to be," Porthos said. He never finished that sentence, because one the men closest to him punched him in the face. Cosette put a hand on her forehead to prevent the headache from coming. Why did they always get into fist fights?

"Alright! You can have him!" yelled the head of the villagers. Before another word comes out, the man was shot dead. Cosette could not believe it. Rochefort had fired from Athos' pistol and he was on Pollux, the one Cosette named for Athos. The fist fight apparently was a distraction long enough for Rochefort to grab Athos' horse and gun. The Musketeers had an idiot to catch. Cosette got on Sapphire as Aramis and Porthos got on their horses, Castor and Lily of the valley (other names Cosette came up with).

"ATHOS!" Cosette brought a hand down and helped Athos get on her horse. The four musketeers chased Pollux and Rochefort. However, he never made it far, for the Musketeers managed to corner him and Pollux. Without thinking, Cosette took out get own pistol, as did her friends. Athos helped himself down and did something Cosette wasn't counting on: he punched Rochefort on the nose.

"What was that for?" Rochefort asked.

"To see how it would feel." Athos turned to send them a small smile. "It felt good." that caused his friends to react with a laugh.


	30. But Keep Your Enemies Closer

Cosette was not so keen on the idea of having Rochefort here. For one, he assaulted the Spanish ambassador and the worst part was that the King was just ignoring his new man's actions. Apparently, they were here to discuss about how they were going to get General de Foix, who had suggested Battle experiences. To make matters worse, this caused a huge rift in telling Athos about her secret. She made it quite clear that after they delivered the count to the Louvre, they would tell Athos the truth. Aramis and Porthos told her that they'd have to wait a little longer. Cosette got so angry that her face turned red and she stormed out of the throne room, where she suddenly encountered Constance, who was strangely not in the Queen's company.

"Did you do it?" Constance asked urgently. "Did you tell Athos at all?"

"No," Cosette answered and was straight out disappointed. "Aramis and Porthos want to hold back the secret for a couple more days until we figure out what the hell is going on." She shook her head and sighed. "Honestly, Constance. I can't take it anymore. Aramis and Porthos are driving me crazy. And I can't stand lying to Athos like this. It's killing me. And worst yet, my boyfriend was the first to know."

Constance nodded. She knew that Cosette and Henry were childhood friends and immediately started courting in secret. To make matters worse Aramis and Porthos appeared. Constance glared at them. Because they were alone she slapped Aramis and Porthos

"How dare you how dare you two not let Cosette tell Athos who she is," said Constance.

"There's no need to worry, Constance," said Aramis. "Bsides now is not the time to discuss our little secret with Cosette." He sent the young woman a glare that clearly said "what did you tell her?"

"Well, you can't blame me for yelling her the plan," Cosette snapped. "Honestly what am I supposed to do?"

" You listen here Cosette Marie de Batz Castelmore D'Artagnan and listen good. As your sister and best friend, I encourage you to tell him. I know what Aramis and Porthos said," Constance glared at the two boys who were a bit uneasy, before turning her attention back to Cosette, " but I can't stand to see you like this." And it's clearly not healthy for you to be in this state of mind nor is it that you three have been keeping Athos in the dark. You can't keep hiding it forever."

And that was when the boys, for once in their lives knowing Cosette was a woman, knew Constance was telling the truth.

Cosette walked into the Garrison, when somebody grabbed her arm and swung her around. She sighed in relief when she saw it was Henry. The boy smiled. She forgot he was living downstairs. They were alone.

"Hello, d'Artagnan, how did it go?" Henry asked.

"Oh, you know, this and that," Cosette answered. "we caught the bad guy so, all's well that ends well."

"Oh yeah, and did you think of me at all?" Henry asked. Cosette shook her head. He gasped. "Your naughty girl."

Cosette didn't say anything until he pulled her into a kiss.

"Oh, I missed your kisses terribly, Henry," Cosette said. The boy smiled. He and Cosette had been dating for the past few months. Henry had been more than a new recruit when Cosette first met him a year ago. He and Cosette were childhood friends who had not seen each other for years. Aramis and Porthos hit the roof when they found out Henry knew who Cosette was the whole time. Not only that, they were shocked to see they had a romance going on. Now, first they were angry. However, Aramis and Porthos took a while to trust Henry enough because he swore to never hurt Cosette. Of course, they threatened to kill him if he did anything stupid with her, so Henry was in a way, scared of them. He would be of Athos but he didn't know.

Athos. . .

Cosette could cry at the mention of it going through both of the couple's heads.

"Cosette, what's wrong?" Henry asked. She looked at him, breaking away from her worries.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about Athos again," Cosette answered.

"Did you do still want to do what I suggested?"

she blinked at her boyfriend.

"Henry, I'm not going to run away to Switzerland, change my name, and pretend to be your Manservant."

Henry shook his head.

"No, not that one. It was supposed to be a joke. I meant the one where you tell Athos the truth."

"yes," Cosette answered. "And we plan to tell him tonight. I am scared Henry."

Hey," said Henry. She looked up at him. "It will be okay. It'll be okay,"

He pulled her into a hugged. Cosette relaxed into his arms, still unsure what the future was going to lead them.

Cosette hated Rochefort with all her heart. honestly that man just wouldn't shut up the whole way when they were trying to rescue General de Foix. Suddenly separated from her friends, Athos sent her ahead of them. He trusted that she would make it.

No, Cosette did not like the idea of having to kill General de Foix if anything bad happened. But she was not a murderer. She told Athos that she did not like the mission. However, she couldn't step down when Athos said that he didn't trust anyone but her, Porthos and Aramis. Honestly, did God hate her. Because every time someone talked like that, putting their trust in Cosette, she just wanted to scream. They're telling her, the girl with many secrets that they trust their lives in her hands when she has done nothing but lie to them since she first got there.

That's what happened with Cosette's secret. It was not a secret anymore. It was a big, gigantic lie that some of her friends, boyfriend, and enemies knew. A gigantic one but Athos'. And honestly, Cosette wished that her brothers saw the pressure she was in.

However it was Porthos and Aramis were worried about her. They hoped their little sister wouldn't get hurt. And d'Artagnan she felt the same way. Her brothers were going to be alive when they got back. She just knew they would.

Cosette made her way into the fortress, making sure to duck and dive every suspicious soldier. She snuck into the bathroom, silently hoping no one would enter. Oh, she was so wrong. After having knocked out one guy, imagine the shock when she saw a woman half dressed enter the room. Cosette approached slowly.

"Don't be alarmed," Cosette muttered, getting away from the screen , but the older woman in front of her panicked, as she quickly covered herself with the towel.

"Stay away!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down," Cosette said. She showed her girl parts. "I'm a woman, just like you. But…no one knows so please, don't mention anything to anyone."

The woman sighed in relief.

"You're disguised?"

"Not for your benefit, I can assure you."

The older woman looked, seeing the unconscious man on the floor.

"Dear God," muttered the woman. "Could you not have found some other place for your entertainment?"

Cosette knew what it looked like. "No, he's unconscious. I'm d'Artagnan of the King's Musketeers…

"Times have really changed, haven't they?" she muttered. "They let a girl become Musketeers now?"

"Like I said, no one knows, well except maybe the Captain, who is also my godfather. Anyways, I'm D'Artagnan of the King's Musketeers and I've come to rescue General de Foix."

"I'm Lucie de Foix," Cosette was in shock. "The General's sister."

The General had a sister?

"Rochefort said nothing about a sister," Cosette said as her wet hair sagged on her shoulders.

"Rochefort?" Lucie asked. Cosette nodded.

"Yes."

"He is, and he's with us." She watched Lucie grabbing her clothes. "At least I hope he is."

"How many men do you have? Tweny? A hundred?" Lucie asked.

"Just me," Cosette said. "A couple of my friends will be here soon."

They scrambled onto their clothes.

"Where is Rochefort now?" Lucie asked as they walked down the hall.

"I heard shooting. I have no idea what happened to him, or my friends," answered Cosette.

"So, they might all be dead?" Cosette didn't want to fathom that thought.


	31. Deadly Secrets

**Chapter 3: Deadly Secrets**

She wasn't going to ignore it. The closer they got to the General, the more Cosette didn't want to have to kill the General if the boys didn't show up. Cosette took the keys that were on the guard and used them to unlock a cell door. She pointed a pistol at Lucie for show and opened the door. Then she levelled it up at the man in front of her.

"Change of plan," said Cosette as the door was closed. "Shh." She assumed this man was General de Foix.

"General," Cosette said silently.

"What's going on?" The General asked.

: He's a Musketeer," Lucie explained "His name's d'Artagnan."

Cosette was silently grateful Lucie didn't call her by her gender or her real name. She looked and saw that the General was not alone, he had a Governor with him.

"So, what do you propose to do now?" The Governor sneered.

"First, stop your talking," Cosette answered. She took her scarf and gagged him while also tying his hands behind his back.

"What is your plan?" said General De Foix"

"For now, we wait, sir," Cosette said. She was trying to put her finger on why this man was so familiar. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

"The guards check on me every hour," said de Foix.

"If my friends survived, they will be here soon," Cosette answered. Seriously, this man looked familiar. She'd seen him before.

"We should make a run for it," Lucie said and Charlotte shook her head.

"No, no, we'll never get more than a few yards. We wait."

"Your friends are dead," she hissed. "We have to save ourselves."

Cosette wasn't going to have it. Her brothers were not dead, they just couldn't be.

"We don't know that," said Cosette.

The boys they couldn't be dead. They just couldn't be. She ignored the looks the General de Foix was giving her and instead, focused on the prison door. For the past hour, nothing. Cosette had no choice. She took her gun out and pointed it at the General.

"I'm sorry," Cosette said, tears coming down her face, "but I have my orders." She pointed it at de Foix.

"I understand, Cosette," General said. He showed his hands to her but Cosette's hand shook.

"How do you know my real name?" Cosette said. She wavered.

"I knew you, when you were just a little girl," said the general. "Treville and I knew each other. Treville introduced us when you would come and visit him in Paris."

Cosette remembered coming to Paris when she was a little girl. That was why he was so familiar. She had been remembering the general this whole time. But she had only been six at the time.

"I can't do it..." Cosette said. She quickly discarded the pistol when suddenly the door burst open. Lucie looked like she wanted to kill her. But the young woman wouldn't relent on their attacker. She was shaken up, she pulled out her dagger.

"Guys, you...you're not dead?" she asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, d'Artagnan," said Athos. Aramis and Porthos themselves sagged in relief.

"Yeah, not even close," said Porthos. He looked at the general. "General de Foix, I presume?"

"Yes," answered the general.

Lucie wasted no time, when she came and went to strike D'Artagnan. However, the general pulled his sister away from her.

"D'Artagnan was doing his duty. I bear him no ill will and nor should you. Gentlemen, this is my sister, Lucie."

"Sister?" Athos hissed. He looked at Rochefort. "Why didn't you tell us she was here?"

"A woman's presence can only hinder our escape." was his response. Cosette could have went over and kill him, but Porthos grabbed her arm to prevent her from doing something stupid.

"If my sister stays, I stay," said the General.

"It's settled, she comes with us," said Athos.

Now, they had to find a way to get out of here.

A few hours later...

Aramis, Porthos, Cosette, and Athos walked back to the garrison. Cosette hoped that everything was going to be okay with the general that he was going to make a recovery. Lucie came by and expressed thanks towards Cosette for not killing her brother. Despite her brother's wound being infected she knew he'd pull through. Actually, Cosette was not mad about the have that the King credited Rochefort for what the Musketeers had done. Cosette respected the King but she had to admit, he was such an idiot

She shook that all off as she approached Henry, who came across, where he sat right next to her. Wordlessly, they held each other's hands.

However, they quickly separated them when they saw Porthos and Aramis coming over.

"D'Art, can we have a moment?" Aramis asked. Cosette looked at Henry, and so did Aramis. "Alone."

Henry, still terrified of Aramis, nodded.

"I'll see you later, Cos," Henry whispered in her ear. He pats her hand one last time before heading out to training.

"We've been thinking," said Porthos, after a long silence. "That when you're ready, we can tell Athos."

"No more waiting, Cosette," said Aramis with a smile. "We support your decision. Constance was right. We should tell Athos.

Cosette nodded but they saw the look of doubt on her face. She was contemplated. But she couldn't go through with it.

"I can't," Cosette said. Along the way back home, Cosette figured that maybe, it was best Athos never found out. Look, I've seen how you guys have come to see through my welfare and I love you for that brothers," the two smiled at her.

"But I think it's better if we didn't tell Athos today. Or for a while. When he finds out..." She stopped herself.

"He'll never let you on another mission again." Porthos finished for her.

"Cosette ..." Aramis began. Athos interrupted them.

"Okay, guys, what was it you wanted to share with me?" Athos asked. The group looked at Athos. Cosette looked insecure about this. The three of them shouldn't tell Athos anything.

"Oh, it was nothing important," said Cosette. Athos raised an eyebrow. Without Another word, Cosette walked out to the courtyard, where she saw Constance.

"You heard all of that, didn't you?" Cosette asked. The older woman nodded.

"Yes, I uh, the Queen sent me to check on the general," answered Constance. Cosette was actually surprised. That was the only thing she had to say? Nothing about Athos? Or the fact that get identity to him is still a secret.

"He's weaker, "Cosette answered" but Constance, why?"

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why do I always make things worse?"

"Don't say that," said Constance.

"I have to, this secret is not being revealed to Athos yet just because I'm too scared for myself."

"Yes," said Constance. "I thought you were going to tell him."

"Well, I didn't Constance, and you want to know why? Because, if I tell Athos, he will do everything in his power to make sure I am well protected, never wield a sword again. Worse case scenario, I break his heart. Or he'll have me executed."

"Cosette, enough," snapped Constance.

"But he will. The last time a person he cares for lied to him, he had her hanged from a tree!"

"Athos wouldn't do that, he loves you. "

"Well he loved Milady, but when he found out she was a traitor, they executed her. I am just like her.

"Don't say that," said Constance. "Cosette, you're not Milady."

"But I am. Like Milady, I put on disguises, I manipulate people and I also hurt people that I care about and who cares about me."

"Cosette, please," said Constance. "You have to tell Athos. You're my best friend, my sister, I just don't want you to get hurt. And neither would Athos, or your sisters, or, your brothers."

"I'm sorry, Constance," said Cosette. "But I can't see y anything to Athos. I just want to be left alone."

And without another word, Cosette walked away from her best friend and back into her Chambers as she broke down crying, not sure where the future would lead her now. For now, she joined her brothers alone in the tavern.

"The captain made a mistake," said Cosette. She stuffed food in her mouth.

"He's a soldier born and bred," said Athos. "It's not easy for a man with a good heart to learn the dirty business of politics."

"France needs an honest man by the king's side," said Porthos.

"Better the captain than Rochefort," said Aramis.

"Who will look out for France now?"Athos asked.

"At least the mission was a success," said Porthos. "France's secrets are safe."

"De Foix is dying," said Athos as he leaned on the table.

"We did everything we could," said Aramis, as he cleaned his pistol.

"Obviously not enough," said Cosette.

"With the cardinal gone," said Athos as he picked up his hat and dusted it off, "I thought our world would be safer. Now I'm not so sure."

Cosette watched as Athos left the tavern. She then looked at Aramis and Porthos.

"Are you sure you want this, Cosette?" said Aramis. "Because its best if Athos knew. You need another person in on the secret, Cosette. We can't keep lying to him."

Cosette shook her head. "You don't get it, Aramis, you don't get it. It's my secret, not yours. So, can we just drop it?"

The boys looked at her, but Cosette looked away. She stomped out of the tavern, ignoring the boys' glares at her. She ran into the garrison through her room and began crying. This dream of being a Musketeer was a Nightmare. Now Rochefort was in charge, and influencing the king while Treville is probably regretting not taking the job as the First Minister of France. Cosette heard a knock at her door and she approached it. She opened it to Henry.

"Hey," Henry said with a smile. Cosette couldn't help but return it.

"Hi," Cosette said.

"You look like you could use someone for a companion," said Henry and Cosette smiled. She brought him in for a kiss and let the door close behind them.


	32. An Ordinary Woman

**Chapter 4: An Ordinary Woman**

Things had been, how should you say, uneasy between Athos and Cosette lately. For the past couple of days, the two hardly made eye contact not because of hatred or anger but rather strain. Cosette began wondering if keeping the secret from Athos was a good idea. The latter knew she, Porthos and Aramis were hiding something. Something majorly important.

However, Athos had to put his personal feelings aside. The four Musketeers, called Les Inséparables by the unit of their comrades, were busy watching over the King. Apparently, Louis wanted to learn more of the commoner life and disguise himself as one of them. Despite Athos and his friends' protest, the King was insistent about his plan.

"We should show him what it's really like to be poor in Paris," suggested Porthos however, when Athos looked at Porthos with a look. The muscular man added quickly, "Or not."

"Or, we could show him who we really are, by the looks of it."

Cosette looked at Porthos, who wasn't saying anything. She couldn't help but think of that terrible secret. Athos looked at them confused.

"Am I missing something?" Athos asked. None of them answered. Porthos and Cosette looked away from her drink, her realizing this was the first time he spoke to her since the journey. Cosette hid her worried expression. She looked at Athos, scared. She shook all fear out of her body. This was it! This was her chance at telling Athos who she was. She didn't care about his reaction any more. She knew what the consequences would be, but Athos on time would forgive her and accept her answer.

It was settled. No more secrets.

"Athos, I need to tell you something," she admitted. Porthos stopped looking at his drink. He knew what Cosette was doing to tell Athos. He nodded to her in encouragement. She seemed. The mentioned Musketeer nodded wordlessly, waiting to accept her response. However, before Cosette could say anything, she and Athos heard King Louis accusing his rival of cheating. Cosette could tell that there was trouble based on the body language of Louis's Challenger

"Oh no," said Cosette. They rushed over to the King when all hell broke out as a brawl in the tavern. Athos grabbed Cosette because she was the closest Musketeer near him.

"Get him outside," he whispered in her ear. "We'll follow you."  
He shoved her towards the door. The young woman reached the young King.

"Your Majesty," Cosette nodded. She should be used to royals by now, but she wasn't to King Louis. Sure, she was friends with the Queen but the King was a different case. The tavern owner quickly told them to leave so the King wouldn't be lynched. She couldn't help but comply.

"Thank you. We won't forget." Cosette began but the door closed before she could finish "...this."  
She rolled her eyes. How could anyone who is helping them act like that? It seems kind of suspicious to Cosette that the tavern owner would lead them out here. Especially because he locked the door. She saw Louis, who was dazed and drunk.  
"That was wonderful. The life of a commoner is so exciting, so exhilarating, so..." Cosette could not help but smile at the king's drunken state. He sure was different. However, she didn't expect to see at least three men jump the King and the young woman. No matter how hard Cosette resisted, she could not break out of hers and the king's captors. No matter how hard she tried to get to the King z the men were stronger. She felt a sharp pain through her head and knew nothing more.

A minute or two later, Athos, Porthos, and Aramis left the tavern the same doorway that the tavern owner showed Cosette and Louis. However, there was one small problem: there was no Louis or D'Artagnan. The trio grew very worried. Where was their sister? Where was the king? Porthos and Aramis exchanged nervous looks.

"D'Artagnan!" shouted Athos. No response. He called her name again. Still nothing. "Your Majesty!"

The King didn't answer either.

Yes, they were concerned about both individuals. If the King was discovered then he'd be held for ransom. But Cosette? If she were discovered by their kidnappers, then she was royally screwed. Taken advantage of because of her gender.

Or worse, they were both dead and then they were screwed. Aramis remembered the reactions Constance and Henry. They defended Cosette when Rochefort doubted the king's safety would be put into her hands. He was glad that Constance was there for Cosette and that his sister found a man who would defend her honor.

The trio were immediately relieved that there were no bodies matching the king's description. However, Aramis and Porthos were worried about a woman. Athos didn't know Cosette was a woman.

Athos left. Aramis and Porthos stayed behind and asked the mortician Poupart, "There is also someone else we're looking for. A girl of sixteen. Short dark hair and brown eyes."

And to Aramis' relieve, Poupart answered, "No, there is no young woman matching that description."

Aramis and Porthos left the morgue, slowly trailing behind Athos as they spoke quietly so he wouldn't hear them.

"At least we know she's still alive," Porthos said, trying to reassure Aramis.

"If Cosette had been there..."

"But she wasn't. And neither was the King."

"Yes, but what if the King or Cosette are dead, out of the city. Dead and we wouldn't even know it. I don't know what I'd do if we lost our King," said Aramis. "Or our little sister."

"Aramis, if you're blaming yourself for their abduction..."

"But it is our fault. We promised Captain Treville would look after her. Protect her. Just as we did the king. And now we failed to protect Cosette, our little sister."

"Listen, Aramis, we will find her," Porthos assured him.

Cosette woke up, she found her hands were bound in chains and connected with the King's. As they walked, he continuously blames her for their kidnapping. She decided to ignore him. She respected him, but sometimes, the king could be a spoiled brat. actually, she would rather be chained to him rather than Milady. However, she didn't say anything. She was confident that those three idiots she called her brothers would find her and the King. No matter what the cost.

Hours into their travel, Cosette had been forced to carry one of the men, Pepin was his name. He had a wife and daughter. eventually King Louie realize that she was struggling and didn't want to die, so he gave her a hand by having Pepin's other arm around the king's shoulder. She was actually relieved when they finally made it to a camp. Louis and Cosette were together. Actually, Cosette was relieved that the king didn't say anymore, especially because he got the idea of revealing himself to their captors but luckily, she talked him out of it.

Back into the real world, they forced the prisoners to give up all their worldly possessions. The King begrudgingly took his ring off while Cosette had nothing to give but she did have her mother's necklace hidden in a secret compartment in her boot. (she hardly left without it). One of the captors were making their way toward the King, demanding to see his hands as he pointed a pistol. It was because of the ring that made him suspicious.

She wouldn't let them hurt Louis. The Captor pointed his gun at her and the King.

"Oh, you are a problem that's easily solved," said the gunman. She braced for the fire when…

"Wait!" shouted a familiar voice Cosette d'Artagnan hoped to never hear again. And to her surprise, her greatest nightmare came true: The voice belongs to none other than her, Milady de Winter. The last she saw her she ran away after Athos spared her life. Now, things had just gotten worse.

"Killing them would be a mistake," says the treacherous woman. Charlotte sighed in relief. She can tell that Milady and the man were arguing.

Honestly, Cosette did not think this could not get any worse.

She was wrong.

Pepin revealed that they were heading to the Spanish Galley.

"Galley slaves!" shouted the king.

"Keep your voice down!" Cosette shouted, looking at the men who weree staring at them suspiciously. Seriously, was the king trying to get themselves killed?

"We are not beggars or criminals," said Louis, gesturing to himself and Cosette.

"None of us are," said King Louis. "my wife and daughter will think I abandoned them. Fled into the night like some coward. "

"This is outrageous and against the laws of France," said Louis.

"The authorities don't care. We could petition the king, but nothing would change," said Pepin.

"If the king knew about this, he would stop it immediately," said Louis.

"He is very fair-minded, generous, clever..."

"He's a buffoon," said Pepin. Preening and prancing in his palace, totally ignorant of the people that he governs."

However, Cosette interrupted him.

"Louis is our King, and a good man," said Cosette, as she glanced at Pepin. "He deserves our respect."

Cosette missed the nearly grateful look on Louis face. He was actually not shocked to see that Cosette spoke of him like that. She did, after all, win him over when she showed loyalty and virtue during her duel against Lebarge nearly a year ago.

Defending her Captain. Actually, Louis just learned that Treville was D'Artagnan's godfather from Anne when they were taking care of their son, Prince Louis. He could see now why Treville was so fond of her. And that father son relationship d'Artagnan and Treville had made him thinking of his son.

Late in the afternoon, the king and Cosette were free to speak alone. The young woman looked at the King. She doesn't know he's thinking about his son. But she decided to talk to him.

"Pepin has a right to his opinion, but his views aren't shared by everyone," Cosette said. Apparently, the King didn't realize he was thinking about it subconciously.

"What does it matter? France will be rid of me soon anyway."

"That's not true."

"My father was a great King, much-loved. I'm always found wanting, compared to him. I know that. I was only eight when he was assassinated. A child, fatherless. Robbed of so much. It's not the hardship of the galleys that I dread the most. It is a life apart from my son."

Then Louis did something Cosette neer expected him to do: Louis had asked abuot her father.

"Your father?"

"He was killed when he came to Paris," said Cosette. "Killed when I was fifteen years old. While mother died when I was ten years old."

"But when you were a boy, he taught you things? How to hunt and shoot. Live your life with honour?"

"Yes," said Cosette. She smiled. Her father taught all his daughters, despite the fact it was a man's job. All the girls were taught how to hunt in case of emergency.

"All that was taken from me. And now it will be taken from my son, too," said Louis.

Cosette thought to herself. No child, not even a Prince, should grow up without a parent.


	33. Becomes an Extrarodinary Musketeer

**A/N: This chapter is longer than any one of the chapters I've written. This is due to the fact that I want to work on other projects, so, enjoy this long chapter (because most of my chapters are at least 1.5k wordsd, this one is at least 3600 words. **

* * *

Cosette did not sleep that night. She had to figure out how the hell she and the King were going to escape. Louis needed to get to his father. And Cosette remembered, the Dauphin's christening was the day after tomorrow. The King's presence was mandatory, for he couldn't miss something that was bound to tradition

As she lay down, thinking, Cosette heard the crock of a pistol and felt a boot on her stomach.

"Milady De Winter," Cosette sneered. She glared at the woman she hoped they would never have to deal with again. I see neither one of us have gone up in the world."

"I'm not the one destined for a Spanish galley," said Milady.

"Your new friends will tire of you soon, then what? A miserable life plying your trade in some low-life brothel?"

"I thought you liked me, Cosette," said Milady.

"I did when I met you but now, I pity you, Anne" she corrected. " And knowing that you've stooped so low as to sell innocent people, well, the thought of it makes me sick. I'd rather sleep with a polecat"

Cosette took her feet and chains she wrapped around Milady's ankles and quickly snatched her gun and pointed it at the pistol's former owner.

"You won't shoot me. It would simply ensure your own death and that of the King. Give me the gun and I'll set you free," said Milady as she held out a set of keys. Warily, Cosette handed Milady her pistol back. She ignored Milady's smirk as the older woman unlocked her shackles and towards the stake in the ground.

"I saved your life. Remember that."

"What's going on?" the king asked as he jolted awake.

"You must go," said Milady as Cosette and Louis got up. "Your friend will help."

Cosette feared something would happen and she was right, because the King was looking at Milady. like in the romantic kind of way.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" asked the King as both he and Cosette got to their feet. The young woman couldn't help but scowl.

"Think of me as a Good Samaritan," said Milady.

"An angel, more like," said Louis. Cosette ignored him and Milady.

"The leg irons," Said Cosette.

"No time, just go!" Milady snapped.

* * *

"How much further must we walk?" Louis asked. Cosette understood him. They had been running for hours. She was getting tired too but she had to get the king to safety.

"Until we are certain we are safe, Sire," said Cosette.

"When I was a boy and I was tired... my valet would carry me." Cosette could tell he was trying to pass the time, but it really wasn't helping. However, she could not help but

"My father carried me. Sometimes I'd pretend I couldn't walk another step," said Cosette she smiled. Her father always did carry her. "Just to be in his arms."

"That's only because you didn't have a valet," said Louis. The corners of Cosette's mouth tugged at her lips to form a smile.

Just as they were slowing down, the two heard the sound of horses. Their captors knew they had escaped and they began running. However, what they did not see was a drop-off point, as they fell on their backs from the small cliff.

"Your Majesty. You all right?" Cosette asked.

She was relieved when he grunted. At least they were far, far away. However, when Cosette looked up, she saw they were surrounded. Despite their wounded legs, the men forced Cosette and Louis back to camp. Of course, she could feel Milady scowling at them just because Cosette could not get Louis out to safety. But Cosette felt that woman was having a hidden agenda. Now the captor was getting very, very anxious.

"Who are you?" shouted the captor. "Tell me!" He pointed a gun at Cosette. "Or he dies."

Cosette shook her head, numerous times. However, Louis was not having any of it, especially if the blood of Captain Treville's godson be on the King's hand. And besides, their escape attempt didn't work.

"Don't," she begged, but the king would not listen.

"I am Louis, son of Henry IV, of the House of Bourbon and Marie de Medici. I am your King. You cannot treat me like this."

Cosette watched the man shaking his hands. This was possibly not what he was expecting. Louis did something Cosette never thought he did: the king punched their captor in the face. Normally, she'd expect Porthos or Aramis to do it but they were not there, where they? Things only got worse for them. They would have died in a hail of musket balls when more men came into their camp and began fighting every man in the camp. However, Cosette had pulled the king away from the danger.

A man landed right next to Cosette and Louis. Cosette took two of the loaded pistols and the keys. She threw them towards the prisoners' way. She picked up a pistol and handed it to Pepin. She took another shot. She took his sword and pistol.

She handed the pistol to Louis.

"Save your shot until you absolutely have to use it," Said Cosette.

She knew he was a good shot; she'd seen him hunt before.

"If we are to die," began Pepin, "this is how I want it to be - by my King's side, fighting to give us our freedom, not in the belly of some ship."

"Sh. We're not going to die. We just need to get to the trees. All right?" Cosette asked. "Right, get ready? Go! Go! Go!"

It was too fast. Cosette stopped and she watched Pepin fall.

"Pepin! Get up! come on! Pepin, come on. Pepin, get up!" she shouted. One more shot, and Pepin was dead.

"No! No!" Cosette yelled. Cosette would have run, she would have run right back. However, King Louis was stronger than her, holding her back by her shoulders.

"NO D'ARTAGNAN!" Louis shouted. "You can't do anything to help him any more he's gone!"

Cosette cried as Louis pushed her in front of him and caused her to run. Run fast. When they were far away, Cosette made sure the king was in front of her. She thought back on that man. Now Pepin would never return to his wife and daughter. But she had a duty to go through. She and Louis ran away from the battlefield when Milady appeared with two other horses.

"I thought you'd never stop running," said Milady. Cosette glared at the woman. "Quickly, we must hurry."

Cosette hated Milady, but she hated the men who killed Pepin even more. So, she and Louis got back up on the horses and rode away.

"Wait right here, I'll see if anyone's following," said Cosette. She turned her horse around the way they came, rode ahead. However, she could have sworn she heard someone coming up towards them. She quickly rode all the way back up to Milady and Louis. She saw something happened between the two but she was too busy with saving their butts. "There's someone coming, get back. Give me a pistol. Give me a pistol now! Unless you want us all dead!"

Milady rolled her eyes but she gave the young Musketeer her pistol.

"I keep this only to protect myself," said Milady. Cosette rolled her eyes.

She aimed her pistol at the men who were coming towards them.

"D'Artagnan don't shoot!" shouted one of the men. Cosette waited for a minute when she saw that it was them. It was her brothers. Athos, Aramis and Porthos.

She saw it was Aramis who yelled at her to stop. She could have sworn she saw Porthos and Aramis nearly tear up. She put her pistol away, but she also saw that one of the men who helped lure her and the King out were with them.

"Am I glad to see you!" said Cosette. Athos wordlessly looked her over, and saw he didn't need to ask. She was alright.

"Is the King safe?" Athos asked. Cosette nodded and pointed towards Louis and Milady. The King showed himself, causing more sighs of relief from Porthos and Aramis

"Allow me to introduce our savior. We owe this lady our lives." the King pointed to Anne.

Cosette looked and saw Athos' eyes go cold like a cobra, the same way she looked at Milady.

"Your Majesty, she was part of the criminal band that kidnapped us in the first place," Cosette reminded him.

"She should be held for questioning."

"With respect, Your Majesty," Aramis got down from his horse. Obviously, he was adding just so Cosette wouldn't look like the bad guy. "We don't know what other crimes she's committed."

"This humble woman has shown true nobility of character," said Louis. "Her crimes are hereby pardoned."

"You have made a new woman of me, Your Majesty."

Athos glared at Milady but he whispered in Cosette's ear.

"Did she really save your life?"

"For her own reasons, but, yes," said Cosette as she watched Athos dip his head. "Look, Athos, I've got to tell you something."

Athos looked up at her.

"What?" he asked. Before she said anything, Aramis shouted.

"Athos!" shouted Aramis.

"Come," said Athos. He looked at Cosette and saw that she had been to exhausted. Athos decided that Cosette had done enough. "Porthos, D'Artagnan, ride with the King to Paris. We'll hold them here as long as we can."

"What just the two of you?"

"Three," Cosette said. She came up as she drew her pistol from Milady. She saw that Porthos wanted to object but she gave him the 'don't you dare' look. "I'm staying."

Athos considered this and nodded. She and Aramis took positions, with Bruno also assisting them. Cosette saw the man who had tried to kill her, the king and had killed Pepin. She took Athos' scarf without waiting for his permission. She covered his scarf with her hand as she gave her pistol to Aramis, who trailed after her. He obviously didn't want the man to kidnap her again or try to kill her, which was why he was following her. As she wound Athos scarf around her hand, she grabbed the blade that her former captor was pointing at her. She grabbed his arm and brought him down with all her strength.

"For Pepin," Cosette muttered and she took the sword and buried it deep into the captor's chest.

Her brothers gave her looks of surprise but she chose to ignore them. When Cosette, the Musketeers and King Louis walked through those doors, finally reunited with his son at last. She saw that Constance and Henry were smiling. Apparently, they must have been comforting each other because of Cosette's disappearance.

After the Dauphin's christening, the Inseparables and Treville walked through the doors into the throne room.

"D'Artagnan," said King Louis. She nodded. "Your bravery and loyalty during our ordeal deserve recognition. I have a special gift for you. You have the honour of executing this traitor."

He pointed to Bruno, who was knocked down to the floor.

"But you promised me clemency!" Bruno cried.

"Which I am granting. A quick death, more than you deserve."

"No, no, sire, please, please! This man fought to protect you," said Cosette.

"He did it to save his own neck. Which you will now sever."

"You gave him your word! Are you taking sides with a traitor against your King?"

Cosette fumed in anger.

"No sir," Cosette answered. She took the sword that the guards were offering her. However, she looked at Treville, and Athos, and Porthos and Aramis, the four men who taught her to become a Musketeer. She felt Treville was telling her that her father would be very disappointed in her if she went through. Athos' would be telling her, "Head over heart." Aramis and Porthos would be telling her that this was not right. Just as they did to Athos when he nearly killed Milady. Cosette looked at the king.

"I am a soldier..." said Cosette. She put the sword down, "not an executioner."

She bowed her head and looked away from the King. Cosette could feel Treville telling her she was doing the right thing as she walked right back next to Aramis.

Rochefort, meanwhile, was more than glad to kill that man. She would have been sick if Cosette looked.

"Thank you, Rochefort. That was well done," said the King. He scowled at Cosette. "At least I have one loyal soldier."

Cosette kept beating herself up about Pepin. It wasn't helping her. Henry and her would spend the whole afternoon catching up. However, today, she wanted to be alone. She wanted to take a break from everything and everybody. She had stood there for five minutes, listening to Louis lecture her. She chose to ignore him. Cosette had gone down to give Pepin's wife and daughter money for recompense for Pepin's death.

She remembered Porthos and Aramis relieved that she was okay, even getting her into bone crushing hugs. However, Cosette felt that Athos did not feel their relief. He didn't know the dangers that Cosette put herself into. Now, she was tired of keeping it secret. This was it. This was her time. She was going to tell Athos everything about her. No one, not even Porthos or Aramis would stop her from telling Athos everything.

Of course, as she made her way to the tavern, she heard someone talking to Athos: Milady de Winter.

"What are you talking about?"

"What you don't know is that our young friend, d'Artagnan, ...

"What did you do to him, Anne?" Athos asked, worrying for the young woman.

"Oh, he has a secret, and worse," milady said, an evil grin on her face. She looked at Cosette, was approaching. "He can tell you himself. Milady didn't look at Cosette who was without words. "Just like you wanted, Cosette," she whispered, but the young woman said nothing.

"D'Artagnan, what is she talking about?" Athos asked, calm as could be. Cosette gasped in a breath. This was NOT how she wanted to tell Athos.

"Athos, I am not who I say I am," Cosette said. "My name is not Charles d'Artagnan

"Wh... what?" Athos glared at Millay.

"My name… I am Cosette Marie de Batz de Castelmore d'Artagnan, daughter of Françoise de Montesquiou and Alexandre de Batz de Castelmore d'Artagnan. The youngest of three, and the daughter that went missing a year ago"

Athos was at a loss for words.

D'Artagnan...the man who was his "brother" was a woman…

He knew there was something off about d'Artagnan and his-no, her-real age. But it wasn't just her age, nor was it was her gender. It was the secret. He was infuriated, and not just because he was flaring in anger. It was because Cosette didn't even bother to tell him. It must have been WHAT she was trying to tell him the past couple of days.

"Well," milady said, delighted at Athos' painful and anger gaze at Cosette.

"Get out!" Athos screamed at Milady. "But you…" He glared at Cosette and pointed a finger at her. "You stay!"

Milady smirked. "I'll leave you to your sorrows" and with that she left. Cosette turned around and looked at Athos, who shook his head and still, he pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You were lying?" Athos asked as Cosette nodded shamefully. "you've all been lying to me this whole time?"

"I'm sorry, Athos, I wanted to tell you many times but ..."

"But what?"

"I couldn't, the first few times, but today, we kept getting interrupted," said Cosette.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't have understood."

"Try me," Athos hissed.

"My father," she began, "He thought it was safer that I travelled with him if I was a boy. So, after he died, I kept the charade up. I never meant for it to go this far, Athos, only until I challenged you, but then, we hunted for my father's killer. And I... I couldn't. I'm sorry."

She hoped he considered her explanation.

"You should have told me earlier instead of keeping it from me, d'Artagnan. And you've been lying to me, Aramis and Porthos this whole time! We trusted you! I trusted you."

"Porthos and Aramis actually figured it out nine months ago. And they didn't want to tell you. They were just protecting me."

"Yes, from me!" Athos shouted.

"No, from the Cardinal," said Cosette. "From the King."

"We're supposed to be a team, Cosette. A family. And families don't lie to reach other. I trusted you!"

"I'm sorry," she apologized through hot tears.

"You should have come to me the minute I was released. Or the moment I shot you. But now I realize you are just like Anne!"

"No, I'm not like her Athos. I never wanted to hurt you," she said. The young woman attempted to reach out for his hand, but Athos quickly snatched it away.

"I'd like you to leave now," said Athos as he pointing at the door.

Athos and Cosette hadn't spoken to each other since the incident at the inn. She left him at the Wren to drink his life away and he never returned the next day or the day after that. When Athos did return, he was ignoring her as a whole. Cosette and Henry exchanged kisses between each other. However, she quickly departed from him when Athos came into the room. But she knew he was growing suspicious. Cosette returned to her home when Aramis and Porthos looked for her, both concerned when she came through.

"This wasn't the way I wanted things to happen," Cosette said to no one in particular.

"Cos, are you okay?" Aramis asked. They walked around the corner. She shook her head.

"What's been going on with you and Athos?" Porthos asked. Cosette looked up from her lap.

"Why do you want to know?" Cosette cried. She didn't want to tell them what Athos knew of her secret. Her outburst didn't cause them to flinch.

"Because, we are just worried about you," Aramis answered.

Cosette sighs.

"Athos knows I'm a girl," she answered. "Milady made me tell him two night ago."

Aramis and Porthos hated that woman.

"I'm going to kill her," said Aramis.

Cosette looked up at him.

"It was going to happen sooner or later, Aramis," Cosette said. "You two were right. I should have told him when i had the chance, when he shot me." Tears began flowing down her cheek and no matter how much Cosette could hide it, Aramis and Porthos saw her tears.

"Please, don't cry, little sister," Aramis begged. He sat down and gave her a hug as Porthos laid a hand on her shoulder. "You've been through enough this week." It was true. Cosette had been kidnapped, knocked out, and worse, she revealed the big lie to Athos an it was affecting them deeply. Porthos and Aramis had to find a way to get them to make up but for now, they would be there for both of them. Until everything worked out.

Meanwhile, Athos couldn't take what he could see any more. He came across Henry, Cosette's boyfriend. Athos glared at the boy, who looked concern

"Athos, what ...?" Henry began. But he never got to ask because Athos grabbed him by the arm. "Okay, where are you taking me?"

"You and D'Artagnan are in a romantic relationship." Athos said. He glared at the seventeen years old. They entered Athos' room.

"Well yes, but we're discrete about it," Henry said.

"So, you knew d'Artagnan was a girl?" Athos asked.

"Of course, I did. We were friends growing up, me and her."

"Did everyone but me KNOW ABOUT THIS!?" Athos shouted. Usually, he was calm and stern, Seriously, was he the only one who knew about this? "First, d'Artagnan turns out to be a woman and then my brothers and Treville tell me that she is under their Protection and that she remains under their care as a Musketeer!"

"Athos!" shouted Henry. His scream caused the older Musketeer to look. "You need to calm down."

Athos sighed, knowing the boy was right.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Being a Musketeer is not a woman's job. But seeing as I cannot do anything about it, Cosette d'Artagnan remains a Musketeer. Because of this, Henry, you and d'Artagnan cannot just go around and share your romance. In that case, you two shouldn't even be in one at all."

"And why is that?" Henry asked.

"Because of your attachments to each other. What if you were on, mission with her? You'd never set your personal feelings aside for her. And someone might get hurt, maybe one of you two."

"Well we've been together for four months now," said Henry. "I think we're okay, Athos."

"Look," Athos said. "I just don't want you both jeopardizing each other. And I don't want to see D'Artagnan get hurt."

"Wait, you're lecturing be about hurting Cosette? She's already hurting, Athos," said Henry. "Can't you see that? Right now, she needs you to be there for her."

Athos' eyes grew cold like a Cobra.

"You don't think I want to? She shouldn't be a Musketeer. And with Aramis and Porthos and you protecting her, it will lead to her own destruction."

"You think you know everything about Cosette D'Artagnan, Athos, but you don't. So, maybe it's time you got to know who this new Cosette is."

"I do not want to know her," Athos snarled. "But I don't want her dead either. Why do you think I didn't go to the King about this?"

"She told me about your … um ordeal that you faced with six years ago."

"Do not mention that to me again. The difference is that she kept a secret identity and impersonated a man and didn't murder any one. And know this, she gets wounded, or if she endangers one of the men, then she's done. No matter what Treville said."

Athos left Henry's room. However, he was also sure that if Rochefort were to ever found out then Cosette d'Artagnan would never be safe.


	34. Missing Brother

**Chapter 34: Missing Brother**

Cosette D'Artagnan was infuriated. Infuriated with Athos, infuriated with her brothers, infuriated with everything!

After the incident with Emilie, Cosette said far away from Athos as possible. That stunt she pulled, going into Emilie's campsite with the Queen and Constance, was not the best idea they had in mind. Cosette hoped that she would never have to go through with that again.

Athos had scolded her for half an hour and then they got into a major argument that ended in a stalemate. And that was just now. She began muttering while practicing with the dummy.

"Stupid Athos!" She snapped in a whisper. "Men! Always think they know everything!" Cosette frowned and took her dagger and threw it at the target. Porthos walked by but he stopped when the knife nearly killed him. "Porthos! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!"

Porthos nodded and smiled. "Clearly." Cosette took the dagger out of the dummy.

"What did Athos do now?" Porthos asked.

"Oh, you know, the typical 'You've done something stupid again' by going into Emilie's camp with the queen and Constance without stopping. I Gave him the 'it's my duty to protect the Queen' retort and then it came to the 'your being ridiculous' shout. Look, I already heard the speech from Aramis. I didn't need to hear it from him. Again!" she stabbed the dummy again. "honestly, I don't even know why he keeps belittling me! I'm sick of it!"

"Well, I wouldn't say belittle, Cosette," said Porthos. "More like 'guide'."

Cosette glared at him.

"Or, maybe not," said Porthos.

"But I'm also mad at him because he thinks I betrayed him by pretending to be a man." Then she stopped. "Oh wait, I did."

Porthos shook his head. "Well, you know Athos. Cautious, calm…

"...Except when it comes to lecturing to me, apparently..."

Porthos smiled and shook his head.

"Oh, Cosette D'Artagnan," Porthos said, making sure no one was around to hear him say that to her. "You're just like Athos."

Cosette dropped her mouth and crossed her arms. "And why, pray tell, would you say that about me?"

"Well, you're both stubborn," said Porthos. Cosette glared and then, she groaned in anger. Cosette threw her now free dagger out of the mannequin, which nearly hit Aramis.

"Or, maybe not," said Porthos. Cosette looked at her brother.

"Uh, sorry," Cosette apologized.

"Well, uh, it's nice to see you got a good aim," said Aramis. He took the Dagger out of her target.

"Aramis, where's Athos?" Porthos asked as Aramis handed her dagger back.

"Well, that's the thing, Porthos," said Aramis. "I don't know where he is. I checked everywhere in the Garrison." Aramis looked at Cosette. "Uh, Cosette, see him?"

Cosette glared while Porthos was signaling Aramis not to bring anything up. Cosette glared.

"No, I haven't," said Cosette. She stormed off. Porthos looked at Aramis, annoyed.

"Aramis, we discussed this," said Porthos. "Never mention Athos in front of Cosette."

"Well you already, did," Aramis said. He followed Cosette back into her room. The girl looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Cosette, I know you and Athos haven't been getting along lately..."

"There's an Understatement," said Cosette, glaring at Aramis.

"I know, but I really need you to help, Cos," said Aramis. She shook her head.

"I can't help you or Porthos. Not like this. I could just get him killed." Cosette would have walked away but Porthos was already standing at the door to make sure she wouldn't leave.

"Please, Cosette. I know you and Athos are fighting, but he could be in real danger," Porthos said. He sighed and looked at Aramis but Cosette missed their looks. "You know Athos wanted to rescue you when he thought you were held hostage by Emilie."

Cosette was surprised.

"He did?" Cosette asked, feeling slightly touched at her friend's dedication to rescuing her. "But I was so mad at him for yelling at me.

Aramis came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Look I know you and Athos are not getting along, but he could be in real trouble."

Cosette looked up to Aramis and decided to consider it. She may dislike Athos right now, but Cosette didn't think she could live with herself if something bad happened to Athos, even if it was not her fault.

"So, you're saying he might be in trouble," said Cosette. "Maybe he wanted to get drunk because of me, lately."

"Yes, a possibility," said Aramis, "but that's not the reason. Let us go and try and find him."

Cosette nodded and went to follow him and Porthos.

* * *

Of course, Cosette was not expecting this search to last for three days. A couple of days later, Cosette and her brothers couldn't find Athos. She began getting worried. He could be dead in the streets for all they knew. Actually, that had come across her.

Second day, she did go to the morgue and ask Pourport if he had Athos. Of course, she had to describe that he was a tall man with pale skin, black hair, and blue eyes with a beard. However, the man he showed her was NOT Athos. She shook her head and stormed out of the room, relieved that he was not dead. She exited the morgue when she was found by Aramis. She looked ashamed.

"I had to be sure he wasn't dead," Cosette said. Aramis nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find him, Cosette," said Aramis.

Later, Henry tried helping but he returned with one answer: he couldn't find Athos either. Defeated, Cosette walked to Treville, seeing him work on the stables. Recently, her godfather had been demoted by King Louis because of his failing to protect a Spanish envoy. Honestly, it wasn't his fault but the king's mind has been poisoned by Rochefort's lies.

"Uncle!" Cosette said. Treville was spooked by his goddaughter's outburst. "Athos is missing!"

"Cosette..." Treville began. "Perhaps it's best you start from the beginning.

She did. She explained the entire situation to him while he was shoveling the horse's droppings.

"He wouldn't just disappear without a word to anyone," snapped Cosette, the worry in her voice. "Something's wrong."

"Why bring this to me? I'm no longer your commanding officer, Cosette" said Treville. "I'm just an ordinary Musketeer on work detail.""

"Athos would not just vanish, Uncle," she said.

"Athos is drunk somewhere," Treville said. "He'll turn up when he's sober."

"No, we checked all the usual taverns. No one's seen him in days."

"If that was the case, I'd blame myself because he is drinking himself to death because of me!"

"Did you go talk to Porthos and Aramis about it?"

"Yeah, and they said for me to come to you. Come on, Uncle Jean, we've checked all the usual taverns - no-one's seen him in days." Cosette sighed. "Uncle, I'm not giving up finding him."

"Easy, Cosette," said Treville.

"Please don't call me that," said Cosette. Her father had called her that. And no man would be allowed to say it. That was when Treville remembered why he never called her that nickname. "And yes, there is a reason. I'm afraid, what if he's drinking more because of me?"

"Cosette, I know you and Athos have been fighting for a while, but you forget Milady de Winter is back. I believe she has more of a bad influence on him than you do," said Treville. Cosette nodded.

Treville knew a conversation like this would have happened one day. He just wasn't expecting it to take this long since Athos learned her secret. "It's not your fault. Athos has always drunk himself to death, but if it's concern for Athos' safety."

"I hope your right," Cosette said.

Treville nodded. "Then the sooner this is done, the sooner we can look for him."

Cosette smiled. She grabbed a rake and began helping her godfather with the horse droppings.


	35. pinon

Cosette hated being in Athos' room and looking through all his things. Honestly, he was the most unorganized man she had ever seen in her life. His room was a complete and utter mess. Papers were scattered around the room and dirty dishes were on the desks. Okay, it was two plates and a cup, but it was still rather unsanitary. She walked over to the desk, where she found a pile of letters and split them up and gave to the others. Holding one, Cosette skimmed it over multiple times. Why would Athos not want to help his own people?

As soon as she showed her comrades the piles of paper and the letter she found, they called in Treville.

"Bills?" Treville wondered.

"A letter, from the estate of the Comte de la Fère asking Athos to return," Cosette answered. She gave a look to Porthos and held out the letter for him and Aramis to see with his own eyes.

"All in the same hand," Aramis said. "Signed by an innkeeper at Pinon. 'We are in desperate need of your protection. We entreat you to return to us and honour the responsibility of your family.'"

" There's your answer, then. Family business. Nothing to do with us. I have work to do. You should try it sometime."

Cosette's mouth dropped. She quickly stood in front of her godfather. "But that is what Athos is. Family, Uncle. You know that better than anyone. So technically, his business is our business." She missed the impressive looks of Porthos and Aramis and continued. "Now, Pinon is only a day's ride away. We could just check. Unless you'd rather stay here, shoveling, well, you know..."

"Surely anything's better than that?" Aramis said, putting his hand on Cosette's shoulder to stop her from saying a swear word. It took a while but Treville looked at his goddaughter and sighed.

"All right. I'll ride with you, but as a comrade, not your commanding officer."

"Whatever you say, Captain," Cosette said with a smile.

Usually, there was nothing to worry about for Cosette when she returned to the country side. However, she and her friends were immediately alarmed when they heard commotion coming from Pinon. And by commotion, Cosette meant by the sound of guns being fired. They quickly rode to the village, seeing an oncoming storm of mercenaries. this was what they were all worried about.

However, the mercenaries were already running out of the village, and the Musketeers were all over Athos. After attending to his wounds, Athos gave his family the cold shoulder and it didn't sit well with Cosette that he was thinking about leaving these people to their fates.

"Athos," Cosette said. "Give up your title if it makes you happy. I mean that. But think about these people. They live on your land. They need your help."

"I have nothing to offer them," Athos muttered before turning to leave.

"If I didn't know you better," Porthos said, blocking Athos' escape and giving his friend a scowl, "I'd say that sounded cowardly."

"Get out of my way," the older man hissed.

"The Athos I know always fights against injustice. Wherever he finds it."

"Not here. Not this time."

Cosette's blood boiled. Why did Athos have to be so stubborn? It was because of Milady's influence over Athos that caused him to act like this. This and her secret.

"I thought Milady's influence over you was done," Cosette hissed. Athos stopped and glared at her but Cosette continued even when he continued walking away from her. "Let this happen and they become her victims too." She nearly cried but Cosette let it tone down as she continued fallowing him. "Athos, these people have no other protection. Only us."

Athos stopped and grabbed Cosette's shoulders. "This is not your fight, Cosette!" He shook her shoulders, causing Cosette to slightly cower in fear and Porthos and Aramis watching the two arguing with each other. "You may be a Musketeer, but you're just a girl misplaced in this world and you don't understand how this world works! And neither do you do with any of this," he gestured to the people and the village. "I can barely protect you! So, what makes you think I can protect the people. "

"It is our fight," Porthos interrupted before things got tense between Athos and Cosette. "Now."

"And I like it here," Aramis said. Athos glared at his brothers and then at Cosette. He shook his head and got on his horse. Porthos and Aramis moved out of the way to prepare to save the innkeeper's daughter.

"Athos!" Cosette shouted. She was tempted to run after him but Porthos put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't Cosette, just let him go," Porthos muttered to her and Cosette stood there, unsure what to do now. However, Aramis already had ideas in his head. He and Porthos were going on a recon mission to see if they could find the inn-keeper's daughter.

"I should go with you," Cosette insisted. Porthos and Aramis stopped and looked at her sympathetically.

"We know you do, Cos, but the fewer on patrol, the better," Aramis said. However, he really didn't want to risk Cosette's life. If they were caught, then Cosette would be discovered as a young woman and seeing how they took Jeanne, it would be far worse.

"Besides, that Renard man will take advantage of you if we were captured." Cosette nodded in understanding. She went to join Treville, and was automatically appalled at how little weapons the people of Pinon had. She called for Bertrand to enter the inn and he looked at her. Cosette knew he was aware of her status as a woman but that didn't seem to bother her.

"Are these really all the weapons you have?" Cosette asked. Bertrand nodded.

"You'll never beat the Baron with this," said Treville. "Not enough powder or shot to frighten the birds, let alone Renard's men. An army of scarecrows with no horses, no swords... and no firearms."

"There's more at the house," Cosette knew that voice. She looked and saw that Athos had returned. What had made him change his mind?

"How much more?" Treville wondered.

"Enough to make a fight of it."

Cosette smiled but quickly wiped it form her face when Athos returned.

"You came back."

"Do you want to get the weapons or do you want to stand here and chat?" Athos snapped.

"Are you sure?" Cosette said, aware that he was still angry with her withholding her secret.

"Without Aramis and Porthos, who else is going to keep you out of trouble?" Athos responded. Cosette smiled and went to follow Athos to his home. The last time she was here, Cosette had dragged him from the burning building and he told her of his past with Milady. It was there that Cosette had wished she told Athos she was a woman. Thinking back on it, Cosette just realized she just thought of that idea. He told her of his past, so why didn't she ever tell him her secret. Maybe, this whole fight between them would have been avoided. They had spent the whole time travelling to Athos' mansion, saying nothing. Now, they were standing at the secret door that Athos led her to.

"What made you change your mind?" Cosette asked.

"You were right, Cosette," Athos admitted. "Whatever happened here, the people of Pinon are not to blame. They shouldn't suffer because of my mistakes." He unlocked the secret door.

"Every nobleman had to raise a local militia in times of war," Athos explained as they entered the vault. "My father kept a secret armory, and I continued that tradition." He watched Cosette lift a sword and check its balance before lifting a nearby pistol and examined it. "A little battered, but just about serviceable."

"Are you talking about yourself or that pistol?" Cosette asked. She looked at Athos with a smile and the stone-cold Olivier d'Athos couldn't help but smirk at her remark.

However, their laughter and smile soon disappeared when Athos came across his brother' tomb. She closed her eyes at the sight of his birthdate. He was only twenty years old at the time of his death. Born 1605 and died in 1625. No one should have gone through with what Athos had lived with. Following their small talk, Cosette and Athos loaded all their weapons on an abandoned cart.

"That's all the gunpowder," said a voice that Cosette didn't recognize. She stopped what she was going and looked at the woman with a glare, because even from the start, Cosette disliked Catherine. Cosette felt that she would have hated her before they even met. Athos saw the confused look on Cosette.

"Cosette, allow me to introduce my late brother's betrothed, Catherine De Garouville," Athos said. Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"If you are a girl, why are you dressed like a man?" Catherine asked, looking at the girl skeptically.

"Because, she's/I'm..." Athos and Cosette spoke at the same time. They tried coming up with a cover story but nothing came out.

"Is she a traveler?" Catherine asked. "Or is she another bitch who deceived you as well?"

Cosette glared at the woman. She had no manners whatsoever.

"No, Catherine, she's my friend," Athos and Cosette were angered that Catherine called the young woman that. The elder woman accepted that answer but she couldn't help but look at Athos with disdain.

"From the Comte de la Fère to a common soldier. It makes no sense."

"It makes sense to me. More than anything else."

" So, you are going to fight Renard."

"Come with us. You'll be better off with the other villagers," Athos said. Cosette was surprised he was being soft with late Thomas' fiancée, because she practically called her a bitch.

" Don't confuse me with them. I wasn't born to this life."

"Forgive me. I was simply thinking of your safety."

"I can look after myself." Catherine hissed. Cosette couldn't help but agree with Catherine. Athos had been doing the exact same thing for Cosette. It just took her that long to realize it.

"There's one thing you should know," said Athos. Catherine stopped moving and looked at Athos. "My wife is still alive. She lives in Paris, mistress to the King."

Catherine, in her anger, turned and slapped Athos.

"She destroyed all my hopes, she ruined your life, and yet she still breathes! What kind of a man of honour do you call yourself?"

Catherine stormed off, ignoring Cosette's glares.

"It never ends," said Athos. "I should have gone when I had the chance."

"If you did, you'd never have forgiven yourself," Cosette's muttered to herself. Athos heard her and snapped.

"You think you know me, but you don't," Athos hissed. He sat up next to Cosette. "Just drive the damn cart."

Following that, Cosette, couldn't help but feel upset that her and Athos relationship was falling apart. After they had retrieved Jeanne and a winning fight with Baron Renard, they had left Bertrand in charge of Pinon, with Athos making hims wear not to call for him again. Of course, Cosette couldn't help but think back at Catherine, who swore vengenace and had gone off to kill Milady. However, they would worry about it later.

All the way to Paris, the family was silent. Mostly, it was Cosette's constant worrying that caused her to feel the intensity between her and Athos. Things were just going to be tense between them now.


End file.
